El Fuego Perdido
by ZoeyScarlet
Summary: Todos creen que Natsu está muerto luego de haberse sacrificado por sus amigos. Lucy junto con Happy encuentran algo raro en su tumba y nada parecía ser lo que aparentaba. Los caminos se cruzarán pero el mismo fuego que antes estaba en Fairy Tail habrá desaparecido y cambiado. Un corazón roto y lágrimas pero la lucha por querer recuperarlo sera tortuoso para Lucy. Dark-Natsu.
1. Prólogo

**Desclaimer: Fairy Tail no es mío, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama :)**

**El Fuego Perdido**

**Prólogo**

— ¡Natsu! —desperté sobresaltada y cubierta de sudor.

Con mi respiración agitada observo a mí alrededor y me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi habitación, que solamente se ilumina gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana.

La ventana se encuentra abierta y una brisa fría acaricia mi piel en un silencio que me consume por dentro.

Las lágrimas comienzan a salir y oigo los sollozos de una bola azul que se encuentra a lado mío.

—Happy… —susurro pero no consigo respuesta—no haz dormido aún ¿verdad?

—No, yo sé que Natsu volverá —dijo con la voz quebrada.

En ese instante sentí un nudo en mi garganta y las lágrimas se apresuraban más por salir—Tu lo viste, Happy… Natsu… está muerto —mi estómago dio mil vueltas y un fuerte dolor en mi pecho comenzó.

— ¡No! — se negó Happy para luego derrumbarse por dentro y llorar, mirándome con su cara llena de lágrimas de que había estado llorando toda la noche. Lo abracé con fuerza. Era difícil de creer.

_''Lucy, te quiero''_

Lo recuerdo, sus últimas palabras y contengo los saltitos mientras me muerdo mi labio inferior. Ni si quiera hubo tiempo para responderle pero si hubiese podido le habría dicho que yo también.

—Happy…

—Lucy, yo sé que él no ha muerto, él es Natsu, él dijo que nunca nos abandonaría y que siempre nos cuidaría, que somos sus amigos y que nos falta muchas aventuras, él no puede. Él aparecerá por esa ventana e invadirá tu hogar y te pedirá para hacer una misión como siempre lo hizo, yo sé…. Él… él… nos quería mucho a… a nosotros… no… n-nos abandonaría —con esto me abrazó más fuerte y comenzó a gritar mientras su llanto se hacía más fuerte, ¿quizás por el dolor de saber que nada de eso pasara, de que todo eso simplemente ya… terminó?

Aunque yo también quisiera que eso pasara, no iba a pasar. A pesar de que siento que quizás esté vivo, yo lo vi morir.

—Lo extraño, Happy — confesé. Happy se detuvo por un momento pero luego volvió a llorar.

—Yo también —su voz quebrada me mataba e intensificaba mi nudo en mi garganta. Mis lágrimas caían sobre él así que las secaba constantemente.

* * *

Me desperté sin saber cómo y en qué momento me había quedado dormida. La luz del sol me molestaba profundamente y gruñí ante esto como respuesta.

Me froté mis ojos y casi nublada la vista llegué al baño. Una vez que terminé de prepararme fui a la cocina y me encontré con Happy, Erza y Gray desayunando junto a un plato en un lugar vacío, lo que supuse que era para mi.

—Buenos días, Lucy —saludo Erza.

—Hey, Lucy —lo hizo igualmente Gray levantando una mano mientras con la otra tenía té, supongo.

—Buen día—respondí finalmente para sentarme— gracias —agradecí y Erza asintió.

—No soy muy buena pero hice el mejor esfuerzo — me confesó luego de un silencio.

Lo probé y de verdad se encuentra delicioso pero fue difícil hacer que mi sonrisa pareciera verdad —esta delicioso, gracias Erza.

Asintió nuevamente y continuó comiendo su torta favorita, fingiendo igual que todos una sonrisa.

Un silencio inundaba el lugar. La verdad no escuché ni una palabra salir de la boca de Happy que terminó de comer dos pescados.

—Entonces ¿Qué tal tu novela, Lucy? —preguntó Gray tratando de romper el silencio incómodamente.

—Bien, estoy a punto de terminarla.

—Qué suerte. La última vez que lo leí…

Me sonrojé y le tiré lo primero que encontré, él rio por debajo pero fue algo… seco al final.

— ¿y tú que tal con Juvia? —preguntó Erza.

—Eh… eh... —reímos un poco por ver su sonrojo.

—Gray, tu ropa —le hice recordar que no traía puesta.

Erza sonrió pero luego se desvaneció su sonrisa.

— ¿Y tú que tal con Jellal? —volví a hablar picaronamente.

—P-p-p-p-pues…. ¡Lucy! —dijo completamente roja que competía con el color de su cabello.

—Lucy… —dijo Happy sombríamente.

— ¿Si? —respondí con cautela.

—Acompáñame —me miró directamente— por favor.

Nos quedamos en silencio a ver el comportamiento de Happy y como sus ojos suplicaban.

—Sí.

Luego de un tiempo Erza y Gray se retiraron y fueron hacia el gremio, en cambio Happy y yo fuimos al cementerio.

El comportamiento de todos pues era porque Makarov mientras caían sus lágrimas decía que a Natsu no le hubiese gustado vernos así. Hace pocos menos de tres meses había sucedido pero aún yo sigo teniendo pesadillas o simplemente no puedo alcanzarlo aunque intento y los demás tratan de fingir sonrisa tratando de hacer lo que Natsu hubiese deseado.

Llegamos mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre nosotros. Yo tenía puesto un gorrito blanco, un saco blanco, un jean negro ajustado, botas negras y la bufanda de Natsu.

Estábamos mirando la tumba de Natsu y Happy se puso sobre ella queriendo como abrazarlo. Mientras el gato soltaba algunas lágrimas de nuevo y yo me encontraba perdida en los recuerdos que tenía junto a él, fue cuando me di cuenta que un colgante estaba entre la nieve que lo tapaba por poco y del cual emanaba una energía mágica.

La agarré y tenía la forma como la de un diente de tigre, solo que esta era transparente y tenía un líquido azul en el.

— ¿Qué es eso, Lucy? ¿Por qué está eso aquí?

—No lo sé —respondí con sinceridad. ¿Por qué estaba esto aquí?

—Vamos junto al master para ver si sabe algo sobre eso —sugirió.

—Sí—Asentí.

Fuimos al gremio y la falsa alegría estaba presente. Sin hacer mucho caso a los demás fui junto a Mirajane para preguntar por el maestro. Me respondió con que pasara nomas directamente y eso fue lo que hice. Me di cuenta de que quería preguntar el por qué queríamos hablar con él pero solo se inmutó y con una sonrisa nos despidió.

Entramos en la oficina y Happy llevaba el colgante. El maestro Makarov se había dado la vuelta de su silla para mirarnos.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Happy! — Se alegró de vernos— ¿sucede algo? —y tenía todo el derecho a que su voz esté preocupada ya que no entro mucho a su oficina

—Fuimos a la tumba de Natsu —dijo Happy con determinación y la mirada triste en Makarov apareció —Y encontramos esto —sus cejas se levantaron en curiosidad. Happy le entregó el collar y él lo examinó.

— ¿Qué puede ser eso, master? —pregunté.

Su cara era seria, parecía tener una pizca de rabia pero solo se quedó callado. Luego de un minuto de silencio dijo: —Le daré a Porlyusica para que lo examine —asentimos— ¿algo más que pueda hacer por ustedes, hijos? —volvió a preguntar dejando de lado el tema.

—Nada más. Gracias, master.

—Claro —les avisaré cuando sepa.

—Sí — Asentimos con Happy para irnos después.

Fuimos junto a los chicos en la barra y ahí nos quedamos charlando.

—Vamos a hacer una misión —dice Gray mientras yo tomaba mi bebida.

—Me parece bien, hace mucho ya no hacemos nada —me miró Erza— ¿Qué dices, Lucy?

—Pues el cobro por mi departamento se acerca y necesito algo de dinero.

— ¡Bien! —Dijo Gray— Vamos a elegir pues.

— ¿Y Happy? ¿Tú que dices? —pregunte antes de irme con Gray a elegir la misión.

—Aye —respondió sin ánimo. Una mirada de pena por el gato se me cruzó pero la cambié de inmediato.

Encontramos una misión, viajar hacia un pueblo un poco abandonado, matar unos monstruos que aterrorizan a las personas de la zona, cobrar e irnos. Sencillo.

Apenas aceptamos la misión y esa misma tarde nos fuimos al lugar. Se sentía raro no venir con nadie que se enfermara. Me quedé dormida mientras me imaginaba que él podía estar frente a mí y vomitando por la ventana, de verdad, lo extrañaba y nada era igual.

* * *

**¿?¿? Punto de Vista.**

—Despierta.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Yo creí que estaba…

—¿Muerto? Pues no… Bienvenido a Tártaros, Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

**Gracias por leer chicos. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno pues les dejo en sus manos la decisión de si quieren que siga o no, así que espero leer sus comentarios y esta es la idea que se me ocurrió para esta nueva historia Nalu :)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la ''propuesta'' de fic**

**Besos y nos leemos pronto :* 3**

**Zo, bye**


	2. capítulo 1

**Desclaimer: Los perosnajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima :3**

**El Fuego Perdido**

**Capítulo 1: ''Sanos Y Salvos''**

Desperté en el tren y miré a todos lados, todos se encontraban dormidos, llegaríamos mañana por la mañana u hoy por la mañana ya que supongo, deberían ser las 2a.m.

Me detuve mirando la ventana, perdida en mis recuerdos y con la mirada baja.

_**Flashback**_

_Todo había estado bajo control, Fairy Tail había venido por aquí, un lugar alejado de todo (por el accidente de la isla Teirou) para hacer los exámenes para poder aumentar el rango. Solo que esta vez había venido todo el gremio si ocurría algo. Secuestraron a Levy en unas de las pruebas y fuimos a buscarla, un gremio oscuro se encontraba cerca y hacía ahí Gajeel, Natsu y Wendy podían oler su olor, los atacamos y encontramos a Levy mal herida. Cuando casi todo el gremio oscuro había perdido, magos de Tártaros aparecieron y empezamos a pelear, cuando habíamos ''casi ganado'' sus fuerzas se recuperaron y ellos sonrieron, un rugido pasó sobre nosotros destruyendo la parte de arriba del gremio. Nos congelamos al ver a Acnologia y una fuerte energía empezamos a sentir. Miramos atrás por la impresión por tal energía y vimos a Zeref y al maestro de Tártaros juntos. Era como una emboscada._

_Detrás de ellos muy lejos vimos otro dragón… Igneel. _

_Recuerdo cuando todo estaba ardiendo y la mayoría de nuestros compañeros estaban inconscientes. Zeref había ocasionado todo esto. Natsu simplemente aún no podía hacerle frente a él y menos si Acnologia e Igneel estaban presentes. Su atención se iba solamente a '' ¿por qué te fuiste?'' dirigido para Igneel. _

— _¡Natsu! Ten cuidado, por favor —dije al ver a Natsu frente a mí. _

_Escuchamos un boom hacia nuestra derecha tanto como Erza y Mira estaban tiradas en suelo contra dos mujeres de Tártaros. _

_Miré a nuestro alrededor, hacia nuestra izquierda Gajeel y Gray igualmente peleando contra un monstruo feo y un hombre mayor parecido a Gray. _

_El maestro estaba teniendo una charla-discusión con el maestro de Tártaros quien revelaba sus planes al maestro haciéndolo enojar más y más. _

_Acnologia e Igneel estaban sobre nosotros en el cielo, volando y tirándose ataques como rugidos que pareciera que hacían temblar la tierra. _

_Por suerte estábamos solo en un gremio oscuro pero ellos desaparecieron mientras algunos magos de Tártaros vinieron. El gremio estaba derrumbado y sus escombros estaban en todo lados ardiendo con las ramas y hojas secas que estaban por la zona. _

_Mucho más atrás de Zeref había un pequeño río y magos de Tártaros estaban ahí. Supongo por si se presentaba algo, un inconveniente. Pero no lo veía así. Mi mirada se enfocó en Zeref —Él está aquí — susurré. _

— _¡Sí! No te preocupes, Lucy — dijo con una sonrisa y dándome una última mirada antes de mirar a Zeref y chocar sus puños — Estoy encendido. _

_Así fue como a mí me atacaron por detrás haciendo que casi esté en el suelo pero me volvieron a golpear alejándome de Natsu. _

— _¡Lucy! —gritó Happy. _

— _¿Lucy? — Natsu se distrajo y no lo vi pero pareció como si fuera que una onda de magia oscura lo golpeó_

— _¡Natsu! —Dije preocupada y volví a dirigir mi atención a quien me atacó —__ ¿Minerva? __— la vi sonriendo viniendo hacia mí. _

_Minerva y yo empezamos una pelea y tenía miedo. Sabía que si cometía un solo error las cosas que no pudo hacer en el torneo mágico las haría esta vez. Me sentía impotente solamente defendiéndome (porque eso era lo único que pude hacer en ese momento) y no poder atacarle. Debería ser más fuerte pero ¿cómo? Miré a Natsu, a Gray, a todos como estaban peleando. Me sentía como si no fuera nada delante de ellos. _

— _¡No te distraigas! —me dijo Minerva apareciendo de repente dándome una patada en la boca del estómago. _

— _¡Lucy-sama! —dijeron mis espíritus presentes. _

—_Váyanse —susurré y los obligué. Prefería yo sufrir antes de que mis espíritus me vieran así y que salieran lastimados por mi culpa, después de todo… miré a los magos que aún no peleaban, después de todo… faltan ellos. _

_Cuando Minerva me dio una serie consecutiva de golpes, cuando el último iba a impactar y probablemente me hubiese noqueado, Erza me salvó peleando contra ella. Me di cuenta de que había derrotado a la anterior mujer. Con mucho gusto, Minerva me dejó teniendo así su revancha contra Erza. _

_Miré a Natsu y yo seguía en el suelo, con mi cuerpo adolorido y luchando por ignorar todo el dolor. _

_Natsu estaba frente a mí, con su boca saliendo sangre, estaba boca arriba y con lágrimas a los costados de sus ojos. Nunca lo había visto en peor estado._

—_Lucy… —susurró cuando me acerqué a él. _

— _¡Natsu! —gritamos Happy y yo._

_Zeref estaba viendo desde lo lejos la escena y cuando mandó un ataqué lo más inesperado sucedió. _

_La primera apareció frente a nosotros y nos dijo que nos vayamos lejos de ese lugar. Makarov empezó a decir que no podíamos seguir ahí, eran muy fuertes y en número nos superaban. _

—_Natsu, vamos — die tratando de cargarlo pero con su peso el parecía resignado. _

—_No… — dijo cuando vio a la primera peleando sola contra todos — tenemos que ayudarla. _

—_Natsu… estás muy mal, no puedes. _

—_Lucy — dijo rotundamente y sus ojos me miraron con dureza._

—_Natsu vamos — le dijo Happy — moriremos si nos quedamos. _

—_Vayan ustedes —nos sonrío. Aún en esa situación podía sonreír como siempre. _

— _¡Natsu! _

— _¡No iré sin ti! ¡No te dejaré ir para morir! Estaremos sanos y salvos, lo sé — respondí y mis lágrimas caían mientras veía las suyas. Me secó con su pulgar con una sonrisa dulce. _

—_Les prometo que volveré y volveremos a ser el mismo grupo de siempre haciendo misiones. Pelearé con Gray como siempre y Erza se convertirá en un demonio. Entraré para molestarte como siempre y Happy… tú y yo iremos a pescar. _

_Natsu se levantó con un gruñido por el dolor y lo agarré de su muñeca antes de que vaya y le señalé a Igneel. Wendy había usado uno de los trucos que le dejó Grandeney para poder retener aunque sea unos minutos a Acnologia mientras que ella sufría una gran pérdida de magia. Igneel cargaría a todos nosotros para salir huyendo de ahí. Mientras ya se llevaban a los que estaban inconscientes, los demás defendían alrededor del dragón._

— _¡Necesitas una explicación! —lo dije como excusa. Él no se salvaría y él lo sabía pero él quería sacrificarse por nosotros por el estúpido de Zeref que lo llamaba todo el tiempo y no sabíamos que pasaría sí Natsu huía. _

—_Estoy bien con saber de qué sigue vivo — y sonrió con tristeza. _

— _¡No hagas esto! —y se soltó de mi agarré — ¡Por favor! _

_Un mago me vino y me golpeó muy duro, por suerte fui rápida y evité que Happy quien volaba frente a mi pecho con lágrimas saliera lastimado. _

— _¡Lucy! _

_El mago había jugado conmigo me golpeó a más no poder y Natsu pudo usar su Dragon Force por tanta ira. _

_Estaba a punto de morir supongo, todo se oscurecía y el aire faltaba en mí y todos los recuerdos pasaron rápidamente por mí. Como se suele decir tu vida viene a la mente antes de partir. _

— _¡Lucy! — Sentí unos brazos cargándome y dándome un cálido y rápido beso en los labios— ¡No me dejes, no ahora! — y me llevó corriendo rápidamente junto a todos. _

_Cuando creo que fue Gray por el pecho desnudo. _

—_Natsu… — lo escuché susurrar. _

—_Cuida a todos en el gremio, princesa del hielo —__lo vi sonreír. No podía moverme y noté que Natsu dejó algo encima de mí _— _Y cuídalo Lucy, sabes lo preciado que es para mí _—_lo toquñe y no estaba equivocada era su bufanda._

—_No importa que, solo sálvate, cerebro de flama. El único que puede derrotarte soy yo — y chocaron puños. _

_Cuando Natsu fue a decirle algo a Igneel y luego Happy que Lisanna con lágrimas atajó para que no vaya detrás de Natsu vi una última mirada por parte de él antes de ver su espalda y sus puños._

_Me paré como pude y Gray me atajó de la cintura con mucha fuerza en sus brazos. — ¡No me dejes, Natsu! _

_Natsu se dio la vuelta y con sus labios y con un poco de voz que llegó a mí escuché un ''te quiero, Lucy'' _

—_Natsu… ¡Natsu! —grité. Natsu se quedaría para distraer a Zeref y a todos los posibles atacantes para que mientras Igneel estaba tomando vuelo y lo vi… todos vimos cómo fue atravesado por magia oscura en el pecho, especial de Zeref._

_**Fin del Flashback **_

—Es mi culpa —susurré —yo le dejé — y lloré con fuerza, desahogándome.

—Lucy… — Erza se empezó a despertar y vino a lado mío y me dio un abrazo, como el de una hermana mayor— no fue tu culpa. No había nada que se pudiera hacer. Natsu… — y su mirada bajó con ira — la única culpable fui yo— y así todos se echaban la culpa a sí mismos pero yo fui la única culpable, por no ser más fuerte y detenerlo.

….

Llegamos al pueblo y nos fuimos a cumplir con nuestra misión, nada pareció fuera de lugar simplemente que un vacío estaba entre nosotros.

Derrotamos a los monstruos y cobramos, de ida a la estación de tren una señora de edad vino directo a Erza con desesperación.

— ¿Ustedes son magos, verdad?

—Sí — asintió y nosotros sonreímos— Somos magos de Fairy Tail.

— ¿Podrían ayudarme, por favor? Mi nieta Amy, mi nieta no sabemos dónde está.

— ¿Dónde fue la última vez que la vio? — preguntó Erza.

—Sus amigos me dijeron que jugaban a las afueras del pueblo.

— ¿hacia los bosques? — preguntó Gray.

—Sí, sí. Por favor encuéntrenla estamos muy preocupados, les daré una recompensa también, pero por favor, traigan a mi nieta de vuelta.

—No se preocupe — dijimos Gray y yo.

—La traeremos — afirma Erza.

El día pasaba tan rápido y en medio del bosque nos encontrábamos. Apenas iluminaba la luna y no encontrábamos a la niña.

Luego de un tiempo más de caminata. Happy vino junto a mí (él fue a buscar por el cielo junto con Charle y Lily si no había nada raro).

—Encontramos un edificio abandonado.

Nos fuimos y encontramos el edifico del que habían hablado los exceeds.

Cuando vimos el edificio por frente tenía una bandera con el emblema de Tártaros. Todos nos pusimos caras enojadas.

Esta vez… no sería como la última vez. Al menos eliminaríamos a algunos de sus miembros. La venganza por nuestro compañero… por Natsu era mucha. Además yo no entrené para nada. Ahora podía abrir siete puertas a la vez si quisiera y usar Urano Metria sin cansarme. Pero no fui la última todos en Fairy Tail lo habíamos hecho.

Ahora simplemente aunque sean pocos y solo un edificio de auxilio (no parecía el principal dado que era muy pequeño) nos encargaríamos de ellos.

Todo el grupo estaba de acuerdo.

Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, Charle, Happy y yo entramos y lo primero que nos rozó pero por suerte y los reflejos no nos acertó fue un rugido de fuego cubierto de rayos…

—El rugido de Natsu… — quedé con mis ojos abiertos igual que todos.

Nos dirigimos y era la sonrisa… la sonrisa de Natsu y su cicatriz en su cuello eran visibles.

* * *

**''Todos los problemas tienen la misma raíz: el miedo, que desaparece gracias al amor; **

**pero el amor nos da miedo, miedo a perder a esa persona que nos dio el amor necesario''**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Desclaimer: Los perosnajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima :**

** El Fuego Perdido**

**Capítulo 2: Corazones rotos**

No sabía qué hacer, que decir, que sentir. Mi corazón parecía que iba a salir de mi pecho. Sentía que me asfixiaba y mandé mi mano a hacia mi garganta que se topó con aquella bufanda blanca.

—Natsu… —no podía creer, no.

—Natsu-san…

— ¡Natsu! —reprendió Erza con ferocidad— ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?

—Solo me divierto, Erza.

Erza miró sorprendida, tanto como todos nosotros. Natsu había arrastrado su nombre, con burla, veneno, como si fuera… nada.

— ¡Detén esto, cerebro de flama! ¿¡Ni si quiera apareciste por el gremio!? —La furia de Gray se iba aumentando pero aquello que antes me parecía una ''amigable'' pelea entre ellos, ahora simplemente parecía que de verdad se iban a matar.

La tensión subía, subía más y más; Al igual que mis lágrimas que querían escapar de mis ojos, solo bastaba un segundo más para que todo estallara.

¿Por qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué en aquellos ojos pareciera que no había nada? O... Sí… Sí que había algo. Odio.

—Natsu —escuché susurrar a Happy quien ya él no pudo aguantar sus lágrimas y entre lastimeros sollozos intentaba hablar — ¿p-por q-qué nun-nunca volviste? Natsu…

Quizás haya sido algo demasiado cruel, algo que nunca se vio de Natsu.

—Ven Happy —sonrió amigable como el viejo Natsu. ¡Como si fuera que el ataque anterior jamás lo hizo! ¡Como si fuera que ese agujero detrás de nosotros jamás lo hizo! — Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no, Happy?

— ¡Natsu! —fue gritando de felicidad Happy, volando, con sus lágrimas cayendo pero… como lo había dicho antes. Quizás haya sido algo demasiado cruel, algo que nunca se vio de Natsu.

Natsu golpeó a Happy antes de que el exceed pudiera abrazarlo, el nombre de Happy que antes le quedaba como anillo en el dedo, ya no le cabía. Volando en shock por recibir aquel puño envuelto en llamas, cerrando sus ojos por el fuerte impacto contra la pared y por último cayendo, rendido, desmayado quizás por aquel impacto.

—Salamander — escuché arrastrar peligrosamente aquella palabra por Gajeel pero no presté atención.

Quizás ese estúpido gato era molesto pero siempre me animaba… con Natsu, con el Natsu del pasado. Siempre cooperaba con él y siempre me distraía. Cuando creímos que Natsu murió, fue con aquel gato molesto con quien más simpaticé, con quien mutuamente nos consolábamos, uno llorando y el otro siendo el fuerte. Porque por más de que ese gato sea molesto, es el gato quizás… más valiente que vi en mi vida y sabía que ahora su corazón que ya estaba pedazos ya quizás ni existiera, como lo estaba el mío ahora.

—¡Happy! —fui a acoger a Happy entre mis brazos y estaba en lo cierto, cayó desmayado. Sentí la mirada de Natsu sobre mí y lo miré con súplica.

— ¿Por qué? — la ira dentro de mí comenzó a florecer mientras la súplica se marchitaba. ¡En su cara… En su rostro había una sonrisa de burla! ¡Se burlaba de nosotros! — ¿¡Por qué demonios golpeaste a Happy!? ¡Natsu! —rugí y las lágrimas caían sin poder controlarlas, la cólera dentro de mí era… inmensa.

Erza se cambió rápidamente a su armadura de la emperatriz de fuego; Gray comenzaba a colocar sus manos para crear hielo; Gajeel comenzó a cubrirse con sus escamas del dragón de hierro. Entonces, yo ¿por qué era incapaz de moverme?

¿Por qué sabía que le debía mucho a Natsu? Después de todo, gracias a él conocí a Fairy Tail, quien en poco tiempo se había convertido en mi familia; se encontró ahí para mí cuando perdí a mi padre y como en todos los momentos que yo estaba en peligro, él estaba ahí, salvándome una y otra vez. Él siempre estaba ahí.

¿Por las insinuaciones que me hacía Mira-san? Cuando me puse acalorada por el brazo que había apoyado Natsu sobre mí y luego hasta fantaseé con él y me dije a mí misma que estaba loca y esa loca idea de que Natsu se veía tierno sonrojado. ''Puede que Natsu realmente te amé, Lucy'' Reí para mí misma, a pesar de todo, Mirajane siempre sabía todo y nunca se la podía engañar.

¿Por aquellos detalles que eran simplemente fascinantes y que solo Natsu podría hacer? Como aquel árbol de Sakura que tanto deseaba ver pero estaba malditamente engripada y maldecí una y otra vez pero al final pude disfrutarlo gracias a Natsu.

¿¡Por qué no podía sacar una maldita llave y llamar a un espíritu para que lo ataque!?

¿¡Por qué demonios me encontraba corriendo hacia él!?

¿¡Por qué!?

¿¡POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTOY FRENTE A MIS COMPAÑEROS DE EQUIPO, HACIENDO OPOSICIÓN PARA QUE NO PUEDAN AVANZAR, SIN LLAVES, SIN NADA, DANDO MI ESPALDA A NATSU, A ESCASOS CENTÍMETROS DEL HIELO, HIERRO Y DE LAS ESPADAS DE ERZA!?

Erza, Gray, Gajeel y una Wendy preocupada me miraron por unos segundos hasta que me dijeron que me aparte, me negué.

—Lucy… —escuché decir a Natsu con diversión tanto también como comencé a escuchar sus pasos. Giré de perfil mi cara, mirando de reojo a Natsu pero sin poder ver realmente por las lágrimas. Y como su voz, él tenía una sonrisa pegada en su cara y yo simplemente comencé a temblar.

Los chicos le dijeron que no se acercara y yo, ya no podía ser capaz de moverme de donde estaba y de la forma que estaba — ¡No te acerques! —Natsu paró unos segundos pero siguió en camino adornando con una risita que me dio un escalofrío pero a la vez un cosquilleo en mi estómago.

—Lucy… —susurró en mi oído, me sobresalté y posó sus manos sobre mi cadera —estas temblando… —siguió con burla. Noté que Erza tenía un sonrojo pero luego de eso todos tenían caras enojadas.

— ¡Apártate de mí! —dije tratando de zafarme pero cuando se dio cuenta de mi intención, comenzó a quemar mi ropa con sus manos y me tiró hacia él con brusquedad, haciendo que él me rodeara con sus brazos y que mi espalda esté pegada a la de él, sintiendo su aliento caliente sobre mi lóbulo y voz ronca.

—Mmm —ronroneó— tu corazón está latiendo rápido.

—Tú no eres Natsu.

—Si lo soy.

—Natsu jamás lastimaría a Happy o a mí —dije aguantando el dolor de la quemadura en mis caderas — ¡O a algunos de sus compañeros!

El agarre de Natsu se aflojó y terminó susurrando nuevamente en mi oído — co… —lo miré. Sus ojos —…rre — Natsu.

— ¡No!

— ¡Lucy! —sus brazos temblaban y me liberaban.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Ven! —empezaron a llamarme los chicos y con todo el pesar de mi corazón corrí lejos de… Natsu.

* * *

Los días pasaban tortuosos, las noches eran peor. Luego de aquel tema con Natsu fuimos y pedimos mil disculpas a la señora pero que vendríamos de vuelta para salvar a Amy como sea, solo necesitábamos unos días para volver al gremio y avisar ya que no era nada fácil, con Natsu ahí.

Happy había despertado en el tren y rompió a llorar mientras yo trataba de consolarle. La verdad, todas las noches eran así, y las quemaduras parecieran como si aún estuvieran ahí, piel y fuego en contacto.

Caminaba la mayor parte del tiempo, distrayéndome. Cana ponía mala cara pero nunca me decía nada, el gremio se volvió sombrío, sin fiestas; pero todavía tratábamos de planear alguna táctica para que Natsu vuelva. Incluso Laxus parecía enojado, deprimido y eso es mucho.

Gildarts no vendría hasta dentro de dos meses pero sabía que no le caería muy bien la información.

Las chicas y por las chicas me refiero a: Erza, Lisanna, Levy, Cana y Mirajane. Nos la pasábamos de tienda en tienda. Puedo jurar que tratábamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para poder distraernos. Y generalmente Erza y Levy se quedaban a dormir a veces.

Gray estaba con Gajeel y Lily en un rincón quizás aun meditando el asunto aunque parecía que ya se volvió una costumbre mientras Juvia trataba de saber por qué su Gray-sama parecía tan molesto.

Y Happy… cada tanto iba a su casa donde vivía con Natsu. Una vez me pidió para ir con él y ayudarlo a limpiar por si Natsu volvía. Me enfadaba por momentos pero lo entendía, Happy trataba de hacer como si fuera que Natsu jamás lo engañó o jamás lo golpeó, lo apoyaba pero algún día debe afrontar la realidad.

Me reí de mí misma. ¿Y yo? ¿Yo la afronto o solo salgo huyendo?

Notificamos a los del gremio lo sucedido y todos quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia. Quisieron ir pero el maestro les paró. Nunca en mi vida o mejor dicho en mi tiempo con Fairy Tail había visto a Makarov tan serio como estaba en aquel momento.

Un día cotidiano, mientras estaba hablando con Mira sobre la barra, ella fue a entregar el pedido de bebida que le pidió Macao-san y me dejó sola por unos instantes hasta que sentí que alguien tocó mi hombro obligándome a dar media vuelta.

—Lu-chan —me llamó Levy.

— ¿Levy-chan?

—Necesito que hagamos algo — su expresión era seria.

— ¿Qué quieres, Levy-chan? ¿Algo anda mal? ¿Gajeel ya se te declaró?

— ¡No! ¡Lu-chan! — se sonrojó.

— ¿Quieres declararte a Gajeel y no sabes cómo? —No recibí respuesta — ¡Levy-chan! Jamás creí que fueras ese tipo de chica.

—Créeme, Lu-chan. Estoy segura que con lo que pasaste debes querer distraerte para no pensar en eso pero esto es algo serio —asentí en comprensión. ¿Quién más me podía entender como lo hacía ella? —Vamos a la biblioteca.

—Sí.

Caminamos con Levy y charlamos felices como si no hubiese estado a punto de matar a alguien hace un momento si no la escuchaba. Una vez que llegamos.

—Lu-chan… necesitamos buscar información.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Recuerdas contra los miembros de tártaros que nos enfrentamos?

—Sí.

—No son humanos, son solo ''esclavos'' ¿quizas?

— ¿Eh? ¿¡Cómo!?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Cuando me secuestraron, escuché que hablaban de sus ''comandantes'' o personas superiores. Demonios que como al que Gray se enfrentó de pequeño, fueron creados por Zeref.

¿Demonios? ¿Zeref? Esto estaba yendo muy lejos.

— ¿Entonces qué exactamente debemos buscar? — sabía que irradiaba determinación.

—Algo referente a Zeref, un libro del que hable sobre él, una biografía, Lu-chan… Esto es algo peligroso y lo presiento.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Levy-chan. Cuentas conmigo —en seguida llamé a Virgo, Loke, Tauro, Geminis y Capricornio.

Levy asintió y sus ojos se dirigieron y comenzamos la búsqueda.

Natsu… ¿Qué sucedió contigo?

* * *

_**4 horas después...**_

—No hay nada— suspiré cansada.

—Moo… demasiados libros y eso que me gustan.

— ¿Qué haremos, Levy-chan? ¿Cómo es que no podemos encontrar la biografía del villano más grande?

—Puede ser justamente por eso, magia oscura.

—Eso no es excusa, hay millones de practicantes al caso.

—Hmmm… —comenzó a pensar Levy pero luego le salían cascadas de sus ojos —Lu-chan, esto es imposible.

—Hime-sama —comentó Virgo apareciendo del suelo frente a nosotras que estábamos sobre la alfombra tiradas, rodeadas de libros. Levy le apartó un libro que estaba sobre su cabeza —Gracias, Levy-sama.

—No te preocupes.

— ¿Qué me ibas a decir, Virgo?

—Loke-nii-san y nadie de mis hermanos ha podido capaz de encontrar el libro.

— ¡Lo siento, amor mío! — se disculpó Loke de lejos mientras aún seguía viendo con Capricornio.

— ¿Recibiremos castigo, hime-sama?

— ¡No! ¡Virgo! —suspiré.

—Zeref… —murmuró Levy — ¿quién podría saber algo de él? — se cuestionó, quizás más para sí misma.

—Quizás Igneel-sama pudiera ayudar, hime-sama — dijo de pronto Virgo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Levy.

—Igneel-sama, apareció de la nada, al igual que el otro dragón. Ellos sabían algo por supuesto.

Levy y yo nos miramos como si fuera que descubrimos un secreto universal.

— ¿Recibiré castigo, hime-sama? —me dijo.

—No —negué con mi cabeza — pueden descansar, gracias por su ayuda —suspiré— no se ¿Qué hubiese hecho sin ustedes?

Siguiente parada, Igneel. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Eso era otra cosa. Otro problema. Más tiempo sin poder que Natsu vuelva con nosotros.

* * *

_**Con Natsu**_

—¿Te sucede algo, Natsu?

—No es nada.

—¿Seguro?

—Ella era tierna...

—Enfócate en tu objetivo.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero — apreté mis puños destrozando la pared y enviando una mirada mortal a aquel hombre — tratas de interrumpir de nuevo y te aniquilo convirtiéndote en cenizas ¿entendido?

—S-Sí.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y GOMEN T.T he tardado pero estaba un poco seca, no lo sé me agarró el bloqueo al escritor seguro XD pero ya he pasado esa fase asi que El Fuego Perdido será una actualización de cada semana o cada dos semanas 3**

**MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAS A USTEDES CRIATURITAS DIVINAS QUE LES DIERON FAV, FOLLOW Y SOBRE TODO ME DEJAN SABER COMO LES PARECE MI FIC. **

**Realmente al comienzo estaba nerviosa porque no creí que el fic sería bueno y cada comentario me hacía pensar de nuevo y ustedes la razón 3**

**En el próximo capítulo les responderé a todos los comentarios y bueno nada más. Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo enorme. **

**Nos leemos. Besos. **

**Zoey-chan fuera :3**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Desclaimer: Los perosnajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima :3**

**El Fuego Perdido**

**Capítulo 3: Misterio**

— ¿Lucy?

— ¿Hmm? ¿Sucede algo, Mira-san?

— ¿No encontraron nada?

—No —negué con mi cabeza.

Suspiré y apoyé mis codos sobre la barra, sosteniendo mi rostro con una palma de mi mano mientras que con la otra jugaba con el vaso que me había servido Mirajane.

—Bueno, ha Natsu le tardó muchos años para encontrarlo —comentó la peliblanca tratando de animarme — y la vez que se vieron fue aquella vez— se le resbaló una gotita mientras a mí me rodeó una aura deprimida. Si Natsu no lo encontró antes ¿Cómo diablos yo podré?

—Supongo. Es como que simplemente se borró.

— ¿Y Levy-chan?

—Fue junto con Gajeel para hablar —Vi como Mira sonrió picaronamente — ¿Hay algo que no sepa? —levanté una ceja confundida.

—No —negó con su cabeza tranquilamente, cambiando a otro vaso para secar con el trapo entre sus manos — Pero… hacen linda pareja — me sonrió abiertamente, típico de Mira-san. Le devolví la sonrisa — ¿No lo crees? — asentí en respuesta.

—Bueno... —me levanté del asiento terminando de tomar todo mi jugo — Debo irme. Gracias, Mira-san —Tanto como Mira y yo sonreímos a diferencia de que yo levanté una mano haciendo un gesto de despedida y me dirigía hacia la salida.

—Ten cuidado, Lucy.

—Sí.

Salí del gremio tranquilamente, a pesar de que atrás mío había peleas y desorden como de costumbre; se tiraban sillas, bebidas y cosas que generalmente son normales de ver volando, una gotita estilo anime cayó acompañada de una sonrisa nerviosa, ahora los miembros del gremio se encontraban ebrios.

Respiré profundamente el aire de la noche, mientras miraba el cielo admirando la luna y las estrellas; admirándolas no solo por ser hermosos puntitos brillosos que adornaban aquel manto azul oscuro sino por la estrecha relación que tengo con cada una de aquellas constelaciones.

Las calles estaban adornadas por farolas como también algunos lugares de comida donde habían varias personas sonriendo y por las casas que aún tenían sus luces encendidas aunque otras pocas no.

Al final de la caminata y como toque final, la costumbre de caminar sobre la franja de ladrillo, situada cerca del río no se perdía, aunque el barquero que habitualmente pasa no se encontraba. Frente a mi departamento, miré el río, se encontraba hermoso, era tan hermoso.

Estuvimos fuera por cuatro meses junto con Levy y Happy, buscando como locas a Igneel. Creo que el resultado ya lo saben. También, una parte mía deseaba encontrarle por casualidad a Natsu, al Natsu Dragneel que nosotros conocemos, pero tampoco sucedió. Lo único que conseguimos por las aldeas y las ciudades fue dinero por gracias a Kami los trabajos fáciles que se nos presentaban durante la búsqueda. Así que… al menos tenía con que pagar mi alquiler.

—Supongo que es la única cosa buena — bajé mi mirada.

No miraba nada en específico, no había nada tampoco que mirar. Me sumergí en mis pensamientos sin hacer caso a los escasos ruidos que habían a lo lejos, de las personas que claro, estaban compartiendo momentos junto con sus seres queridos.

Se suponía que yo vendría a mi departamento, entrando por aquella puerta y observando a Natsu y a Happy cometiendo el mismo allanamiento de siempre a través de la ventana, con una sonrisa y probablemente tirándose en la cama diciendo que era cómoda acompañada con una disculpa poco desinteresada por una rabieta mía.

Viendo ahora hacia mi edificio, noto que la ventana estaba cerrada. Ahora que lo pienso, su marca de Fairy Tail había sido sustituida por la de Tártaros. Otro suspiro se me escapa y la misma pregunta que me hago desde que lo vi de vuelta viene a mí ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Natsu vaya allí?

Saqué la llave de mi departamento y la abrí. La puerta se abría con un ligero ruido y prendí las luces. Di unos pasos adentro y dejé mis cosas (látigo y llaves) sobre la mesa. Fui hacia mi habitación y por la luz encendida de la lámpara pude ver a Happy durmiendo. Suspiré y me senté a lado de él.

Acaricié a Happy y no sabía que sentir. Si él no hubiese estado conmigo quizás nunca hubiese salido de esta habitación y mi estado de depresión hubiese sido peor. No solo buscaba a Igneel por mí, sino por todos nosotros que queríamos a Natsu de vuelta. Happy… preguntó a todas las personas, tardaba horas buscando desde el cielo y en alguna que otra misión se terminó molestando con Levy y conmigo por no buscar a Igneel y hacer los trabajos pero es Happy, tenía orgullo pero no se enojaba realmente.

Me levanté, cogí una toalla y me metí al baño para descansar mis músculos. Esta tarde habíamos llegado luego de nuestra búsqueda. Estaba muerta y parecía que no era la única.

—No te preocupes, Lucy. Natsu volverá. — escuché murmurar entre sueños a Happy. Sonreí y finalmente cerré la puerta del baño.

No había libros que hablen sobre Zeref, no había rastro de Igneel y no tenía idea de si Natsu se encontraba o no todavía en aquel edificio, a parte aun debíamos encontrar a esa niña… aunque Alzack-san y Bisca-san dijeron que podían hacer aquella misión para enseñarle a Asuka-chan como eran los trabajos.

* * *

—Lucy….

Gruñí y me giré.

—Luce, despiértate — sentí algo en mi cara. Maldito gato.

—Lucyyy…si no te despiertas mostraré a todos los magos del gremio tu novela. Maldito gato.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan chantajista, Happy? —me senté con Happy sobre mi sábana.

—Yo lo llamaría extorsionar, suena bien con la ''x''.

— ¿Eh? — un tic nervioso saltó en mí. Maldito gato.

—Leí tu novela, jeje — se tapó la boca con sus patas azules, maldito gato. ¿Happy sabía leer? No. ¿A Happy le gusta leer?

— ¿¡Que!? Maldito gato —finalmente lo dije y lo diría un millón de veces ''maldito gato''— ¿Leíste mi novela?

— ¡Aye! Are, Luce. Tampoco es que escribas tan bien —un aura asesina me rodeaba.

—No habrá pescado para ti y eso que mientras tu buscabas por los cielos Levy y yo fuimos a comprar cosas y no te diste cuenta que compre como veinticinco pescados — dije sonriendo socarronamente mientras vi como Happy palideció.

— ¡Ohh Dios Lucy! — me empezó a hacer reverencia.

Reí y me comencé a preparar.

Llegamos al gremio un rato después. El humor era normal, al menos sabíamos que Natsu estaba vivo y eso tranquilizó bastante nuestro ánimo.

— ¡Lucy! —Gritó Gray al verme y vino junto a mí, sin ropa — hagamos una misión.

—Gray, tu ropa — avisé.

— ¡Maldición!

Mientras Gray se había puesto a toda velocidad su camisa, miré detrás de un poste de madera del gremio.

—Gray-sama… ha pedido a Lucy una misión — Juvia como siempre me amenazó con la mirada, yo solo pude murmurar un ''no es lo que piensas'' con una gotita— ¿Por qué Gray-sama no pidió una misión a Juvia? — comenzaron a salir dos cascadas de sus ojos.

— ¡Aye! —dijo Happy como respuesta Gray.

—Supongo que debo comprarme ropa y pescados — sonreí.

— ¿Y tú alquiler? — cuestionó Erza apareciendo detrás de mí.

—Lo pagué ayer — asintió en comprensión con sus brazos cruzados.

— ¿Entonces vamos a completar una misión? — dijo Gray.

—Sí —contestamos sonrientes con Erza.

— ¡Aye Sir!

* * *

Estábamos Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charle y Lily en la ciudad de Oak, donde antes se encontraba el gremio de Phantom Lord, al noreste de Fiore. Habíamos dicho a Gajeel hacia donde nos dirigíamos pero él se negó con tranquilidad a venir con nosotros pero le dio permiso a Lily para venir y la verdad es que, cuando salimos del gremio Levy parecía nerviosa y cuando la saludamos su rostro estaba decorado con un rubor rojo intenso y tropezaba con sus palabras.

Recibimos una petición de un habitante pidiendo ayuda para su local. No tenía personal porque los que salieron decían que algo extraño pasaba en aquella cafetería.

— ¡Gracias por venir! — dijo un señor, estatura pequeña y de unos treinta y dos años aproximadamente —Con todos los inconvenientes que pasan aquí es imposible conseguir trabajadores y como verán yo solo no puedo con todos—suspiró con cansancio pero luego nos miró y sonrió.

—Tranquilo, señor — dijo Erza solemne y con una sonrisa— nosotros nos encargaremos de que no pase nada malo y que usted no vuelva a perder trabajadores.

—La verdad es que temo jovencita… que incluso ya nadie venga, ni como cliente — suspiró y se adentró a su local invitándonos a pasar.

—Resolveremos el problema — comentó Gray.

— ¡Aye!

—No tiene por qué preocuparse — me uní a ellos con Wendy asintiendo.

—Si Wendy lo hace, supongo que debo ayudar — comentó Charle.

—Lo haré por Gajeel que no vino—dijo Lily.

El señor nos dio nuestros trajes para empezar a atender a los clientes y debo admitir que Wendy se veía raramente tierna en su traje de maid.

—Wendy ese traje te queda muy bien —elogió Happy.

—Gracias —dijo Wendy mientras se sonrojaba y Erza asentía pero sabía que la pequeña estaba incómoda, después de todo un grupo de hombres quizás pervertidos de primera clase miraban a Wendy sin disimular.

—Tranquila, Wendy — dijo Erza dándose cuenta también de su incomodidad —Te enseñaré como deshacerse de esa clase de hombres.

Wendy asintió mientras veíamos como Erza se dirigía hacia la mesa de ellos.

—¡Ustedes! — dijo con una voz que atemorizaba. Claro está que ellos comenzaron a sudar y no dudaba que su piel se haya puesto de gallina —¿puedo tomar sus órdenes, amos? —dijo luego para tomar una pose sexy. A todos nosotros se nos cayeron gotitas. ¿ Qué intentaba hacer?

Luego de eso Erza vino junto a nosotros — Ahora solo falta servirles, decirles que paguen una vez que hayan consumido todo y decirles que se vayan —¿Cómo echas a un cliente o lo obligas a salir de tu cafetería? Otra gota se resbaló, la mentalidad de Erza-san era… increíble.

—¿Y cómo se supone que haces para que una vez que consuman todo se vayan de inmediato — es decir muchos se quedan hablando y recordando momentos.

—Ingenua, Lucy — dijo de repente Erza, cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo. Estaba a punto de armarle un berrinche pero me cayó con una mano y una mirada segura—miren.

Hicimos lo que dijo y la observamos. Caminaba en dirección a una pareja y ellos cuando vieron llegar a Erza que la miraron y luego se miraron de vuelta dudosos de lo que estaba pasando.

—Disculpen —dijo Erza — ¿Pueden retirarse?

—¿Qué? — dijo entre alterado y desconcertado el hombre.

—Están ocupando un espacio impotante y hay varios clientes más que quieren ser atendidos — aclaró y era cierto,con la noticia sobre nosotros en aquel lugar muchas personas venían y otras quedaban afuera.

— ¡No! —se negó el hombre de forma rotunda, cruzándose de brazos pero luego miró a Erza y cambió de idea — N-no sería problema, ¿verdad R-Rin-chan?

—Cla-claro— La mujer asintió e inmediatamente se fueron no sin antes dejar el dinero sobre la mesa.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Vuelvan pronto! —les despidió Erza y luego se dio media vuelta para mirarnos y sonreírnos demostrando ingenio, cerrando sus ojos tranquilamente. ¿Cómo lo hace todo tan fácil? ¿Debía practicar mi mirada asesina? Miré a Lily que estaba a mi lado y éste solo negó con su cabeza en desaprobación. Me deprimí.

Llamé a Virgo y a Loke mediante las horas pasaban y cada vez más gente venía dejándose influenciar en que aquella cafetería se encontraban magos de Fairy Tail.

Todo iba normal y realmente ya comenzaba a dudar si las personas antes que nosotras solo imaginaban cosas.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche y estábamos cerrando el lugar. Wendy, Charle, Lily y Happy se encargaban que las mesas estén bien; Erza y Gray atendían a las últimas personas que quedaban; Virgo y yo nos encargábamos de lavar los platos.

—Hime-sama, creo que hemos terminado.

Asentí — Gracias, Virgo. Puedes volver —suspiré cansada y Virgo volvió a su mundo.

Estaba viendo como Erza y Gray atendían ¿será que aquel hombre solo nos utilizó para que hagamos más popular su negocio? Una gotita anime se me resbaló.

Me apoyé contra el lavaplatos y cuando iba a cerrar mis ojos vi que algo negro se movió rápidamente a mi izquierda mientras captaba el ruido que algo se cayó. Me sobresalté,no quería mirar, me quedé congelada y me estremecí ¿Qué demonios era eso? Aguanté la respiración hasta que la dejé salir, si era un fantasma igual me vería y el quedarme en la misma posición por dos minutos no cambiaría el resultado de que… el fantasma me vería.

Fui caminando hacia aquel lugar y miré a los costados. A la izquierda en el suelo había una tasa rota… ¿aunque Natsu no estuviera con nosotros igual todo se destruía?; mi vista de dirige a mi derecha y encontré una puerta de salida. Salí por aquella puerta, dándome como resultado una calle desolada.

Escuché pasos de corrida y comencé a correr detrás de ellos. Ya quizás era demasiado tarde pero me había dado cuenta de que me dirigió hacia una especie de bosque, un lugar montañoso y encontré una cueva.

Caminé sutil hacia la gruta frente a mí, estaba segura que los pasos me guiaban hasta aquí. Traté de agarrar mis llaves de Tauro y de es Escorpio pero por supuesto que no pude, tenía puesto mi traje de Maid, había olvidado mis cosas en el puesto.

Maldecía una y otra vez preguntándome si me aventuraba o no a entrar sola en aquel lugar que se veía bastante oscuro. Si iba hasta donde estaban Gray y Erza… di media vuelta pero inmediatamente comencé a sentir un escalofrío. Todo estaba oscuro y mi luz era la luna que maldita sea nuevamente, habían nubes que solo hacían la noche más oscura de como ya era. No quería pasar por aquel lugar sola.

Escuché un rugido, algo como llamándome la atención y la respiración sobre mi nuca prácticamente. Me salió un pequeño gritito y me puse rígida. Me di la vuelta y el animal tenía una cara de reptil, sus colmillos inferiores sobresalían y tenía el tamaño de un oso con su cuerpo color marrón.

—¡Ayuda! — escuché en el interior de la cueva pero cuando me di cuenta de que el animal ya estaba sobre sus dos patas traseras queriendo aplastarme.

Corrí entre sus patas, esquivando sus dos delanteras que estaban sobre mi cabeza y me adentré en aquella cueva sin ver.

Me adentraba cada vez más y más, no podía divisar nada y comencé a escuchar gotas de agua cayendo. Finalmente, en el centro,el lugar era enorme, y se iluminaba por un pequeño cráter cubierto por enredaderas que dejaba pasar a la luna y su luz que se reflejaba sobre un pequeño depósito de agua. Más en el fondo vi a una niña de unos seis o siete años, sus rodillas estaban juntas cerca de su pecho, con sus manos enjugándose las lágrimas y llorando a todo pulmón.

Caminé lentamente hacia ella, tenía el pelo castaño.

— ¿Quién eres? —y ojos violetas. Me miró dudosa y noté como agarró con su mano izquierda una roca.

—Soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia — me arrodillé frente a ella — soy maga de Fairy Tail— le sonreí mostrando mi marca.

—¿D-de Fairy T-tail?

—Sí —asentí aun con una sonrisa.

La niña me examinó pero luego puso una cara de horror y se abrazó con fuerza las piernas — ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

Me encontraba desconcertada y acerqué mi mano a su rostro para secar sus lágrimas y ella cerró con fuerza sus ojos —N-no me hagas nada — suplicó.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí para ayudarte… este…

—Lyn… —respondió.

— ¿Apellido?

—No lo tengo — dijo con tristeza. Dudaba si debía seguir preguntando o no —mi pa-padre para mí él ya no es nada.

Me sorprendí al escuchar esas palabras pero no respondí.

— ¿Y tu madre? — pregunté al cabo de unos segundos.

—Muerta.

—… —la abracé sin pensar— Lo siento — susurré y sabía que ella estaba sorprendida por aquel afecto.

Nos separamos — ¿T-tú… conoces a Natsu Dragneel? — preguntó de repente con mucha cautela.

Asentí y ella bajó su mirada — Pero el dejó el gremio —contesté sin saber si estaba bien o no la respuesta. Realmente no sabía si debía preguntar algo o no pero esta niña parecía un misterio.

— ¿Entonces no me harás daño?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Él me busca — ¿Por qué Natsu la busca?

— ¿Eh?

—Es por eso que Yo me cuida — ¿Por qué necesita protección?

— ¿Y-Yo? —escuché pasos detrás de mí y mi pelos se pusieron de punta. ¿Era ese monstruo de la entrada?

—Tranquilo, Yo— dijo la niña— Ella es buena.

Escuché un resoplido y como los pasos se alejaban.

—Are… ¿Y por qué gritaste ''ayuda''?

—Creí que eras una enviada de mi padre.

— ¿Tu padre?

—Él… — escuchamos un ruido fuerte seguido por otros sonidos lastimeros que se hicieron eco dentro de la cueva, proveniente de la entrada y me puse de pie protegiendo a la niña.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —exigí.

Vi a tres hombres entrar y ellos se reían mientras sacaban cuchillos.

Lo malo era que… yo no tenía nada y ellos eran tres armados.

* * *

_**Con Natsu…**_

Sonreí al captar el olor de Lyn. Lo sabía, aquella niña no se daba por vencida con su padre.

Mientras iba hacia el escondite donde me guiaba el olor pude captar otro olor pero este no lo reconocí.

Escuché un estruendo y algunos pájaros volaban lejos de ahí, aumenté la velocidad y vi un animal enorme derrotado y haciendo sonidos lastimeros y dirigí mi vista dentro de la cueva que había frente a mí, donde el olor de Lyn también se encontraba.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —esa voz… esa voz si la conocía.

* * *

_**Adelanto del próximo capítulo**_

— ¿Cambiaste tu perfume?

—Qué te importa —tenía una expresión defensiva.

—Me gusta — se sonrojó, sonreí.

—Na-Na… Id...idio…

—No te esfuerces —seguí sonriendo arrogante, era divertida — ¿vienes sola?

Escuchamos una explosión hacia la ciudad y miré a Lucy. Su cara lo decía todo. Claro que no venía sola.

* * *

**Muchísimas**** gracias a todos por sus comentarios, nuevos seguidores y a los que dieron favorito al fic. 3**

**¿Que tal les parece el fic? ¿Quieren los capítulos más largos o como esta clase de caps?**

** Lo sé es muy raro pero quisiera hacer un Natsu un poco arrogante ¿como sería para ustedes un Natsu malvado, es decir, su actitud? ;) y para aquellas personitas a las que les dejo con intriga 3 yo también los amo :3 **

**Bueno chicos/as les dejo esta continuación, espero que lo disfruten **

**Besos. Bye 3**


	5. Capítulo 4

**_Desclaimer:_ Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima (*^o^*)**

**El Fuego Perdido**

**Nota: **_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Capítulo 4: En busca de Lyn**

Claro todo que todo iba mal ¿Esto podría ir peor? Tenía tres hombres con navajas en sus manos y yo no tenía absolutamente nada.

— ¿¡Quiénes son!?

—Tranquila, no te haremos daño — dijo uno de ellos dando un paso.

— ¡Quieto! ¡No te acerques!

—Tranquila gatita —dijo el otro con una sonrisa — si no quieres que te lastimemos danos a la niña.

Miré a Lyn de reojo y ella estaba temblando.

—Me niego —volví a mirar a los hombres solo que con mucha más determinación.

—Ara, ara... — dijo suspirando el que hasta ahora estaba cayado — supongo que incluso si lo hicieras o no digamos que igual te haríamos… algo.

Los tres se rieron y yo solo tragué mi saliva.

Comencé por esquivar uno que otro ataque, recibí una que otra cortadura y digamos a los tres pude encajarle un patada de Lucy pero no bastó en absoluto, quizás ni cosquillas les causó bueno aunque uno trataba de no moverse mucho, supongo que le dolía.

Quedé tirada en el suelo y uno de ellos me agarró de mi pelo, gemí por el dolor, y mandé mis manos alrededor de la suya tratando de zafar su agarre. Me estiró a la izquierda para tomar impulso y tirarme con fuerza hacia la derecha. Me sentía como cuando pelee contra Minerva solo que un poco más compasivo y la verdad era que... los cuatro estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, yo podría ser maga pero no tenía mis llaves aunque… ellos tenían la imponente estructura física como la de Laxus.

Mi ropa se había desgarrado por la pelea y cortes, en mi mejilla izquierda sentía como las gotas de sangre se derramaban y como sobre mi cadera la tela se iba humedeciendo. Lo peor era que Lyn solo se quedaba ahí, al menos, podría huir ¿no?

Sentía que mi cuerpo me pesaba pero igual me levanté, uno de ellos fue rápidamente hacia mí, agarrando mis manos entre las suyas desde atrás y pateando fuertemente mis piernas para que me arrodille. Sentí el frío filo de la navaja ligeramente sobre mi cuello como también sentí que esa sutil pose me había cortado apenas. Eran tres, yo era una, ellos armados, yo sola, eran hombres, yo mujer.

Eran hombres… ¿seducirles ayudaría a mi situación? ¡No! Lucy estás loca. Yo no soy así ¿Patearles en su punto débil? Quizás eso sería caer bajo, tenía orgullo. Aparte de que tenían fuerza.

— ¡Voy! —Escuché la voz de Lyn mientras uno de ellos me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona—pero no le hagan nada.

Sentí como el filo se fue alejando y yo me removí en mi lugar hasta que me tiraron de frente.

No les podía dejar así, ¿qué clase de maga era? Tenía ganas de llorar. Maldición ¿por qué no era como Erza o Mira o cualquier otra persona. ¿Por qué daba pena?

Agarré un puñado de tierra mientras veía con impotencia como llevaban a Lyn con forcejeo, vi mi marca de Fairy Tail, no dejaría que las lágrimas salgan, fruncí el ceño, tampoco dejaría que llevaran a Lyn, me levanté con mis piernas temblando.

Mi pelo caía sobre mi cara — ¿Seguirás? —se burló uno de ellos.

—Soy de Fairy Tail, no dejaré que se la lleven —dije mirándolos con una determinación que no solo se encontraba en la mirada.

El que llevaba a Lyn terminó de reírse levemente y luego me dirigió una sonrisa de burla— ¿Quisiera saber... cómo?

—Ábrete… Puerta del León —susurré— ¡Leo! —una luz dorada brilló fuertemente frente a mi apareciendo Loke e hacer su impacto regulus.

Mi magia se iba rápidamente. Ni si quiera sabía cómo pude abrir la puerta sin la llave y sin que el espíritu la abriera por sí sola.

— ¡Lucy! — Dijo Loke para regresar una vez que derrotó a los hombres — ¿estás bien? — se acercó a mí pero no pudo acercarse tanto.

— ¡Rugido del dragón de fuego! —en eso Loke fue golpeado por una llamarada de fuego.

— ¡Loke! —grité al ver como mi espíritu impactó contra la pared rocosa. Corrí hacia él — Loke, vuelve.

—Lo siento, Lucy — dijo Loke antes de irse con una cara avergonzada.

Miré con odio y con enfado a aquel de cabello rosa, que tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Problemas con la diferencia de fuerza? — comentó divertido para cruzarse de brazos y hacer un leve gesto hacia los tres hombres que Loke derrotó.

—Ca-cállate —respondí enfadada, recordando que este no era Natsu. Hubo unos segundos de silencio y Lyn ya estaba conmigo. No podré contra alguien como Natsu, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan agresiva, Lucy? — se comenzó a acercar y vi la marca de su nuevo gremio.

—Tú no me conoces —dije retrocediendo un paso.

— ¿De verdad? —Dio otro paso cada vez más cerca —Creí que éramos nakamas —confesó divertido.

—Exacto, éramos. — corregí y él se detuvo frente a mí, arrinconándome contra la pared. Hice una seña con la mano a Lyn para que se retire pero Natsu fue listo.

—Si te mueves, tú eliges… su vida — posó una mano sobre mi cuello, sobre la herida hecha por el filo exactamente—o la tuya — amenazó a Lyn y ella se quedó ahí. ¿Todos querían llegar a mi carótida o qué?

— ¿Viste todo? — me atreví a preguntar luego de unos segundos y los negros ojos de Natsu se posaron sobre los míos.

—Fue entretenido — ¿No pudo ser capaz de ayudarme? Definitivamente este no era Natsu.

—Idiota — murmuré.

—Ara, Lucy. Estas viva ¿o no? — sonrió socarronamente.

La verdad que nunca pensé llegar estar en esta situación con Natsu, a pesar de que le quería decir ''Púdrete'' ''maldito'' y muchas otras cosas más que no las diré, no podía ser capaz de realmente odiarlo, aun cuando estaba atentando contra mi vida.

Miré a Natsu y me sentí nostálgica, extrañaba su sonrisa, una verdadera y no una burlona como la de ahora; extrañaba ver tanta vida y felicidad a la vez a través de sus ojos esperando por más aventuras. Al menos su ropa seguía siendo como la de siempre solo que más oscura y con la marca de tártaros en color rojo sobre su hombro.

—Tátaros… — mandé inconsciente mi manos hacia su marca pero el detuvo mi muñeca a medio camino.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Qué haces tú?

— ¿Por qué debo darte explicaciones?

— ¿Por qué haces daño a todos?

— ¿Por qué no dejas de responder a mi pregunta con otra pregunta?

— ¿Por qué no debería? — sonreí burlona y Natsu frunció el ceño. Este Natsu más serio resultaba un poco divertido.

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos unos segundos. Estaba muy cerca de mí. Solo rezo que a mi sangre no se le ocurra acumularse en mis mejillas, de verdad la necesito hacia mis piernas para que no me agarre un calambre y caiga y que al final esté en un peor momento suficiente de como ya lo es este.

Sentí un puño de repente que me noqueó, fijé mis ojos a medida que caía — Natsu… —susurré y él se hizo a un lado sabiendo que en mi caída solo me enfrentaba contra el suelo. Lo último que vi fueron sus ojos evitando los míos antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

* * *

— ¡Lucy! —fue lo último que escuché a los lejos. Lyn…— ¡Lucy despiértate, mi bella durmiente!

—Hime, lo siento —reconocí a Virgo y luego una oleada de agua fría sentí sobre todo mi cuerpo.

—Virgo… —escuché a Loke — eso fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer — al ver como mi ropa se pegaba a mi piel a medida que yo me levantaba con mi cabeza dando vuelta aunque pude ver como a Loke sus ojos se volvían corazones.

—Ugh… ¿Qué pasó? — agarré mi cabeza, maldición necesitaba que las cosas dejaran de moverse.

—Nii-san estaba preocupado por ti y entonces salimos para ver cómo se encontraba, ya he vendado sus heridas— dijo Virgo poniéndose a mi altura en el suelo de cuclillas y pasándome un balde con agua— es momento de mi castigo, hime.

Aparté el balde y solo negué con la cabeza, suspirando y sonriendo. Sin embargo, observé a mi alrededor, aún estaba en la cueva.

— ¿¡Cuánto tiempo pasó!? —el pánico me invadió y agarré moviendo bruscamente a Virgo que no cambiaba su expresión.

—No lo sabemos —suspiró Loke. Me levanté rápidamente y evité la sensación de mareo y dolor de cabeza que sentía — ¡Lucy! ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡Debo buscar a Lyn y reunirme con los demás! —Grité pero me di la vuelta con una sonrisa para que pudieran verme segura —No se preocupen, estaré bien —susurré. Loke y Virgo asintieron y se despidieron para volver a su mundo.

Una vez que salí me di cuenta de que todavía era de noche pero mis esperanzas de encontrar a Lyn se hacían cada vez menores. Decidí ir por mis cosas y prepararme avisando a los demás lo que acababa de suceder… aunque ¿debía contar esto? Negué con mi cabeza. Claro que sí, Lucy.

Luego de un rato de caminar entre los árboles escuché a alguien quien me llamaba y me volteé a ver a mi izquierda. Casi salieron lágrimas de mis ojos y mi sonrisa se ensanchó — ¡Erza! ¡Gray! ¡Happy! ¡Wendy! ¡Charle! ¡Lily! — fui corriendo hacia ellos que tenían una expresión preocupada.

— ¿¡Dónde demonios te metiste, Lucy!? — regañó Erza.

—Eso es peligroso, Lucy. No avisaste nada y desapareciste como si nada. Son como las cuatro de la madrugada.

—Lo siento —susurré avergonzada. Creo que no era el mejor momento para contar lo sucedido.

—Bien — dijo Gray poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro — lo bueno es que ya estás aquí — sonrió y Erza me estiró para abrazarme contra su armadura.

— ¡Auch!

—Estuve muy preocupada por ti, Lucy — dijo ignorando mi dolor y con una expresión dramática.

Desde que Natsu ya no estuvo más con nosotros ellos se volvieron de esta manera, tan sobre protectores, tan cuidadosos de lo que me estaba o no pasando. Eran como hermanos mayores.

—Gray-san tiene razón — dijo Wendy para regalarme una de sus sonrisas — ya estás aquí.

—Supongo que Wendy tiene razón pero ni si quiera llevaste tus llaves — suspiró Charle.

—Eso fue peligroso, Luce — dijo Happy volando frente a mí.

—Happy tiene razón — estuvo de acuerdo Lily que se encontraba a lado de Charle.

— ¿Aun así que te pasó? — dijo Gray a la defensiva y mirándome de arriba abajo lo cual me incomodo en cierta manera.

—Me encontré con unos monstruos nada más —reí nerviosamente pero los demás asintieron, todos excepto Wendy quien frunció el ceño pero se encargó de ocultarlo al notar mi mirada de preocupación.

Cerré mis ojos a medida que iban avanzando frente a mí._ ''Mierda, Wendy era una Dragon Slayer ¿se habrá dado cuenta?''_

* * *

_**Escondido entre los árboles, observando todo desde lejos...**_

—Ara, entonces no dijo nada. ¿Qué planeas? —dijo un mago de fuego.

— ¡Tengo hambre! —se quejó la niña con brazos cruzados.

— ¡Pero si ya te di de comer!

— ¿¡Crees que me llenaré con una manzana!?

—Oh…. Lo siento, reina — dijo cabreado y lleno de sarcasmo— ¿Qué desearía usted de comer?

— Quiero carne con ensalada y un refresco —Natsu se quedó sin alma mientras que Lyn solo encogió sus hombros—Tú eres el que me asustas y evitas que cene. Al menos sé responsable — exigió. Chiquita pero poderosa. Era una Erza pensó de inmediato Natsu, solo que cinco veces más mandona.

—Olvídalo — se negó el mago y la niña alzó una ceja. Apunto de abrir su boca Natsu la tapó algo inquieto — ¡Bien! —Susurró alterado — bien… vamos.

Así fue como la niña sonrió maliciosamente de oreja a oreja y Natsu agarró su cabeza rosada ¿por qué siendo él quien era, tenía que cuidar de esta niña irritante?

—Maldito, Mard — masculló.

—No maldigas. Si al menos me vas a secuestrar empieza a tener un buen carácter—A Natsu se le cayó una gota. '_'La hubiese dejado con Lucy si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría''._

* * *

_**Con Lucy...**_

Era de mañana y solo había dormido tres horas desde que llegué, debíamos volver al trabajo en la tienda. Maldije dentro de mí y me quedé mirando mis pies perdida en mis pensamientos rememorando los acontecimientos pasados. Escuché que Wendy dijo a Erza que la esperaría afuera y le dijo una última cosa antes de salir pero eso ya no pude saber.

Erza, Wendy, Charle y yo compartíamos un cuarto y Gray junto con Lily y Happy compartían el otro que nos consiguió el dueño del local, por la ayuda brindada ayer.

—Lucy —llamó Erza antes de que entrara al baño. Ellas se habían levantado antes que yo.

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede Erza?

—Puedes quedarte, solo necesitaremos de Virgo —dijo para terminar de organizar sus cosas.

— ¿¡Eh!? Por qué si yo… —Erza sonrió.

—Tómate el día libre simplemente —contestó saliendo del cuarto.

Suspiré mirando al suelo y agarré mi llave.

— ¿Hora del castigo, hime? —apareció luego de mi llamado.

—No —suspiré con pesadez — solo acompaña y ayuda a Erza y a Wendy no deben estar muy lejos todavía.

—Sí, hime— luego se fue cavando en la tierra. Era un topo rosa.

Suspiré nuevamente. Solo me alistaré bien y luego iré a ayudarles ¿no podía dejarles todo el trabajo?

Una vez que salí del baño, después de la relajante ducha, agarré mi ropa y el frío azotó mi cuerpo.

—Lo dejaron abierto —hice una expresión recordando que para ellos la ventana siempre está abierta y luego cerré la ventana.

Agarré mi ropa y una vez vestida observé el espejo. Un jersey rosa, mini falta blanca, botas de combate blancas, al final de todo me coloqué la bufanda de Natsu alrededor de mi cuello. Amarré mi cabello en una coleta de lado derecho de mi cabeza y ya quedaba sobre mi pecho. Me ponía contenta de que creciera rápidamente. Por último agarré mis llaves y mi látigo por si acaso.

Salí del lugar donde nos quedamos con Erza y Wendy y mi mente empezó a irse. En mitad del camino pude ver al dueño a los lejos hablando con unos hombres que tenían una pinta espeluznante y como si fuera Levy o Mira me escondí en cuanto pude antes de que se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

—Entonces… — escuché a nuestro cliente algo alterado y me acerqué más para poder escuchar — ¿dicen que los encontraron noqueados en una cueva cerca de aquí?

'' _¿Eh? ¿Podría ser?''_

—Así es señor, Lyn-sama aparentemente pudo salvarse.

Escuché a uno de ellos suspirar pesadamente, supuse que era el cliente '_'entonces él es su padre''_

_**Flashback **_

—_No lo tengo — dijo con tristeza. Dudaba si debía seguir preguntando o no —mi pa-padre para mí él ya no es nada. _

_**Fin de Flashback**_

'' _¿Por qué Lyn no quiere volver con su padre?''. _Sentí algo de pesar en mi pecho por recordar cómo había sido mi historia con el mío.

—Sigan buscándola — rogó el hombre.

—Sí, señor.

—Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Ella es todo para mí.

Sonreí para mí misma. Había aún padres que sí se preocupaban por sus hijos. Ahora más que nunca debía encontrar a Lyn, ella debía saber que su padre estaba preocupado por ella.

Hice un sonido de afirmación y de tan decisiva que estaba sobre el tema, hice que por accidente me oyeran.

— ¿¡Quién anda ahí!?

—Soy yo — dije algo apenada saliendo de mi escondite.

—La maga de Fairy Tail… — dijo con ingenuidad y simplemente asentí.

—Lo siento, señor. La verdad no escuché nada así que no debe preocuparse —era una cotilla.

—Eso espero. Aunque no te preocupes, hada-san —dijo con una sonrisa parecida a la de Makarov— Si no se los pedí a ustedes era porque ya les pagué a ellos — hizo un ademán con la cabeza. Miré a los hombres pero tenían su rostro oculto bajo sus capas.

—Nosotros ya nos vamos — dijo el que parecía el líder.

—Tengan cuidado —hizo un asentamiento y ellos comenzaron a caminar.

Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio me despedí de aquel hombre y él solo pudo sonreír.

¿Por qué Lyn no quiere estar con su papá y por qué Natsu la buscaba? Miré al cielo como si pudiera darme una respuesta pero no me sentía tranquila.

Faltaba solo unas calles más y llegaba al lugar donde estaban Erza y Gray sirviendo. Me paré en seco. _''Después de todo Erza me dijo que podía tener el día libre y esta vez tengo a mis espíritus conmigo''. _Fui adentrándome dentro de los árboles desviando por completo el camino que anteriormente iba, debía encontrar, debía saber que pasaba con esa niña.

* * *

_**Dos horas después…**_

— ¿Ya no había pasado por aquí? ¿Ara?

_**Otras dos horas después…**_

—Ese árbol ya lo vi….

_**Tres horas después….**_

_''Mi estómago ruge ¡tengo hambre! Y ese árbol lo había visto hace un momento''_ —No estoy loca _''¿o sí?''_

_**Una hora luego…**_

_''Es inútil estoy dando vueltas''_ —Molly... — _''Así te llamaras desde hoy maldito árbol''_

_**Otra hora más...**_

_''¡Esto es imposible! ¡Recorrí cada punto de esta selva y hasta memoricé los árboles!''_

Caí cansada sobre el césped y ya empezaba a caer la nieve. Apoyé mi espalda contra el árbol al que le había llamado Molly porque lo identificaba con lo que parecía un arañazo de algún animal, aparte formaba parte de los árboles que estaban rodeando el claro que había en el centro del lugar y recién ahora me había dado cuenta de que había un claro.

Suspiré indignada y mi estómago volvió a hacer ruido — ¡Puerta del carnero, yo te abro! ¡Aries!

— ¡Sumimasen! — dijo la chica tímida que apareció frente a mí.

—Aries ¿podría pedirte un favor? — supliqué con mis ojos.

—S-sí — dijo tímida y asintiendo con su cabeza ligeramente.

— ¿Podrías traerme algo de comer del mundo espiritual? He mandado a Virgo para que me ayudara con otra cosa, por favor, Aries — y toda mi súplica terminó cuando mi estómago rugió.

—S-sí, enseguida vuelvo. Sumimasen —dijo para retirarse.

Después de unos minutos de silencio volvió a aparecer con una bandeja.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Aries! — dije emocionada con brillo en los ojos mientras devoraba la comida que me entregó Aries.

—N-no es nada, Lu-Lucy — di mi mejor sonrisa — Sumimasen… — dijo llamando mi atención.

— ¿Pasa algo? —dije prácticamente con mi comida en la boca, claro que yo tenía modales.

— ¿Usted se ha per-perdido? — suspiré y contesté un ''eso creo'' con un ligero rubor — ¿Y- y por qué no ha llamado a Pyxis-san? ¡Sumimasen!

Miré extrañada—Py…xis… —Y de pronto mi cabeza se golpeó contra el árbol de atrás

— ¡Lucy-san! — pero no lo sentí, la verdad, lo único que sentía era como mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo.

Cuando había terminado de comer y Aries ya se había marchado agarré una llave plateada. La coloqué frente a mí para llamar al espíritu con una brújula en su cabeza pero fui interrumpida cuando frente a mí apareció un monstruo…

—Mierda —mascullé cuando el animal enorme vino en una velocidad rápida. No me daba el tiempo para sacar una llave.

— ¡Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego!

— ¡Natsu! — dije sin poder evitar la emoción y él me miró de reojo. Hizo un chasquido y verificó con la mirada si había vencido al animal.

— ¿Siempre estás rodeada de peligro? —medio preguntó, medio se burló.

—Yo… —dije apenada.

— ¿Has visto a Lyn? —Habló rápidamente.

—No — negué con mi cabeza pero fruncí mi ceño — ¿la dejaste por ahí? —lo regañé colocando mis manos sobre mi cadera mientras él con el ceño fruncido igualmente me escaneó de arriba abajo— ¿q-qué me miras? — dije sonrojada y algo intimidada. Se dio la vuelta.

Hizo un ademán con su mano de despedida pero antes de poder pensar en mis palabras, ellas tan solo salieron...

— ¿¡Me dejarás aquí sola!? —chillé algo decepcionada. Él pareció maldecir por lo bajo y noté como mandó su mano derecha a su frente, supongo... masajeando levemente la sien.

Miró al cielo y comenzó a andar nuevamente.

—Natsu… — susurré dolida mientras él solo se fue aunque yo estaba segura que por sus poderes pudo escuchar.

En eso vino otro dos monstruos de la misma especie del animal de hace rato y actué rápido llamando a Loke y Taurus.

—¡Lucy...! —cantó Loke coquetamente luego de derrotar a uno de ellos.

—Mooo… No dejaré que nadie toque el cuerpo de Lucy —dijo Taurus como es típico alzando su arma.

Una vez derrotados, Loke y Taurus estaban a punto de volver pero se escuchó un grito que hasta hizo volar lejos a las aves de la zona.

—¡Ah!

Miré a Loke.

— ¡Onegai! — pedí.

—Vamos, Lucy— dijo decidido.

—Mooo, ese era el grito de una chica ¡estoy seguro que debe tener un buen cuerpo!

''_Ese fue el grito de Lyn''_

Fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos y noté como a Lyn le agarraban los hombres que esta mañana había visto.

— ¡No quiero! ¡Suéltenme! —aun quería que ella estuviera bien con su papá pero no se le podía obligar tampoco a nada y menos de esta forma.

— ¡Loke!

—Déjamelo esto a mí — dijo para golpear a los hombres.

— ¡Taurus! ¡Ayuda a Loke! — dije para irme y agarrar a Lyn.

— ¡Okay! —dijo con entusiasmo pero cuando todos cayeron...

—Lo siento, Lucy pero ella vendrá conmigo.

—Púdrete — Luego la niña que estaba entre mis brazos sollozando empezó a brillar.

— ¿Qué…?

—Esa maldi… —dijo Natsu irritado pero cuando finalmente ya no había nada en mis brazos. Natsu suspiró.

Aun quedé algo confundida _'' ¿Es esta su magia?''_

—Sí, lo es —respondió Natsu como si fuera que leyó mi mente.

— ¿Cómo sabes que...?

—Eres fácil de leer. Tu expresión siempre te delata.

—Pero… Como sea. No me importa —me levanté de la posición en la que estaba —Loke, Taurus, ahora sí — asentí y ellos se despidieron.

Di media vuelta y seguí mí caminando.

— ¿No me pedirás para que vayas conmigo? —escuché sus palabras llenas de burla lo cual me irritaba.

—Me da igual — respondí fría.

Avancé un poco más pero como ya se hacía normal, siempre había peligro saliendo cinco hombres delante de mí. Pude adivinar que a Natsu se le ensanchó una sonrisa al momento en el que por inercia di un paso hacia atrás tocando mi llavero.

Los hombres se tiraron sobre mí pero bastó un rugido de fuego para mandarlos a volar.

— ¿Por qué? —dije algo desorbitada.

—En este momento he decidido que vendrás conmigo, por ahora—dijo agarrando mi brazo con brusquedad.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? — me arrastraba prácticamente.

—Natsu — me sonrió ampliamente — Si no quieres que las cosas vayan peor… será mejor que vengas.

—No era eso lo que hace un rato hiciste.

—Ya se metió el sol ¿estás segura de andar por ahí?

—Idiota —mascullé— Define ''peor'' —dije con algo suspicacia y él me soltó mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Cambiaste tu perfume?

—Qué te importa — puse una expresión defensiva.

—Me gusta —dos simples palabras que hicieron que mi sangre vaya a mis mejillas. Sonrió con victoria.

—Na-Nat… Id-idio —quería insultarlo pero no podía, nunca fui buena y nunca lo seré. Necesitaba urgente ayuda con este tema.

—No te esfuerces —siguió sonriendo pero noté como arqueó la ceja — ¿vienes sola? —miró alrededor.

Escuchamos una explosión hacia la ciudad y sentí su mirada sobre mí. Aún con eso, no pude apartar mis ojos donde el humo junto con las llamas se hacían notar.

—A eso defino ''peor'' —contestó y rió levemente.

—Erza, Gray, Happy…. — traté de ir corriendo hacia ahí, mi corazón quería salir, estaba desesperada pero sentí una mano sobre mi brazo.

—Estarán bien —afirmó.

— ¡Suéltame!

—Vendrás conmigo.

— ¡No lo haré! Debo ir por Erza y Gray y…

Natsu suspiró en derrota —Esta bien, pero luego de eso me ayudas a buscar a Lyn.

— ¡Sí, lo que sea, vamos!

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**

—Maldito, maldito, maldito.

—Me han dicho cosas peores.

—Mil veces maldito. Lo juro. ¡Ese monstruo esta endemoniado…!

— ¿Tiene nombre, no?

— ¡Yo!

Arqueé mi ceja con burla. ¿Era en serio? Me di cuenta como Lucy se empezó a sonrojar.

—N-No. No, quiero decir —trató de negar y su rubor se hace más fuerte — ¡Maldita Lyn! ¿A quién se le ocurre llamarle a una criatura ''Yo''?

* * *

**CRIATURITAS PRECIOSAS3 **

**Les traje un capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten. **

**Respuestas:**

**: Gracias! No lo se ._. me gusta la pareja lol :3 Espero que te haya gustado el cap a pesar del nalu 3 Gracias por dejar un comentario siempre :3 es inspirador. **

**Alyssa Fullbuster: He traído el cap 3 espero que te guste. La verdad trato de hacer a Natsu un personaje frío y el por qué su comportamiento en un futuro será revelado ;) espero que sigas la historia. Muchas gracias de verdad. Y también ya subí la conti del otro fic Stinglu que también espero que sea de tu agrado :3**

**También quiero agradecerles a: **

**RosaDragneel,mikori,  .7, nansteph14, AnikaSukino 5d, nansteph14, Gialeslie, hecbroco97, TheDarckAngel y Misheru taisho**** .**

**Que no les había podido responder anteriormente y quería agradecerles por comentar y animarme a seguir con el fic igualmente. **

...

**Que lo disfruten y para las personitas preciosas que me preguntaron si habrá leemon, pues sí, más adelante. Será todo un capítulo leemon con 3211 palabras ;) (ya está terminado) que se dará a elección propia de si uno va o no a querer leerlo pues solo será un momento hard de nalu ;)**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo siempre. **

**Espero leer sus comentarios y me sigan diciendo que opinan de la historia lo cual es también importante para mí saber. Tanto comentarios positivos y negativos :3**

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**Besos :3 **

**Zoey.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima (*^o^*)**

**El Fuego Perdido**

**Capítulo 5**

Corrimos con Natsu en dirección hacia el pueblo. Estaba terriblemente preocupada por Erza y los demás ¿Y si les había pasado algo malo? Fue un error no haberme ido con ellos aunque… ¿Qué hubiese podido hacer yo si estaba con ellos en la meido kafe y con mi traje de maid?

—Son los hombres del viejo —informó Natsu con su vista hacia adelante.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué quieres a Lyn? ¿Cómo se te escapó? ¿¡Qué es lo que sucede Natsu!? —mi voz se elevaba a medida que lo amordazaba con preguntas.

Natsu miró de reojo pero no respondió. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño. Mis sentimientos estaban revueltos, confusos y desordenados. Por un lado me sentía segura pero por otro era como una laucha tentando al felino.

— ¡Respóndeme!

— ¿Por qué tengo que?

— ¡Me metiste en esto!

Necesitaba una explicación. Natsu actuaba según su albedrío pero yo no podía dejarme llevar por él.

—Ustedes son los que vinieron —se defendió.

— ¡Maldición! —mascullé.

Seguimos corriendo y la sensación de fatiga no espero mucho tiempo en arremeter contra mí.

Finalmente llegamos —Oh no…— tapé mi boca con mi mano en el asombro de ver a algunas personas muertas, el fuego incontrolable que quemaba todo a su paso y que seguía expandiéndose burlándose de mi preocupación por las personas.

Natsu agarró mi muñeca jalándome y me saca de mi trance. Me trato de tranquilizar diciéndome a mí misma que Erza y los chicos son fuertes pero mi subconsciente jugaba con la duda de: ¿Será que realmente estarán bien?

Estaba aturdida, perdida en mis pensamientos que causaban exasperación e impotencia. Había pasado tanto desde que llegué aquí ¡Y apenas hoy se cumple dos días!

Natsu está conmigo y era mi enemigo; el pueblo fue atacado y resultaba que lo hombres del… ¡Ahhh! ¡Todo esto es un muy mal rollo! ¿¡Por qué nunca puedo tener un viaje común y corriente!? Lo peor de todo es que la teoría de que donde se encuentra Natsu siempre pero siempre habrá problemas es completamente cierta.

Siento un calor abrasador a mi lado y veo cómo Natsu se abalanza contra un hombre frente a nosotros con su puño envuelto de fuego ¿Como un simple puño podía irradiar tanto calor?

— ¡Natsu! ¡Cuidado! —Alerté cuando vi otros cinco hombres a su derecha arremetiendo contra él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los hombres estaban uno encima del otro y Natsu parecía algo ofendido.

— ¡Hombre! Ni si quiera lograron encenderme —agarró por el cuello a uno de ellos e hizo que el hombre ya incapacitado y con los ojos llorosos lo mirara.

—No le hagas nada —supliqué en un susurro pero Natsu apretó más su agarre al cuello con crueldad.

— ¿Dónde está su jefe?

El hombre tembloroso apunto hacia la izquierda y luego imploró con los mismos ojos hinchados y rojos para que lo perdone por su osadía, Natsu lo asfixió. ¿No lo mató o sí?

—Vámonos.

—Dime que solo hiciste que se desmayara —supliqué con miedo cuando dio el primer paso hacia donde el hombre había apuntado —. ¡Dime que no…!

— ¿Te parece que con la fuerza con la que le apreté solo lo hice desmayar? — me interrumpió de manera tranquila como para alertarme del peligro.

Él era peligro y nunca me cansaría de describirlo de aquella manera. Tuve la necesidad de salir corriendo, lejos de él. Pero como una polilla atraída por la luz me coloqué a su lado haciendo un ademán para que sigamos, pese a que, no podía dejar de temblar.

Volvimos a correr y las casas se derrumbaban poco a poco. El humo se expandía y comencé a toser con mis pulmones afectados, dediqué una mirada fugaz hacia Natsu y él estaba intacto.

Se podía escuchar algunos gritos pidiendo auxilio junto con el sutil ruido de las maderas crepitando. El pelirosa tragaba algunas veces las llamas para controlarlas pero no había mucho tiempo, ya que, no sabíamos lo que estaba sucediendo con los demás en ese momento.

Vacilante miré a Natsu quien parecía confundido.

Una mano salió del suelo y agarró mi tobillo— ¿¡Eh!? —Solté un grito y la mano me estiró hacia abajo del suelo ya roto para ganar impulso.

Un hombre salió delante de mí con una sonrisa siniestra. Pelo gris corto con su flequillo a su izquierda; con pequeños ojos oscuros pero filosos — ¡Lucy! — Escuché a Natsu en el momento que sentí un ligero ardor en la parte inferior derecha de mi abdomen. Mi mirada baja y se posa en la navaja que clavada dentro de mí.

El hombre esquivó el ataque de Natsu y el rugido de fuego fue directo hacia mí.

Sentí como el calor abrasador me quemaba y la fuerza de aquel me empujaba contra mi voluntad hasta chocar de manera potente hasta la pared. Me ahogué en un gemido de dolor mordiendo mi labio inferior y haciendo una mueca. Caí al suelo, el hombre se burló pero Natsu ni se inmutó.

Estaba descolocada, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y estaba pegada al suelo. Vi que Natsu fue hacia el hombre y volvió a esquivar rápidamente metiéndose debajo del suelo y saliendo por detrás del pelirosa.

Trato de levantarme pero no puedo, se me escapa un gruñido y trato de ignorar el dolor que quemaba por toda mi figura pero era imposible, siento que el fuego aun recorre hasta por mis venas.

Dolía, dolía mucho.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había tratado de levantarme o si Natsu era tan poderoso que ya derrotó al mago que se unía al suelo y seguramente también a la pared o cualquier cosa sólida.

—Lucy… —solo pude mirar hasta su cadera pero en su voz demostraba una preocupación profunda—. Lucy… Vamos… Debemos encontrar a la princesa de hielo, Happy y a Erza.

Se me escapó una sonrisa fugitiva ¿Hace cuánto no lo oía así?

—No hace falta fingir ser el antiguo Natsu, Natsu —y ahí estaba señoras y señores, un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho, profundo… Junto con el nudo en la garganta que se formaba. Hubiese preferido que no diga nada antes de volver a revivir aquella ilusión del Natsu viejo. Esto hasta lo consideraba cruel de su parte.

Él solo estaba parado frente a mí, no me ayudaba para que me levantará pero si noté como sus puños se cerraban fuertemente. ¿Qué pensaba? Me salió un leve sonido de risa involuntario y me apoyé sobre mis rodillas y mis manos.

Literalmente, estaba a los pies de Natsu. Él… seguía sin ayudarme.

Me levanté con un temblor instintivo y lo miré con una sonrisa deliberada— Todo bien, no te preocupes. Tu rugido realmente es muy fuerte —traté de alivianar el tenso ambiente. El viento sopló con fuerza pero no sentí frío, en cambio, mis cabellos me taparon la visual que tenía delante de mí y cuando los coloqué detrás de mi oreja… Vi que el Dragon Slayer de fuego ahora perteneciente a Tártaros frunció el ceño mientras miraba intensamente. No aparte mis ojos de los suyos queriendo encontrar una respuesta para todo esto. Pero sin darme cuenta, me sentí hipnotizada ¿siempre tuvo esa mirada tan cautivante?

Me sonrojo ante el hecho de que pensaba en Natsu de aquella manera, agacho mi cabeza perdiendo el contacto visual y trato de controlar los rápidos latidos de mi corazón.

Respiro profundamente y miro al hombre que estaba lejos de nosotros detrás de Natsu. No pienso mucho en su cuerpo cubierto de gris sino mi mente se va por la cercanía que sucedió ayer con el mago frente a mí y en sus ojos oscuros que hace unos segundos me miraban de manera penetrante.

— ¿Sabes de verdad donde se encuentran? —trato de controlar mi nerviosismo, por suerte, funciona.

—Están peleando más hacia el norte —habló luego de unos segundos —. ¿Puedes moverte?

—Sí — dije para dar un paso y tropezar. Tiendo mis manos hacia mi pierna, mi piel estaba al rojo vivo.

—Llama a Virgo para que ponga algo refrescante. Déjame el resto a mí.

— ¡No! —Me sobresalté —. Estoy bien… yo — me quedé boquiabierta sin poder seguir la protesta. De cualquier manera, no iba a ganar contra Natsu. Me callo y su mirada junto con su ceño fruncido se desvía de mí. No sé qué me sucedió, sencillamente no pude articular las palabras.

Cuando aclaro mi mente, suspiro y abro la puerta de Virgo el cual sentí que se había cerrado en el momento en el que Natsu mató a aquel hombre quien nos dio esta dirección.

—Hime, lo siento. Eran fuertes. No pude aguantar mucho tiempo ¿Me castigará ahora?

—No —suspiro resignada hasta que mis alarmas se encienden cuando noto que Natsu se me acerca, se inclina y su boca está cerca de mi oído, me estremezco.

—Te veré mañana para buscar a Lyn, asegúrate de dejar la ventana abierta —abro y cierro mi boca torpemente como si fuera uno de los peces de Happy fuera del agua. La mirada azul de Virgo se posa en Natsu y en su cabello. Me sonrojo y solo asiento.

Cuando el mago de fuego se va, Virgo me mira fijamente a mí con un leve sonrojo y picardía.

—Puedes atender esto —refunfuño cuando noto que va a comenzar a molestar al más puro estilo Happy.

Virgo contiene la risa picarona pero asiente y va en busca de materiales celestiales para aliviar el ardor de mi pierna.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Estábamos haciendo el trabajo de manera normal — relata Virgo colocándome un gel —escuchamos unos gritos afuera del lugar y Erza exclamó preguntando que pasaba. Gray la siguió y detrás de ellos fuimos Wendy y yo con los Exceeds. De repente, unos magos vinieron junto a nosotros y empezaron las peleas. Cerca de nosotros ocurrió una explosión justo por aquí y uno de ellos se rio diciendo que el jefe ya había hecho de las suyas dejando el gas abierto y finalmente junto con una bomba mágica casera de ellos, hizo explotar todo este sector. Me distraje por la explosión y mi enemigo me derrotó. He fallado, hime.

— ¿Eran magos? —por lo que sabía no poseían magia.

Miré al hombre, pero él sí.

—Están mezclados entre personas normales y magos — informó —. Creo que ese sujeto era el jefe, hime —miró hacia el hombre que estaba aún tendido en el suelo. ¿Mató de nuevo?

La sangre comenzó a hacer su camino sobre el cemento como si fuera la respuesta a mi pregunta. Trato de alejar el sentimiento de preocupación ¿Qué sucedía con Natsu realmente?

Ya no sentí dolor y Virgo rápidamente comienza a vendar.

Trae las mismas ropas de esta mañana. La ropa que había tenido hace unos minutos era espiritual justamente porque si sigo así, me quedaría en la calle, semi desnuda, culpa de cada misión en la cual mi ropa siempre se hace añicos, en este caso, cenizas. Toco la bufanda de Natsu y era lo único que no estaba dañado pero si en la punta tenía una mancha negra, no me llamó mucho la atención y decidí ignorar.

Virgo como siempre, ella y su atrevimiento terminó vistiéndome, sin embargo, me encontraba muy cansada para protestar. Me opuse a dormir pero escuché un ''lo siento, hime'' Y me noqueó. ¡Virgo me noqueó! ¡Virgo de entre todos! Seguro estoy en una dimensión paralela.

Me desperté lentamente, abrí mis ojos y el techo estaba pintado de blanco, me acomodo sobre mis codos y reflexiono que estoy sobre algo suave.

— ¡Lucy-san! —escucho la voz de… ¿Wendy?

— ¿¡Wendy!? — me sobresalto mirando a mi derecha y sobre una butaca se encuentra la pequeña niña con una sonrisa.

— ¡Erza! ¡Gray! —Llama con una felicidad desbordante y me detengo a observar mi alrededor. ¿Mi habitación?

— ¡Luce! —Siento un pequeño golpe sobre mi abdomen junto con la sensación de que algo me está abrazando.

— ¿Happy? —Digo confundida y con la voz ronca.

—Aye — responde el pequeño abrazando más fuerte —. Creí que algo malo te sucedió.

Erza y Gray entraron. Me incomodé por un momento con todas sus preguntas pero luego me dieron las felicitaciones por haber derrotado al líder.

Lider… la imagen de un hombre peligris y ojos oscuros viene a mi mente. Yo no lo hice. Fue Natsu y quería contarlo pero Gray me interrumpió tajante y controlando su emoción.

—Realmente lo derrotaste, Lucy. Creíamos que algo malo te había pasado.

'' ¿Realmente lo derrotaste, Lucy?''

—Estaba muy preocupada por ti, Lucy. No me perdonaría si le pasara algo a mi nakama —Erza me estrechó hasta su pecho duro por la armadura.

'' Estaba muy preocupada por ti, Lucy. No me perdonaría si le pasara algo a mi nakama''

¿Tan débil me consideraban?

—Yo… Esto… Yo no…

— ¿Eh? —Gray pareció confundido y ladeó su cabeza—. ¿Qué intentas decir, Lucy?

—Yo… —no pensé con claridad antes, ellos jamás vieron a Natsu por eso se encuentran tan felices.

Quizás en otro momento diga ¿Cómo sería la mejor manera para explicarle que trabajamos juntos con Natsu? Suspiro y cierro mis ojos con tranquilidad. Pero eso no dejó el hecho de que me sentía ofendida por su falta de confianza—. Gray tu ropa.

— ¿Eh? ¡Demonios!

—Por cierto… —llamé la atención de todos —. ¿Qué hacemos en mi habitación?

—Oh… Esto Lucy, no es tu habitación —dijo Erza y levanté una ceja.

— ¿Entonces…?— miré expectante y Gray junto con Happy empezaron a reír.

—Creo que tienes un fan, Lucy — dice Gray histéricamente.

—Realmente esto da miedo.

— ¿Eh? —sigo confundida.

—Lucy-san — dice Wendy y la miro en una forma para que me explique qué es lo que pasa. Gray recibe un golpe por parte de una Erza ruborizada y Happy tiembla de miedo esperando no ser el próximo—. Su nombre es Ken. Está obsesionado contigo. Sabe toda tu vida e incluso ha hecho este cuarto si por casualidad te encontraba, lo peor de todo es que, copio tu habitación, el mismo modelo y con las mismas cosas. Dijo que se había emocionado un montón al saber que llegamos a este pueblo.

—Le guuddssdtas— Mi piel se puso de gallina ¿En qué momento vio mi habitación ese Ken?

—Cállate ya, Happy—regaña Charle—. A las mujeres no nos gustan que nos acosen y mucho menos de esta manera tan escalofriante— Estoy completamente de acuerdo con la bola blanca parlante.

—Lo siento… —La puerta se abre lentamente y miramos hacia ella, siento de pronto mi corazón latir con fuerza pero de forma normal entra un niño de unos diez años a la habitación.

—Que tierno… —Se me sale al ver al niño algo… ¿nervioso? Lo miro con ternura.

— ¡Lucy Heartfilia! —dice algo un poco exagerado como si se tratara de un comandante. Me sobresalto en la cama asustada. ¿Estaba poseído o algo?

— ¿A-aye?

— ¡Mi nombre es Ken! —Se sonroja — ¿Qu-qui-qui-quieres ser mi novia? —cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus puños.

—… — Happy y Gray se tapan la boca ahogando la risa. No sé qué decir— Yo… Eh…

— ¡Por favor! —Se arrodilla y hace como una súplica —. Desde que te vi a través de las lácrimas en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos siempre te he admirado. He empezado a averiguar sobre ti y todo lo referente a ti y simplemente sé que tú eres mi chica ideal. Hasta pedí a mis padres para que mandaran a hacer este cuarto para ti y te sientas cómoda —Demonios. Esto seguía dando miedo.

—K-ken… Yo… Tengo novio.

Todos me miran. Oh, mierda.

—No lo tienes.

— ¿Lo preguntas o lo afirmas?

—Lo afirmo. Como te he dicho se todo sobre ti.

—Yo… —acosador nivel: Kami.

—Es solo un niño —me susurra Erza—. No mates su sueño.

Suspiro—Esta bien.

La cara del castaño con ojos violetas se ilumina y luego se acerca a mí a una velocidad increíble, no puedo evitar el escalofrío que me sube. Porque tenía la sensación de que era como si yo fuera Erza y el niño Ichiya.

— ¿De verdad? —le faltó el parfum.

—S-sí — dudo un momento y miro a Erza. Ella asiente.

Lo que no pensé fue que el muchacho de la estatura de Wendy vaya a estirar sus labios esperando por un beso mío.

No. No, no, no, no, no. No iba a dar mi primer beso a un niño de diez años que prácticamente y sin ser cruel tiene toda la definición de acosador. Vale, me recuerda a esa imagen de Levy que una vez me mostró ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Pe… Pedobear era? Lo que sea, no me iba a convertir en ese oso que tenía encima de él la frase de ''once años dices… bueno no está tan mal''

La pesadilla se puso peor cuando él se empezó a acercar a mí. Mi cara va cambiando radicalmente demostrando el terror que sentía. Cuando me doy cuenta que ya no podía mandar más hacia atrás mi cabeza y él cada vez venía más cerca —. ¿¡Eh!? —en un intento desesperado por cuidar mi primer beso, agarro a Happy que está con su sonrisa, feliz de la vida, sorprendiéndolo y lo puse frente a mí.

—Hmmm —dice él niño. Haciendo sonoro su beso.

No sé si era su primer beso pero ¡Happy había besado a alguien! Me aguanté mi risa cuando el tema terminó y Happy sacaba su lengua mientras tenía lágrimas en los ojos. El niño aun no abría los ojos y parecía que estaba en el paraíso.

Erza agarró a Gray para que no le salga la risa mientras ella misma aguanta. Lily quedó impactado y dijo que no hubiese deseado haber venido. Charle se pegó a sí misma la cara y Wendy tapada la o de su boca con su mano.

—Oh… Lucy-sama —dice abriendo lentamente los ojos—. No tenía idea de que su boca podía sentirse tan peluda, suave y… con sabor a… ¿pescado? —Arqueó las cejas—. ¿Qué clase de pasta dental usas?

Happy se va y se deprime en la esquina de la habitación y yo ahogo la risa —E-es que… jaja… me gu-gusta el pescado.

—Lucy… es un demonio… —escuché decir a Happy —Cha-Charle— la mira con ojos llorosos y suplicantes— ¿aún me aceptas?

Me dolía el estómago y me empezó a costar respirar. Luego entonces me sentí culpable. Pero este momento fue épico para mí lo que no me importó la pena de Happy.

Abro mis ojos de repente y me acomodo sobre mis codos. Miro alrededor y contemplo el lugar ¡Wow! ¡Realmente es idéntico a mi habitación, incluso, la iluminación de la luz de la pálida luna!

Sigo somnolienta y se me escapa un bostezo, me desperezo y cuando me siento dispuesta a levantarme o al menos sentarme, Happy capta mi atención. Decidida a no molestarle, me creo una serpiente y salgo de la cama, mis ojos al instante captan la hora.

—Las dos y cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada—gruño.

Vagamente admirando la autenticidad de cuarto, noto que todo es igual ¡Erza, Gray! ¡Doble Wow! Pero esas presencias tan familiares no pudieron evitar en pinchazo de dolor en mi pecho. Frunzo el ceño ¿Quizás deba pintar un dragón como Igneel y pintar las paredes del color de pelo de Natsu? Mi subconsciente lo desaprueba frunciendo el ceño. ¿Es esto amistad, atracción, amor o una posesión diabólica lo que siento? —Una posesión—afirmo para mí misma.

—Lucy habla sola —escucho a Happy murmurar—. Está loca —frunzo el ceño —. ¿Pescado o Charle?

Cruzo mis brazos y arqueo una ceja ¿Y luego soy yo la que habla sola?

— ¡Lily, no te los lleves! —empieza a moverse desesperadamente — ¡No! ¡Ken, no! ¡Charle!. Rio sutilmente y por mi mente me pasa a un Lily jodido con un pez en un brazo y a Charle en el otro junto con Happy corriendo tras ellos pero siendo atrapado por un niño de diez años.

Trato de contener mi risa de todas las maneras posibles mordiendo mi lengua. Happy… Suspiro. Happy…. Realmente amo a ese gato.

— ¡Vaya! —me sobresalto y paro en seco con la risa contenida. Se me hiela la sangre y abro los ojos en par en par—.Necesitas ayuda, Lucy —con miedo sigo la figura de la sombra que está bajo mis pies y observo la fuente de esta—. Y uno de verdad.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

— ¿Tu perfume?

— ¡Es imposible!

—Tú eres imposible

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Eres mujer

Cruzo mis brazos y frunzo el ceño — ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso, Natsu Dragneel, mago de Tártaros?

Ahora es Natsu quien frunce su ceño y se aparta de la ventana para entrar y jalarme del brazo —Eres un ser… —se queda pensando y con su mano libre se frota su barbilla. Pongo una postura rígida esperando a que hable hasta que me mira fijamente—. Mujer, espécimen altamente inteligente que puede llegar a exasperar a un hombre y fingir ser amigas, eneamigas. Tienen días donde nadie les entiende, es decir, ríen y a la par lloran, están exasperadas, están sensibles, lo peor ¡Todo en el mismo segundo! ¿Quién entiende? Agradezco a la vida porque Zeref sea hombre y no una mujer. Se quejan todo el tiempo, son caprichosas, débiles, extremadamente teatreras…

Miro plasmada a Natsu, ¿¡Hay un ser más machista!? —Perdón… —finjo inocencia cortándole su indignante definición—También creo que nos deberías definir como olvidadizas. Quiero decir, lo que realmente quise decir es, ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso, Natsu Dragneel, mago traidor, altamente acosador nivel Ken, gilipollas especial, presumiblemente homosexual ¡Oh! Lo siento, ingenuo es tu definición correcta, en fin, de Tártaros?

Natsu me mira fijamente con el ceño fruncido y confirmo mi teoría de que al menos le molesta la palabra ''traidor'', hace una mueca y le quito la lengua, aparece una media sonrisa —Me defines como ingenuo con respecto al sexo pero esa definición solo está basada en tu conocimiento limitado de mi ser —sus palabras son como un enigma para mí, hay cierta diversión en su tono como si él supiera algo y yo no. ¿Trata de decir que no lo conozco lo suficiente?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —digo en un susurro.

—Preferiría que empieces a cavilar.

—Maldito —mascullo, él suelta una risa breve y me vuelve a tirar.

—Tienes que cumplir tu promesa.

—Sí, tranquilo. No sería capaz de traicionar a mi compañero porque supongo que eso es lo que somos ahora, nakama.

Natsu tensa su mandíbula y finalmente empezamos a buscar a Lyn siguiendo su nariz

Pasa el tiempo y me parece incómodo el estar a su lado, observo su perfil fugazmente y sigue tenso. Quizás no debí decir eso— En verdad, solo somos dos personas que buscan a otra con diferentes motivos y…

—Que se volvieron compañeros por tiempo limitado a causa de un objetivo común que en este caso es encontrar a una niña —razono.

—Ni quería defenderme — dice al fin luego de unos segundos de silencio y hace un puchero de segundos — ¿Soy yo o estás más gorda? —Sonrío triunfante.

—No podrás vencerme en argumentos, Natsu.

—Me gustan los desafíos, Lucy — una sonrisa se expande por mi cara.

— ¡Me sorprende que Erza y los demás no se hayan despertado! —Noto la sonrisa de Natsu—. ¿Qué has hecho?

Él alza las manos con fingida inocencia y no puedo evitar la preocupación que empieza a surgir en mi pecho —No tienes que preocuparte.

Y ahí estaba el problema. Natsu me conocía como la palma de su mano hasta el punto de saber que pienso, en cambio, yo en este mismo momento no lo conozco.

* * *

Finalmente, después de horas y seguro deben ser como las siete de la mañana, encontramos a Lyn, está a las orillas de un río. Natsu me codea y lo miro descolocada.

—Ve —susurra.

—Ah. Sí—captó y él simplemente aprieta los ojos con fuerza y murmura algo.

No es que la haya pasado de maravilla con él a lado pero si la pase de una forma en la cual hizo que me olvide el porque me trajo con él.

Me acerco de manera silenciosa a la niña—Lyn… —Llamo con cautela.

La pequeña se sobresalta y mira hacia atrás. Creo que va a correr lejos pero hace lo contrario — ¡Lucy! — me abraza. Doy la vuelta y entendí porque, el Dragon Slayer de fuego ya no se encontraba ahí.

—Vamos a casa ¿sí? —digo pero me detengo al ver que cuando Lyn aparta su rostro de mi pecho, su mirada es suplicante y creo que ha estado llorando— t-tu papá está preocupado.

— ¡No! — se altera—. ¡Es una de sus mentiras! ¡Él solo piensa en el dinero y quiere venderme a uno de sus socios! ¡No le importo! — Solloza—. Jamás le importé —Termina en un susurro.

Ahí estaba yo, viéndome reflejada en aquella niña que siente que su padre no la quiere. De pronto, se me forma un nudo en la garganta y abrazo a Lyn fuertemente.

—Por favor, Lucy. Quiero estar contigo.

—Apenas me conoces —digo con la voz casi quebrada pero sé que es así. Cuando sientes que no le importas a nadie, te aferras a la primera persona que te abre sus brazos.

—Sé que eres buena —afirma—. No tengo lugar a donde ir y Yo no sé dónde se metió.

Miro a mí alrededor y no puedo evitar mis dudas— ¿Por qué te quiere Natsu?

Lyn para en seco y vuelve a apartarse de mí. Esta vez da pasos hacia atrás — ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

—Necesito saber.

— ¿Estas con él?

Muerdo mi labio —No…

—Él dice que tengo una magia muy peculiar.

— ¿Qué tipo? —pregunto de manera amable y arqueo una ceja dando la señal de que pienso que aquel chico de cabello rosado enloqueció. Lo que realmente pasó porque se fue con Tártaros, pienso con amargura.

—No lo sé. ¿Pero no te gustaría que te secuestraran o sí? Aunque, al principio no le creí. Sin embargo, mientras me salvaba por mi cuenta de los hombres de papá fui… descubriendo habilidades.

Decido no presionarla con más preguntas y simplemente extiendo mi mano.

— ¿Y quieres venir conmigo entonces?

Ella asiente con una sonrisa.

''Que se volvieron compañeros por tiempo limitado a causa de un objetivo común que en este caso es encontrar a una niña'' La cosa era solo encontrar a la niña.

—Vamos a Magnolia —Estoy segura de que los chicos entenderían.

— ¿Dónde está tu gremio? —asiento feliz.

Pero esa felicidad no dura mucho.

—Claro que iras a un gremio pero no el de ella especialmente —Natsu aparece entre los árboles con una sonrisa.

—Natsu… —trato de amenazar pero parece que la culpabilidad es la que llena mi voz. Ingenua fui al pensar que Natsu se había ido. ¿Por qué estoy tan distraída?

— ¿Cómo era aquella frase que me dijiste Lyn? —tantea Natsu —. La primera vez que nos conocimos.

Lyn aprieta mi mano —Hay tantas personas falsas en un mundo tan real —su voz suena gélida.

—Lucy estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo — dice triunfante.

— ¿Es cierto eso? —suelta mi mano y me mira sorprendida.

Mis ojos se clavan en Natsu con fiereza —No de la manera en la que tú piensas.

— ¿Entonces? —sus lágrimas empiezan a caer libremente.

—Yo… —miro mis manos y muerdo mi labio —… quería que estuvieras bien con tu papá. No tenía idea de cuál era su relación pero cuando me lo contaste….

— ¡Ibas a entregarme a Natsu!—afirma ella sola y abro mis ojos con sorpresa y culpabilidad.

—No. No, no, no, no. ¡Estas equivocada!

—Teatreras —bosteza Natsu —. Vamos ya, Lyn. Por las buenas, estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza, no te imaginas lo que es estar con Lucy.

Fulmino a Natsu y agarro a Lyn— No te la llevaras —El hombre se pone en segundos frente a mí y arquea una ceja divertido. Elogio su velocidad internamente.

— ¿Quién lo impide? —me siento pequeña y su voz es amenazadora, su mirada es dura y fría como si no hubiera sentimientos en su interior.

Respiro hondo —Yo —exhalo como si desde mi nacimiento hubiese juntado todo el aire y nunca lo dejé salir.

Natsu ladea su cabeza y no puedo evitar fijarme en su sonrisa. No es tierna, burlona, ni de pena. Es… sádica.

Levanta una mano y mi alarma antifuegos dentro de mí me dice que me aleje. Retrocedo unos pasos y siento la asfixia dentro de mí, necesito aire.

—Señor… —llama alguien y volteamos a verlo o… verla. Lyn se aferra a mí — Cariño… — frunzo el ceño y siento una ira irracional. ¿Quién se cree ese demonio?

Y una avalancha choca contra mi cerebro. Demonio. Tártaros. Una criatura femenina con forma demoniaca que seguramente es de alto rango, a esto se habrá referido Levy.

— ¿Sayla? —dice extrañado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La maldita cornuda balancea de una manera seductora sus caderas hasta Natsu y se cuelga por su cuello.

—Sinceramente no te entiendo, master — ¿Maestro? ¿Natsu? —. Perdiendo el tiempo con estos humanos —creo que debe quitar a Lyn en esto porque su mirada de desagrado solo me la dedica a mí —. Volvamos al gremio. Te necesito.

Mi corazón se encoge. Oh, maldición.

Me levanto y el dolor interno creo que pasa porque Natsu tampoco la aparta aunque, tampoco le corresponde.

No debí pensar en eso, entorno mis ojos en blancos y cruzo mis brazos cuando el maravilloso ''master'' coloca sus manos sobre las caderas de aquel fenómeno demoniaco. ¿No la besará o sí? Sí.

Siento un nudo en la garganta y tengo la prisa de salir corriendo de ahí. Lyn frunce el ceño — No iré contigo si Lucy no viene conmigo — aclara y tanto como Natsu y yo parecemos sorprendidos, yo incluso palidezco.

—Yo no iré —me niego tratando de que no se me quiebre la voz. La imagen de ellos dos está grabada en mi memoria. Debería hablar con Rufus de Sabertooth para encontrar la manera de olvidarlo o quizás hablar con Evegreen y convertirme en piedra para siempre. Cualquiera de las dos opciones suenan muy tentadoras.

—Chiquilla insolente —dice Sayla y parece que quiere atacarla pero Natsu la detiene.

—Está bien. No quiero peleas —me mira fijamente.

—No iré. No me puedes obligar.

—Sabes humana —dice con total desprecio la mujer demonio— En el libro de los demonios….

—No necesito de tu maldita piedad —gruño imaginando y por su expresión acertando lo que iba a decir. Frunce el ceño.

—Lucy —advierte Natsu.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Las palabras solo salen — ¿¡Qué quieres, ''master'', ''cariño''!? ¿Acaso me necesitas porque no es lo mismo tener a un demonio fácil a lado tuyo, porque extrañas los momentos que compartimos con Fairy Tail, entre nosotros, el equipo de Natsu—enfatizo lo último. Quiero que le quede en claro a esa fulana que Natsu esde Fairy Tail. Funciona.

—Maldita —murmura la cornuda de pelo azabache.

Natsu parece algo ¿sorprendido? No lo culpo hasta yo me sorprendo.

—No soy yo la que digo que lo necesita como una cualquiera — contraataco —. ¿Tratas de ser una de esas humanas fáciles? Vas bien.

Y de pronto, toda mi valentía se va en el momento en que me fijo en sus miradas duras y la asesina por parte de ella ¿En que estaba pensando al desafiarles? Ah, sí. Su maldito beso. Natsu es mi mejor amigo, bueno o malo.

—Vendrás con nosotros —dice firmemente Natsu.

—No lo haré.

— ¡Por favor!

— ¿Lyn?

Sus lágrimas caen.

—Lo prometiste, me dijiste que estabas aquí para ayudarme.

Maldición. Le dije pero no se lo prometí. Argh.

—Yo… no… —dudo.

Lyn es prácticamente igual a mí. No la puedo dejar sola.

—Serán como mínimo una semana —dice Natsu.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por qué, master!? ¡Esto no puede ser!

—Porque yo lo digo y esa es la única buena manera—sonrió a la chica demonio.

Uhm… Me gustaría joderle un poco aunque sienta el miedo en mi interior.

—Yo puedo traer a la niña por la mala manera — replica.

—Dije que no quiero peleas — el tono de la voz… me quedo impactada. ¿Desde cuándo Natsu parecía tan autoritario, frío?

—Lo siento.

—Lleva a Lyn. Me encargo de Lucy.

La chica accede a regañadientes pero hace lo que Natsu dice. Mira a Lyn pero ella sigue aferrada a mí.

No aparto mis ojos de los de ella, la hostilidad entre nosotras es plenamente visible. Agarra a Lyn entre sus brazos y se empieza retirar.

Siento un poder mágico enorme a mi lado y en cuanto Lyn se pierde de mi vista me giro hacia él.

—Vamos.

—Puedo ir por mi cuenta. Además tengo que avisarles a los demás.

—No. Ahora duerme — me noquea.

* * *

Despierto con un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —murmuro mientras me doy cuenta que estoy una… ¿celda?

—Tártaros.

— ¿Lyn?

—Buenos días, Lucy-chan — su sonrisa es contagiosa, aun en esta situación.

—Veo que ya despertaron. ¡Perfecto! — Miro hacia el propietario de la voz y noto una criatura baja, redonda, con forma de humanoide, con un ojo amarillo debajo de un casco enorme ocultando el resto de su cara.

— ¿Ya despertaron? —Aparece una niña a lado de él. Tiene el pelo color corto y oscuro. Y está acompañada de Yo.

— ¡Yo! —se alegra al instante Lyn y va hacia ella. El animal también parece estar feliz por verla y Lyn lo acaricia a través de los barrotes.

—Se convertiría en mi amiga, pero es una humana — dice la niña con una expresión dramática como si le doliera el corazón por su especie.

—Vamos, Lamy. Llama a Kyouka y dile que vaya por si la niña no quiera hablar —escucho la voz profunda de Natsu.

—Sí, señor —dice la niña increíblemente energética y va corriendo.

El demonio con forma redonda procede a abrir la celda y Lyn va y abraza a Yo.

—Franmalth puedes llevártela y examinarla. Ya sabes, si no habla Kyouka se hace cargo de ella.

—Como diga, maestro.

Miro impresionada a Natsu y él tiene una sonrisa. Una de como era antes.

—De verdad eres el maestro — suelto ingenuamente.

—Sí, Luce —asiente feliz. ¿Por qué parece el antiguo Natsu? ¿Es por Tártaros? —Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación.

— ¡Espera! — Digo desafiante y automáticamente frunce el ceño, pareciendo así un ser más peligroso— ¡Primero tengo que avisarles a Erza y los demás! ¡Happy estará preocupado!

Suspira y maldice por lo bajo. Se frota su cien y finalmente me dedica una mirada sagaz — Pediré a alguien que escriba por ti y les envíe.

— ¡Pero quiero hacerlo yo!

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que digas que estás conmigo y en Tártaros?

— ¡Puedes leerla si quieres!

—He dicho que no. Ahora ven.

Lo fulmino con la mirada y me levanto. Cuando paso a su lado, le golpeó con ira su brazo con el mío. ¿Quién se cree?

Natsu suelta una risa y yo me siento una niña pequeña. Lo empiezo a odiar.

Voy siguiendo al Dragon Slayer frente a mí y nuestros pasos resuenan a lo largo del pasillo. El suelo está cubierto por una alfombra roja y las paredes están pintadas de color blanco. Algunas de las decoraciones tienen color negro con ligeros dorados y toques rojos. Al final del pasillo hay una enorme ventana y las puertas. Hay siete puertas en total, tres a mi derecha y cuatro a mi izquierda.

Natsu se detiene en la segunda puerta del lado derecho y la abre.

— ¿No te preocupas en que pueda atacarte o salir corriendo? —pregunta tonta pero era una necesidad el saber.

—Tengo tus llaves y no podrás huir. El gremio nunca tiene una ubicación exacta.

— ¿Por eso me noqueaste?

— ¿Siempre haces preguntas estúpidas? —Pongo mis ojos en blanco y sonríe arrogante.

Entro sin decir palabra y admiro la habitación. Es oscura pero elegante.

Una cama tamaño matrimonial pegada a la pared a mi izquierda, con sábanas negras, almohadas rojas y el pie de la cama roja; mesas negras con metales dorados y lámparas sobre ellas a los costados de la cama; armario enorme rojo con detalles dorados; escritorio negro; enorme ventana negra con cortinas roja de seda y finalmente otra puerta blanca que mi cerebro identifica como la puerta del baño. Las paredes son grises, las luces amarillas, y el piso está cubierto por una alfombra roja.

— ¿No es algo lujosa?

Natsu se encoge los hombros — Así son las habitaciones de los demás.

Me quedo aun clavada en la habitación pero cuando me doy cuenta que Natsu se va alejándose, dejándome sola, me apresuro para agarrar de su manga.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

— ¿Hmm? ¿Qué es, Lucy?

— ¿Podrías entrenarme? —Estoy tremendamente ruborizada por la vergüenza. No puedo ser capaz de afrontar su mirada, siento miedo y me mata el silencio que se produce entre nosotros.

Sé que es tonto pero, quiero que la próxima vez que Gray y Erza crean que derroté a alguien por mi cuenta sea verdaderamente cierto.

—No —Y se quita de mi agarre.

—Por favor.

—Te he dicho que no. Pero puedes irte afuera en el patio y empezar a entrenar por tu cuenta.

—Está bien —murmuro.

Natsu vuelve a dirigirse lejos de mí.

—Mis llaves —digo en voz baja pero estoy segura de que me oye.

—No te los daré.

—Son mis espíritus.

—Lástima. Estarán bajo mi posesión durante esta semana.

—Natsu-sama… — genial Sayla.

Y mis lágrimas se acercan... Siento la angustia y sé que mis ojos están vidriosos. No puedo soportar de igual manera verlos juntos.

Natsu cierra la puerta tras él y caigo de rodillas rompiendo a llorar. Sé que no es una eternidad pero me duele bastante. Mis amigos, Natsu, Lyn, mis espíritus….

¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto? Esto es una pesadilla.

* * *

Los días pasan y casi no salgo de mi habitación, queriendo evitar encontrarme con Natsu y Sayla.

Por momentos viene Lyn junto con Yo para traerme comida o hacerme compañía pero ese animal es molesto, me recuerda a Happy.

Faltan solo dos días más y vuelvo a casa. No aguanto estar aquí.

En estos días que fueron pasando también he conocido a algunos demonios. Uno incluso es Demon Slayer y se le parece un montón a Gray. Son fastidiosos, curiosos, mandones, arrogantes, crueles pero por momentos buenos, lo cual me extraña. Jackal por ejemplo… es terriblemente fastidioso pero cuando una noche vino a traerme la cena y me encontró llorando trató incluso de alivianar el ambiente. Tempesta de igual manera, aunque es misterioso, a veces me ha hecho preguntas referente a Natsu o Lyn. Lamy también suele venir pero para decirme que si tuviera permiso me pondría en un no se que y me haría un no se cuanto más pero me quedaría fea. Pongo mis ojos al recordar.

Suspiro y decido ir abajo para explorar el lugar. ¿A quién le molestaría?

Voy a lo que vendría a ser la cocina y observo el refrigerador. Mi estómago ruge y abro para ver que hay dentro.

Comida rara, más rara, una manzana lo único normal que encuentro. Agarro y la empiezo a morder.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me pongo rígida y doy vuelta sobre mis talones. Da lo mismo es como si fuera que vine a hurtadillas hasta la cocina.

—Tenía hambre….

—Kyouka.

Me cohíbo y no se que decir. Me mira de manera intensa y luego la manzana.

— ¿Tu eres la humana que trato Natsu aparte de la niña?

—Sí —susurro.

—Creo que te recuerdo.

— ¿Eh? —abro mis ojos en sorpresa y ella sigue ahí.

— ¿No eras la rubia que le besó durante la batalla que estuvo hasta el maestro Zeref?

Me sonrojo furiosamente y mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente. Volviendo a recordar el momento en que me tenía en sus brazos y preocupado de que muera ¿Qué sucedió con ese Natsu? Iré a hablar con él después.

—Por tu cara debo decir que acerté — sonríe arrogante.

—No. No —trato de negar pero con su sonrisa aun en su rostro suspiro resignada.

—Algunos humanos parecen ser divertidos. Interesante — dice y hace su camino hacia mi lado para ver que hay para comer.

Me siento intimidada y el escalofrío que me sube por mi espina dorsal no ayuda. ¿No podía estar rodeada de seres humanos con poderes mágicos y no con seres tan…. Extravagantes?

— ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra él? — pregunto tímida.

—Al final del pasillo, del otro lado donde está tu habitación.

—Gracias.

Voy subiendo las escaleras y me miro hacia mi izquierda. Veo la puerta al final del pasillo izquierdo.

—Ese debe ser… — murmuro pero el miedo en mi interior me súper y voy hacia el pasillo derecho que es donde se encuentra mi habitación.

Entro a mi habitación y la encuentro un desastre. Encima de la cama feliz de la vida y moviendo su cola como si fuera un perro encuentro a Yo.

¡Kami! ¡Este caos!

Rápidamente miro hacia el escritorio y veo los pedazos de papel.

—Las cartas… que hice a mi madre… todas… estuve escribiendo estos cinco días…. ¡Yo!

El animal se va despavorido de mi habitación. Camino a paso lento, con un aura asesina siguiendo el camino de Yo Pero apenas me doy la vuelta para empezar a caminar en el pasillo choco contra alguien.

—¿Todo bien, Lucy?

—Maldito, maldito, maldito.

—Me han dicho cosas peores.

—Mil veces maldito. Lo juro. ¡Ese monstruo está endemoniado…!

Natsu mira hacia atrás— ¿Tiene nombre, no?

— ¡Yo!

Arquea su ceja con burla.

Oh. No. No, quise decir….

—No. No, quiero decir —trato de negar con mi cabeza y mis manos pero siento mis mejillas arder— ¡Maldita Lyn! ¿A quién se le ocurre llamarle a una criatura ''yo''? —mascullo.

—Bueno ¿Qué ha hecho?

—Nada que te importe. Adiós — entro a mi habitación y la estoy por cerrar pero lo detiene.

—Has estado días encerrada aquí —entra.

Veo como camina y se sienta tranquilamente sobre la cama desordenada. Mira alrededor —se parece a mi anterior hogar —sonríe con nostalgia supongo.

Lo miro de nuevo y algo en mi interior se remueve. Parece tan tranquilo desde que llegamos a Tártaros.

—Vete — digo.

— ¿Te molesta algo, Luce?

— ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!—digo dolida y furiosa —. Solo no quiero que la molestia de demonio necesitad venga, ''cariño'' — lo último imito de forma chillona imitándola.

Natsu frunce el ceño y lo noto tenso.

— ¡Maestro! ¿¡Dónde estás!?

—Te dije… —susurro. Frunzo mi ceño, creo que le hubiese dado mi beso a Ken, ahora que Kyouka me recordó, mi primer beso ya fue robado por este gilipollas machista frente a mí. Sonrío internamente, le debo una disculpa a Happy.

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose me vuelve a la realidad.

Se fue…


	7. Capítulo 6

** Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima (*^o^*)**

**El Fuego Perdido**

**Capítulo 6**

Ya casi son las cuatro de la madrugada y aún no consigo conciliar sueño. Doy media vuelta girando sobre mi ombligo, me limito a pensar sobre todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hasta ahora desde la ''muerte'' de Natsu.

Odiaba pensar en Lyn como un problema, pero ciertamente me encontraba en uno. Tengo ganas de salir por aquella ventana que deja filtrar la luz de la luna pero no puedo abandonarla. Se lo prometí.

Cierro mis puños y frunzo el entrecejo buscando una solución.

Primero lo primero, no puedo dejar a mis espíritus, son mis amigos también. Segundo, debo sacar a Lyn de aquí a toda costa. Tercero, escapar sin que Natsu se dé cuenta….

—Sin que se dé cuenta… —susurro y comienzo a reír—. Me estoy volviendo loca, definitivamente. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Suspiro y mis manos alcanzan una de las almohadas, la abrazo sin pensar realmente.

¿Es que de verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer?

—Quizás solo haya una, aunque no me sirva para nada…

...

Hoy es el penúltimo día antes de que pueda volver al gremio junto con Lyn como dijo Natsu. Un poco de entrenamiento no me iría mal, después de todo no tendría nada que perder. Sin embargo, el único entrenamiento que podré hacer es el cual hará que mi magia crezca más y lo hacía con Capricornio como guía.

Necesito desesperadamente a mis espíritus.

Bajo hasta la cocina con lentitud luego de cumplir con mi rutina diaria luego de despertarme.

Tomo de la nevera lo más comestible posible y en medio del desayuno, escucho unas pisadas indicando que alguien se acercaba al lugar.

— ¿Humana?

—Buenos días, Kyouka-san.

El ser extravagante me mira de manera analizadora y con cautela.

—Al parecer la cocina se volvió nuestro lugar de reunión —sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a caminar, pasándome de largo para saquear la nevera.

—Así parece, Kyouka-san— digo tranquilamente tratando de mentalizarme que es completamente normal ver seres tan distintos.

— Estas actuando raro… —suelta mientras sigue buscando.

No respondo y unos segundos más tarde la mujer se sienta frente a mí con su comida especial para los de su especie…

Creo que me estoy volviendo discriminadora.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio mientras desayunábamos en silencio. Ella no parecía querer insistir más pero sí, en cierta manera me sentía cohibida.

— ¿Puedo…?

— ¿Hmm? —sus ojos se clavan sobre mí y estoy demostrando debilidad aunque era inevitable, tiene una figura tan amenazadora.

Nuevamente… Patético.

—Sé que hasta mañana me quedaré…. En teoría…—trato de afirmar más para mí misma—. Pero… podrías entrenarme un poco…

— ¿Cuál es el motivo? —pregunta con cautela.

—Ninguno —respondo de inmediato.

El recuerdos de las palabras de Gray y Erza invadieron mi mente.

_'' ¿Realmente lo derrotaste?'' ''No me perdonaría si algo le pasara a mi nakama''._

¡Maldición! Yo… debo hacerme más fuerte. No quiero que ellos arriesguen su vida para salvarme. Seguro deben estar preocupados.

— ¡Hey! —abro mis ojos de repente por la llamada.

—Perdón, Kyouka. ¿Qué decías?

—No te entrenaré.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero.

Bajo la cabeza llenando de aire mis pulmones y termino exhalando. Me levanto de la manera más tranquila posible.

—Está bien. Ya veré que puedo hacer para mejorar—mi voz sale normal pero se me hace imposible evitar esa pizca de dolor.

Kyouka no dice nada y sigue comiendo. Me retiro y comienzo a caminar por el corto pasillo, camino que me da acceso al patio.

— ¡Wow! Así que con esto se refería ese baka con que la ubicación es inexacta.

Observo las nubes alrededor de nuestro gremio. Y solo pude pensar en deleitarme esta noche observando las constelaciones.

¡Estuve casi una semana aquí pero nunca me fijé que había más allá de estas paredes!

—Bien. Es hora de empezar —digo con determinación

Comienzo sentándome sobre mis talones, recito un hechizo celestial y el círculo mágico aparece debajo de mí.

...

Termino luego de horas y siento solo una mínima parte de mi poder ha crecido. Me estiro y me apoyo sobre mis brazos dejando mis piernas libres. Este era el momento que deseaba ver. Ya era de noche y mi estómago gruñe.

—Moo… esto hubiese sido más fácil y divertido si se encontraba apricornio aquí

—Parece que te has estado esforzando, Luce.

— ¿¡Natsu!? —doy media vuelta y él está ahí parado en el umbral de la puerta.

—Toma —me pasa un sándwich —no has comido nada.

Abro mi boca en sorpresa y siento como se calientan mis mejillas—Gra-gracias —lo tomo y me doy vuelta. Por algún motivo no quiero mirarlo y no quiero que se dé cuenta del sonrojo.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibuja en el rostro—Uhm… Perdón… Es lo único que había —manda su mano hacia su nuca.

Suspiro y doy un mordisco a mi sándwich —No te preocupes. Gracias.

—Si quieres puedo mandar a alguien para que compre comida —dijo en tono burlón.

— ¿Me dices ahora luego de haber estado casi una semana aquí?

Natsu ríe y noto que se sienta a mi lado. Lo miro de reojo y lo encuentro observando las estrellas. Su presencia y el poder que emana son… impresionante.

— ¿Esperabas otra cosa?

—Esperaba que fueras el antiguo Natsu.

—Luce…

—No tienes idea de cuánto han sufrido todos, en especial Happy— digo dolida y bajando la mirada. La imagen de Happy con una sonrisa me viene a la mente y es reemplazada por uno que llora desesperadamente sobre la tumba de su dueño fallecido con todos los miembros de Fairy Tail rodeando.

Natsu no dijo nada. Creía que se iría si tocaba el tema de Happy pero al contrario de todo. Se acomodó. Acostándose sobre el césped y con sus manos debajo de su cabeza.

— ¿P-puedes responderme d-dos preguntas?

—Depende —respondió tranquilo.

Suspiro en un intento de valor y tranquilizando mi ira. Trato de elegir las mejores preguntas pero sencillamente no me decido… hay demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

—Entiendo el hecho de que seas el maestro de Tártaros y la verdad quisiera saber cómo llegaste a este puesto pero lo que en verdad quisiera saber es… ¿Por qué actúas tan libremente en este gremio como si fuera Fairy Tail? No eres serio como maestro…—Me empiezo a poner nerviosa y mis manos comienzan a sudar. Maldición espero que no lo haya tomado mal— E-Es decir… —comienzo a jugar con mis manos frente a mí en pánico— No critico tu puesto y realmente eres muy poderoso pero… —para ser maestro creo que uno debe ser responsable, no tan destructivo e impulsivo y esas clases de cosas que Natsu es.

En el rostro del Dragon Slayer se dibuja una sonrisa y abre un ojo para mirarme— Eres rara, Luce.

—No me llames así… —susurro. Él no tenía derecho.

—Pero la respuesta es que Tártaros es como mi Fairy Tail. En el gremio… solo era serio con las personas que amenazaban a mis amigos pero fuera de las batallas y de las amenazas recibidas, nunca me comporté como una persona madura. Incluso, cuantas veces habremos armado escándalo con la princesa de hielo por nuestra irresponsabilidad.

Cuando menciona a Gray el recuerdo de Gray abrazándome en un intento de consolarme por Natsu me viene a la mente. Incluso cuidan mis sentimientos. Aprieto mis manos.

—Na-Natsu… Tu… ¿Extrañas Fairy Tail?

No recibo respuesta y lo miro. Está ahí con el rostro pacífico y pensando en algo.

—Y-yo… —balbuceo pero por alguna razón me siento mal—. Lo siento. No debí…

—Lucy… fue decisión mía tomar este camino.

Me quedo mirando al hombre de cabello rosa.

— ¿Por qué? No entiendo, Natsu. Nos traicionaste —digo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Natsu suspira y se levanta.

— ¿No me vas a dar explicaciones, verdad?

—Sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Abro mis ojos en sorpresa y sobresalto. Mis ojos chocolates se encuentra con la mirada aguda de Natsu. Frunzo el entrecejo y mis nudillos se ponen blancos. Siento las lágrimas que se aproximan y muerdo mi labio inferior.

— ¿Qué piensas ahora de Fairy Tail?

Natsu sigue sin responder y simplemente hace su camino hacia el interior del gremio.

Me levanto rápidamente dejando de lado la comida, siento como mis piernas tiemblan y la primera lágrima resbala seguidas de otras.

— ¿¡Por qué no me respondes!? —Se detuvo al instante—. ¡Todos estábamos muy tristes por ti! ¡Fingíamos sonrisas porque tú no nos hubieses querido ver tristes pero el gremio parecía estar muerto! ¡Happy… él… noche, tras noche, una y otra y otra vez, despertaba de alguna pesadilla y comenzaba a llorar, diciendo que volverías, que eras fuerte, que confiaba en ti! ¡Lo golpeaste! ¡He incluso así te sigue amando y esperando a que vuelvas! ¡Es por eso… Es por eso que no importa como Natsu Dragneel! ¡te llevaré de vuelta a Fairy Tail, tu familia! No sé qué te han metido en tu cabeza pero… —Natsu volteó su cabeza con una media sonrisa y unos ojos desafiantes. Lo miré desafiante y con una gran determinación— Me encargaré de ti. Volverás con nosotros.

Él mantenía su expresión y fijó su vista de nuevo adelante comenzando de nuevo su marcha

Sollozo y caigo sobre mis rodillas. ¿Tú y que poder, Lucy?

Incluso para Fairy Tail… Natsu sería un enemigo muy fuerte con una cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de ganar.

El poder mágico que demostró anteriormente no era nada comparado a los que usualmente uno siente. Este poder… era inmenso y peligroso.

Natsu era un peligro.

—Natsu-sama aún sigue siendo humano, mujer —Esa frase me aleja de mis pensamientos y de vuelta al mundo real se encuentra una niña.

—Lamy-chan… Natsu…—suspiro de vuelta—. Creo que él siempre fue humano a pesar de sus poderes Dragon Slayer.

Observo a la niña y parece sorprendida — ¿Dije algo malo? —. Pregunto.

—No —niega con su cabeza—. No es nada, Lucy.

* * *

El maestro de Tártaros caminaba con una sonrisa, con el fondo de una rubia maga celestial cayendo de rodillas. El mago de fuego cerró sus manos en puños frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Supongo que siempre odiaré verla llorar.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos no prestó atención a la niña que se encontraba pasando a su lado como cámara lenta, yendo junto a la maga estelar.

—Entonces no la hagas llorar —susurró la niña antes de caminar más rápido hacia la maga quien se había convertido en su amiga en el transcurso de la semana, temiendo a que su maestro la haga algo.

Lamy siempre criticaba la belleza de Lucy y obviamente también su raza pero el ver que sus ataques de celos y críticas hacia la rubia la molestaban, siguió con su juego, hasta que se hizo normal. Sin embargo, un día ellas habían hablado…

Siguiendo su camino, Natsu ni se inmutó ante el comentario de la pequeña demonio. Subiendo las escaleras iba ir a su habitación pero la duda era visible en su mirada, bajó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Lucy.

Poniendo una mano sobre el picaporte, se quedó ahí durante unos segundos. Sin embargo, alejó la mano, dejando que la puerta siga cerrada. Tomando un camino contrario a aquella habitación.

* * *

—Solo no pierdas las esperanzas, Lucy.

—Gracias, Lamy-chan.

Deprimida por toda la conversación y los silencios de Natsu decidí irme a mi habitación.

Despidiéndome de Lamy, miré de nuevo el cielo, sin duda las estrellas podían relajarme de cierta manera. Aún recuerdo cuando las observaba con mi madre.

Mamá…

Caminé hacia mi habitación y bajando las escaleras vi a Sayla.

Me envió una mirada que no pude descifrar pero simplemente la desvié.

No estaba de humor para alguna pelea.

Siguiendo adelante, entro a mi habitación y todo está ordenado y en su lugar, excepto por un felino enorme sobre mi cama que se despierta cuando abro la puerta.

—Lo siento, Yo —voy junto a la bestia acariciando su cabeza—. Al parecer hoy no hiciste un desastre.

Lo dejo y el vuelve a relajarse.

Me siento frente al escritorio y poseída por mis emociones comienzo a escribir. Una vez que termino comienzo a releerlo hasta que lo hago audible en la parte final.

_Entonces… mamá… no sé qué pasó, mi valentía se fue… soy solo una humana. Puedo fingir pero ya no sé si pueda aguantarlo. No sé cómo lo solucionaré pero deberé traer a Natsu de vuelta pero es solo… por algún motivo cuando sus ojos están sobre mí… ese tiempo que no estuvo con nosotros… Al comienzo, creí que era por intimidación, por el poder que demostraba, por el peligro que sentía pero luego, sé que es algo más, por el cual siento como mi corazón se paraliza un segundo y luego late de prisa... con todo esto… solo quiero pensar que es porque lo extrañé todo este tiempo que creí que estaba muerto. _

_Cuanta falta me haces, mamá_

_¿Qué habrías hecho tú? _

_Como sea, gracias por siempre apoyarme igual. _

_Mamá, te extraño._

_Pd: Mándale saludos a papá. Dile que siempre lo amé igualmente._

_Con amor, su hija Lucy._

Al terminar la carta siento una cabeza peluda acariciando mi brazo derecho.

—Yo… Gracias—sonreí.

El felino ronroneaba y decidí tomar una ducha e irme a la cama lista para dormir. Mañana sería un día largo.

* * *

Él simplemente no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Lucy llorando. Parecía destrozada y derrotada.

La verdad, él jamás se hubiera imaginado que la rubia le diría las cosas que le ha dicho hace un rato. Y la más simple verdad es que él no había pensado en ella desde aquella vez. Su visita lo está alterando… Aquella maga solo se encontraba en el mismo lugar que él, a unos metros.

Lucy había hablado de todos los del gremio, en especial de Happy.

—Es imposible —susurra el mago de fuego levantándose de su cama.

Unos segundos después la puerta de la habitación de Lucy se abre. La maga celestial se encontraba durmiendo. El intruso solo pudo observar como dormía. Parecía tan relajada. Como si jamás hubiese pasado nada.

Con pasos silenciosos va hacia la cama de ella asegurándose de que realmente esté dormida. Se inclinó hacia su rostro, su respiración era lenta y algunas palabras salían de su boca.

Esto llamó su atención pero por más de que intentase entenderlas le era imposible. Por más cerca que estaba de ella era algo de otro mundo tratar de entenderla.

El mago estaba tan concentrado en tratar de descifrar las palabras hasta que se sobresaltó cuando sintió unas garras arañando ligeramente sus piernas. Él fijó su mirada en el animal que tenía una hoja de papel en su boca.

Agarrando el papel, se dio cuenta que Yo era muy precavido evitando dejar saliva o algo por lo delate sobre la hoja.

_'' ¿Un testamento?''_ pensó el mago y comenzó a leer.

Luego de unos segundos, terminó de leer y abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

—Esta es la carta que le hizo a su mamá.

Natsu fijó sus ojos en Lucy.

—Creo que tú fuiste una de la más afectadas por mi pérdida —susurró mientras mantenía su distancia de ella.

—Natsu… —murmuró Lucy en sueños pero al mago se le heló la sangre con el ligero temor de que la haya despertado—. Quédate…

Lucy frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a removerse ligeramente.

Era claro que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

El Dragon Slayer se movió más cerca de ella e inconscientemente pasó una mano por su mejilla. Sintiendo la piel de porcelana que era muy suave y misteriosa para él, decidió seguir tocando convirtiéndose en una caricia. No obstante, se percató como con su contacto Lucy parecía tranquilizarse y eso lo agrado dibujándose así en su rostro una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante pero a la vez que sus ojos reflejaban ternura.

Los recuerdos cuando él se encontraba en su departamento, irrumpiendo su privacidad y acostándose a lado de ella y Happy invadieron la mente. A veces, él quería hacer esto pero nunca se atrevió por temor a despertarla y recibir una Lucy Patada. Hay momentos donde ella realmente puede dar miedo.

Natsu apartó un mechón de pelo dorado del rostro de Lucy, colocándole detrás de su oreja lo más suave posible. Se inclinó hacia su oído seguidamente. Susurró unas palabras, dio a Yo la carta y finalmente se retiró.

Lucy abrió los ojos sintiéndose desorientada.

—Por un momento… pensé que él estaba aquí realmente…. —murmuró adormilada. Su vista se fijó en Yo que estaba hacia el escritorio—. ¿Por qué sigues estando despierto, bestia peluda?

* * *

—Espero que no estés desarrollando sentimientos hacia ella.

Se escuchó una voz masculina en cuanto Natsu cerró la puerta de su habitación.

—El únicos sentimientos que habré desarrollados hacia ella y los otros fueron el de cariño y protección— dijo Natsu observando al hombre parado ahí. El hombre poseía pelo gris largo, similar al pelo de Gajeel, con sus ojos amenazadores y ojeras. Su piel es oscura, y en esta lleva varios patrones azules. Viste solo un pantalón y lleva una capa negra que cubre todo su torso y un collar que luce varios adornos muy similares a las magatamas.

—Te tengo que repetir que…

—No. Ya basta con eso, Acnología.

—Mocoso…

—Además… le acabo de anunciar mis verdaderas intenciones.

— ¿Cuáles son?

— ¿De verdad te importa? —cuestionó sarcástico.

—No quiero traiciones, hijo de Igneel—amenazó con una voz y ojos muy peligrosos y agudos.

Natsu lo desafía con la mirada pero termina suspirando en derrota aun así se quita su chaleco echándose en la cama a dormir sin decir nada al respecto. Rápidamente y aun con la presencia de Acnologia allí, él alcanzó dormir profundamente.

Acnologia lo observó y frunció el ceño. Salió de la habitación recorriendo cuidadosamente el lugar. Al hombre de pelo gris le parecía estúpida toda la situación. Sabía que Natsu había vuelto pero aún no dejaba de lado su parte humana.

—Maldito, Zeref —gruñó entre dientes pero escuchó como una puerta se abría desde arriba. Sabía que no era Natsu y el olor a vainilla rápidamente inundó sus sentidos.

Chasqueó con su lengua y se escondió detrás de una pared. Al tratar de ver pudo visualizar el pelo rubio, una camisa rosada, pantalones cortos azules e iba descalza. Escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves y seguida de ella se bajó un felino parecido a un tigre. Esto llamó su atención.

* * *

— ¿Por qué sigues estando despierto, bestia peluda?

Luego de la pregunta Yo camino hacia mí y capté sonidos leves y conocidos. Rápidamente me senté y miré con los ojos abiertos a Yo quien tenía un llavero en su boca.

—Mis… Llaves… Yo… —mandé una mano en mi boca y traté de suprimir mis sollozos.

El animal me las dejó sobre mi regazo y rápidamente los agarré y sin dudar abracé a Yo.

—No tengo ni idea como lo hiciste pero gracias.

El animal lamió mi mano derecha donde se encontraba el símbolo de Fairy Tail y ronroneó. Sin esperar un minuto más. Me decidí a entrenar. Hoy debía llegar a Fairy Tail debía entrenar, aun si es que sentía mi cuerpo pesado por el anterior entrenamiento y dejando de lado de eso podría comer una comida mejor.

La baba se me salía de la boca en solo pensar en la comida del mundo mágico pero la cambié a una cara determinada y con unos ánimos nuevos.

Salí de mi habitación y en cuanto salí sentí rápidamente como un rayo un poder mágico oscuro. Lo ignoré suponiendo que debe de ser algún miembro del gremio y bajé las escaleras para ir al patio.

Detrás de mí seguía Yo pero escuché que se quedó atrás cuando bajamos. Me di media vuelta.

—Vamos, Yo—susurré.

Yo parecía en una especie de trance mirando a una parte oscura. No pude evitar el frió que subía por mi espina dorsal. Un poco asustada pero disimulando acaricié a la bestia con patas para que lo dejara de lado. Quizás solo necesitábamos aire libre.

Una vez en el patio vi que era de noche aun pero había más nubes de las que esperaba. Quizás llovería pero eso no me detuvo y saqué tres llaves.

Tres círculos mágicos aparecieron ante mi llamado.

—Virgo, Loke, Capricornio.

—Hime-sama.

—Lucy ¿Ya es la boda?

—Lucy-sama.

Los tres me saludaron y les expliqué que quería ser más fuerte. Capricornio escuchó atentamente mi relato sobre mi entrenamiento anterior y me hizo corregir algunas cosas para la próxima vez. Cuando Capricornio se fue, miré a Virgo y le pedí por favor si es que no podía traerme comida. Cuando se fueron, mis ojos se fijaron en Loke. El asintió.

—Antes de empezar la práctica, Lucy —dijo dejando detrás cualquier tono coqueto para cambiar a una cara seria—. ¿A qué se debe esta práctica?

—No quiero depender de alguien sabes…

Loke se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que luego hizo una mueca— Supongo que el depender solamente a tratarse de Natsu, Erza, Gray y los demás, ¿no?

Sonreí con dulzura— Creo que ustedes son mis fuerzas así que no debes preocuparte con eso. Nunca dejaría a mis espíritus por nada del mundo, aun si la situación no lo requiere siempre los llamaré porque son mis amigos. No quiero volver a decir que peleo junto a ustedes cuando en realidad casi nada no hago aparte de mirar. La próxima vez, seremos los dos quienes impactaremos un regulus impact a nuestros enemigos, Loke.

El castaño sonrió con satisfacción y sus ojos demostraban orgullo. Una felicidad surgió de mi interior y no pude reprimir la sonrisa cuando Loke se puso en posición de batalla.

— ¿No tienes tu látigo, Lucy? —preguntó nuevamente coqueto como el mismo Loke de siempre.

Negué con mi cabeza firmemente— Si usara mi látigo ¿Cómo impactaría un puño junto al tuyo?

Renovado y con ganas— Esa es mi Lucy— dijo Loke. En cuanto dijo eso mi mente empezó a crear estrategias.

Compartimos unos puños con Loke aunque él realmente no me golpeaba siempre rozaba y no era porque yo lo esquivaba precisamente. Lo hace a propósito. Las veces que yo impactaba los míos él se cubría con sus grandes manos o lo esquivaba, no hubo ni uno que lo haya alcanzado hasta ahora realmente.

A cierta distancia de Loke, lo miré y traté de pensar en una estrategia. Él tenía una sonrisa y resoplé con frustración. Nada había funcionado.

Corría hacia él con la intención de pegarle a su lado derecho pero antes de que esté a tres metros de él, un hombre con una capucha cubriendo su rostro apareció. Cogiendo mi puño que no pude parar y me lanzó hacia la derecha haciendo que choque contra la pared gremio.

—Lección número uno, siempre debes estar alerta — dijo la voz oscura y amenazante. El miedo que me hizo sentir envió una onda de shock por mi cuerpo. Me levanté a duras penas pero lo seguí observando.

—Loke, no — dije antes de que Loke impactara un puño contra el sujeto. El espíritu de león chasqueó la lengua y miró con preocupación— Vuelve.

—Pero Lucy…

—Estaré bien —aseguré con una sonrisa.

Cuando Loke se fue, pude ver la sonrisa siniestra que se formaba en labios de aquel hombre.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Eso no importa. Solo ven y atácame — dijo burlón.

—No necesitas decirme — dije cuando fui contra él.

Corrí hacia el hombre desconocido y preparé mi puño derecho pero lo esquivó. Con facilidad, él puso la palma de su mano sobre mi espalda, un poco más debajo de mi nuca y liberó un poder mágico que me atrajo completamente al suelo.

—Miraste a la nada cuando lo esquivé —resaltó—. Yo me encontraba a tu derecha, ya no estaba frente tuyo. Cuando te dije la lección uno, no es solo estar alerta si es que vienen más enemigos sino siempre fijarte en los movimientos de tu oponente. Nunca los pierdas de vista. No dejes pasar en alto nada. Normalmente debes mirarlos a los ojos con amenaza, hay algunos que a la hora de pelear se desesperan y no saben dónde mirar, dirígele una mirada fija que infunda miedo.

—Tú…

—Lección dos, No te dejes dominar. Procura que no te agarre, porque si él es más fuerte que tú, podría someterte. No te dejes derribar tan fácilmente. Si intenta agarrarte, golpéalo de inmediato para que te suelte y es por eso que debes estar atenta; si no te suelta, intenta capturar su cuello y estrangularlo hasta que lo haga o bien puedes romper algún hueso o cortar el tendón si tienes una arma afilada. Todo depende de la situación en la que te encuentres.

¡Pero este hombre era un sádico!

— ¡Estás loco! —mi voz salió como un grito agonizante.

—No es eso lo que le dirás a tu enemigo en cuanto lo hagan contigo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —cuestioné en un susurro.

—Diversión — dijo y rió sutilmente.

—U-Una vez más.

—De acuerdo — sonrió arrogante. Su sonrisa era blanca y sus colmillos se hacían notar. ¿Era un Dragon Slayer? Si tan solo se sacara la capucha…

Me levanté y él se alejó de mí dándome la espalda cuando se dio media vuelta.

—Deberías aprender a pelear sucio. Hubieses saltado detrás de mí y derribarme.

—Yo no, no quiero pelear sucio.

El hombre suspiró y frotó su sien con sus dedos —No importa. Solo ven.

Di una pisada pero luego me quedé ahí en mi lugar —Quiero que vengas tú —dije colocándome en un posición defensiva.

El hombre de buenas peleas jadeó en sorpresa pero sonrió luego.

—Una cosa más Lucy Heartfilia... —me sobresalté cuando dijo mi nombre con burla y apareció frente a mí con su puño impactando contra mi estómago haciendo que mi aire se vaya—. Hay solo diez por ciento de suerte en una pelea.

Me agarré el estómago y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Dolía mucho. Caí y aún seguía sintiendo un dolor intenso. Abrí mi ojo derecho para mirar al encapuchado y lo único visible era su sonrisa y superioridad.

—Tu estrategia fue buena al esperar saber cómo era mi forma de atacar pero cuando eres novato no es conveniente.

—Maldito… ¿Quién demonios eres tú? — murmuré con fastidio y haciendo una mueca. Me costaba hablar.

—Nadie en particular, aunque si quieres puedes llamarme ''rey''. Entrena y cuando creas que estás listas solo espera, nos volveremos a encontrar —Él se dio la vuelta y antes de entrar al gremio se detuvo—. Fue divertido —y entró.

Cuando ya no pude seguirlo con la vista un círculo mágico se abrió frente a mí y era Virgo con una bandeja.

—Hime, he tardado en traer la comida. ¿Habrá castigo?

—N-no — dije recuperando cierto aire y reincorporarme.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, hime? Nii-san estaba preocupado.

—Dile a Loke que todo está bien —sonreí pero no fue una sonrisa forzada. Al fin, había alguien que pudo tomarme en serio. Aunque fuera su diversión. ¿Que estaba mal conmigo? Me acababan de pegar... Miro a Virgo y una gota se resbala.

— ¡Sí, Hime! —afirmó con su cabeza.

—Pero puedes avisarle luego, no quiero estar sola. He estado tanto tiempo sin ustedes — suspiré y miré a los ojos azules de Virgo quien hizo una reverencia, sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

—Hime, si te sientes sola recuerda que tu novio se encuentra en su cuarto, solo.

Ante el comentario de Virgo, sentí mi cara arder —¡Vi-Virgo! — dije indignada y ella solo se rió picaronamente.

—Te guuuuusdddta —maldito Happy.

Suspiré y sonreí. ¿Cómo estarán en el gremio?

* * *

—Deberías descansar, enana —dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

— ¿¡Ga-Gajeel!?— se sobresaltó la pequeña figura femenina.

—Has estado con ese libro toda la noche— regañó— Mira a tu alrededor. Todos están durmiendo.

Era tarde de noche y se aproximaba una tormenta. Muchos se quedaron dormidos en el gremio luego de tanto alcohol pero aun así Levy se encontraba en una de las mesas y no podía dejar de lado el libro rojo en sus manos.

—No puedo, baka.

El Dragon Slayer hizo una mueca de disgusto y se acercó a la maga. Leyó un momento lo que ella se supone que debería estar leyendo pero al poco tiempo arrancó el libro de sus manos.

Levy se sorprendió pero se levantó rápidamente del asiento para alcanzar su libro.

— ¡Gajeel, devuélmelo!

—Si lo quieres, alcánzalo enana.

—Idiota —soltó enojada mientras saltaba por su libro el cual el mago azabache lo sostenía muy alto con una sonrisa.

Tiempo después decidió saber qué es lo que leía la maga por lo cual decidió leer el título.

— ''Dragones'' —dijo desconcertado y miró a Levy quien infló sus mejillas teñidas en rojo y luego sus ojos se dirigieron al otro libro azul marino que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Le devolvió el libro rojo a Levy mientras agarraba el azul. La cara de pequeña maga cambió radicalmente siendo reemplazada por una cara de preocupación.

—Enana… ¿Por qué estás leyendo un libro sobre demonios? —preguntó Gajeel con un tono oscuro.

—Yo…Yo... Lucy…

— ¿Hay algo que deba saber, enana?

—N-No —pero la pequeña maga suspiró en derrota ante la profunda mirada del Dragon Slayer— Está bien, te lo explicaré pero no se digas a nadie.

A Gajeel se le formó una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos—Ge-he.

* * *

**SakuraDragneel23 :** Agrezco tu comentario, Sakura-chan! Y con lo que te dijo tu amiga... Aun falta mucho para morirse de celos *saca un tridente* es beso no sera todo. Solo que en este momento hay poner algunas cosas para que el fic se vaya desarrollando. Pero puedo decirte que un dark Natsu + celos no esta bien para la salud de alguien. ;) Espero que te haya gustado la conti y un saludo y agradecimiento a tu amiga. Les prometo que habrá salseo. 3

**Guest:** ¿¡COMO PUDO!? ¿Será que debería sufrir? Y si fuera así ¿Que harías tu en el lugar de Lucy?

Besos. Muchas gracias por comentar.

**Sonatika-san:** Demonios... Lamy... valiente niña para haber dicho eso a Natsu, ¿no?.

Como sea, realmente quería hacer que un acosador esté en el fic. No lo sé diversión pero seguirá teniendo en el futuro un poco de acción ;). Y escribiendo sobre Natsu... quizás sea algo.. pero solamente él lo sabe. Los instintos no lo son todo. Quizás esto será confuso al comienzo pero luego entenderás por que 3 . Muchas gracias por comentar :D

**Carlie-chan:** JAJAJAJA OMG ! Me hiciste reir porque acertaste de primera quien sería UNO de los que podrán celoso a Natsu. Él debe sufrir (no tanto porque se lo ama) pero con esa Sayla... *Empieza a reir locamente*. En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario, besos, saludos.

**Katurrina:** Antes que nada amo tu nombre xD. Me recuerda al champ del juego League of Legends xD

Ohh... tus palabras sobre el Nalu son oro.

Happy... jajajaja pobre... creo que me excedí pero estaba en mi salsa xD Quería ver un beso de Happy luego de ver un cap de Fairy Tail donde molestaba con el ''Te guuuusdddta''

Muchisimas gracias, Katurrina-chan 3 Espero que te haya gustado el cap.

Habrá salseo sin limitaciones ;)

**En fin eso es todo chicos/as. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. **

**Sé que este ha sido más denso y menos humorístico pero a veces se necesita ser serios en momentos xD El próximo se vienen las aventuras.**

* * *

**Y... COMO LES HICE ESPERAR TANTO. LES TENGO UN RETO XD **

**'_'¿Qué creen que Natsu le habrá dicho a Lucy en el oído? ¿Cual es su intención?''_**

**Recompensa: El que gane podrá dar una idea en la cual se pondrá en el fic. Lo que ustedes quieran ya veré como lo metó xD 3**

* * *

**Besos. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Desclaimer: Los perosnajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima :3**

**El Fuego Perdido**

**Capítulo 7**

Mis ojos están cerrados, mi brazo derecho los cubre y el izquierdo solo descansa sobre mi estómago. Siento mi cuerpo pesado y la suave brisa que acaricia con gentileza mi piel hace que se erice. Estoy exhausta. Espero que todo este tiempo que invertí en mi contenedor mágico sirviese.

Siento algunas gotas de sudor que se escurren por mi rostro y no hacía falta que viese para saber que estaba cubierta por una fina capa de transpiración.

—Oi —alguien me llama pero consumida por el cansancio me limito a solo escuchar—. ¿Estás bien?

Asiento ligeramente con la cabeza sin fuerza para responder.

—Creí que Natsu te había dado una misión —murmure.

—Termine antes de lo previsto. Vamos, te llevaré hasta tu habitación. No puedes dormir en el césped del patio del gremio.

Niego con la cabeza y una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios— ¿Y arriesgarme a que tu maldición luego me haga explotar? Ni hablar.

Al no recibir respuesta, pongo un poco de esfuerzo para poder fijarme en el rostro de Jackal, está sonriendo—Eso suena tentador.

Miro hacia arriba, el cielo estaba nublado. Era seguro que una tormenta caería en cualquier momento.

—Lo sé —susurro, volviendo a cerrar mis ojos—. Después de todo ni si quiera eres humano.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que finalmente sentí sus brazos alzándome estilo nupcial.

—Al maestro no le gustará verte aquí—suspira —. Y menos de esta manera. Parece que te has estado esforzando toda la noche.

Quise protestar desde el momento en el que me alzó pero no podía. No tuve descanso alguno. Básicamente me había desplomado de tanto esfuerzo.

Internamente agradezco a Jackal por esto pero una vez recuperada le daré una Lucy Kick sin dudas.

—Jackal…

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta mientras comienza su marcha hacia mi habitación.

— ¿Hay algún miembro en el gremio que use capucha— pregunto en tono bajo.

—No. No, tendríamos por qué usar esa clase de vestuario. Es nuestro gremio, sería tonto tratar de ocultar nuestra identidad. ¿Sucedió algo o solo estás haciendo preguntas estúpidas?

Las imágenes de aquel hombre con quien peleé vienen a mi mente. No parecía tan malo…

— ¿Lucy?

Niego con la cabeza— Solo preguntaba.

—Rara.

Una gota se me resbala por la ironía— T-Te transformas en una especie de perro rabioso —susurre.

— ¡¿Eh?! —exclamó, frunció el ceño y al pie de la escalera me echó al piso.

— ¡Auch! ¡Duele! —Digo despierta finalmente, envié una mirada asesina y lo apunté con mi dedo acusador— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— ¡¿A quién llamas perro rabioso, humana?!

Me fijo en la cara de Jackal, está furioso, su ceño se encuentra fruncido y su mirada es mortal. De pronto, tengo a necesidad de reírme y sin poder contenerme, estallo a carcajadas.

—Pero que…

Me salen lágrimas de mis ojos y agarro mi estómago. Escucho el suspiro de Jackal y una ligera sonrisa surca por su rostro— Idiota rara.

Una vez que mis risas cesan, Jackal extiende su mano ayudando a levantarme.

— ¡Lucy! —oigo una voz por encima nuestro.

—Master.

—Ahora no, Jackal

Los músculos del hombre frente a mí se tensan.

— ¿Qué quieres Natsu? —digo en tono defensivo.

Natsu levanta una ceja, lo miro desafiante y él gruñe.

—Ven —dice a regañadientes.

Suspiro en derrota y cuando mi pie toca el primer escalón veo como Sayla se lanza sobre Natsu.

Bajo levemente mi cabeza y me doy la vuelta. Él parecía estar sorprendido. Dando mis pasos hacia el lado contrario sintiendo la fija mirada de Jackal sobre mí y un leve gruñido se le escapa.

—Iré junto a Lyn — informo fuerte y claro para que el maestro lo haya escuchado.

Y sin mucho que decir voy.

No hacía falta que mirara hacia atrás para saber que los ojos de Natsu estaban fijos en mí. Me sentía pequeña bajo su mirada pero mantenía mi cabeza en alto. Igual eso no evitaba el fuego que sentía en mi interior… un fuego que el generaba.

— ¿Eres sorda? —mis cabellos bailan hacia adelante y mi cuerpo se estremece al escuchar la gruesa voz.

— ¡Rápido!— exclamo asombrada al ver a Natsu parado frente a mí con los ojos brillosos. Doy un paso hacia atrás por inercia.

—Te he llamado —siguió con su voz profunda y una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Yo…

Natsu se inclinó hacia adelante sin apartar nuestras miradas, sus ojos oscuros tomaron posesión de mi mundo, mi corazón dio un vuelco y sus labios se encontraban a centímetros de mi oído permitiéndome sentir su suave y caliente respiración.

—No desobedezcas mis órdenes — su voz era lenta, amenazante y ligeramente ronca.

— ¿Q-qué es lo que quieres, N-Natsu? —tartamudeé mientras sentía como todos mis sentidos me decían que me aleje de él, que lo aparte pero el calor que desprendía su cuerpo era como una polilla en este momento.

Sin embargo, mis sentidos no hicieron que me mueva o que lo aparte. De hecho, esto provocaba un revoloteo en mi estómago, molestoso pero a la vez placentero. Quería más…

—Ven a mi cuarto.

Y ahí me quede quieta, con los ojos abiertos al igual que mi boca, mi respiración… se detuvo y no sabía que responder. Sin decir nada, la sangre subió de golpe a mis mejillas, una ola de vergüenza y de nerviosismo me invadió. ¿Qué tan podrida podía estar mi mente? Imágenes de Natsu y yo. Calientes y sudorosos. Nosotros dos. Hicieron que muerda mi labio. Traté de poner una expresión desafiante a pesar de la vergüenza, Natsu me conocía como la palma de su mano y no podía dejarlo saber en lo que estaba pensando, en lo que me provocaba tenerlo así de cerca.

— ¿En qué estás pensando, Luce? —dijo con diversión volviendo hacia atrás y con una ceja arqueada.

—N-n-n-nada…

—No te esfuerces tanto —dijo con una suave risa —. Sucia —y con esa palaba sus ojos se clavaron en los míos de una manera completamente distinta. Éramos solo sus ojos verdes oscuros y yo.

¡Mavis! ¡Se dio cuenta! — ¿Qué dijiste? —me aclaré la garganta buscando la seguridad en mi voz. ¿Podía leer la mente ahora que era maestro? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué Virgo no sale y no me entierra bajo tres metros en el suelo?

—Estás sucia y cubierta de sudor ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Estuviste entrenando? —No dije nada. Sus ojos seguían brillando con diversión y su sonrisa arrogante me incitaba a golpearlo fuertemente—. La verdad, no me importa. Vamos.

—Sí —acepté a regañadientes pero debía admitir que en una parte muy profunda de mi estaba ansiosa por saber qué es lo que quería decirme o mostrarme.

Ignorando las miradas de Jackal y la de Sayla subimos las escaleras. Natsu caminaba frente a mí, mis ojos se posaron en su espalda y mis latidos se hacían más rápidos con cada paso que dábamos hacia su… habitación.

Finalmente habíamos llegado y en su puerta se encontraba el símbolo de Tátaros. Colocó su mano derecha sobre la manija y me miró sobre su hombro. Abrió la puerta y no pude evitar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

Me dejó pasar y observé el lugar, era como mi habitación; con la diferencia de que era mucho más grande, desordenado y sobre el escritorio había varios libros. ¿Natsu ha leído todos esos libros?

Intrigada, me dirigí hacia el escritorio. No importaba la mirada que sentía de Natsu en ese momento. Me sentía atrapada en el instante que agarré el primer libro. Era viejo y se encontraba forrado por un cuero desgastado. Mis ojos se deslizaron sobre los otros libros que eran parecidos al que acariciaba con las yemas de mis dedos, hasta que hubo uno que causó un cosquilleo en la palma de mi mano.

E.N.D

Mis ojos se fijaron en aquel.

Fui echada al mundo exterior en el momento que escuché que la puerta se cerró— ¿Quién te dijo que podías ver? —me sobresalté al escuchar la voz profunda a lado de mi oreja pasando su mano sobre la mía para agarrar su libro de cuero desgastado y tirarlo sobre la cama como si fuera basura. Cerré mis ojos y contuve el aliento al sentir su mano sobre la mía cuya transmitió electricidad instantánea.

—No te recuerdo así —dije y me di media vuelta. Él no había prendido la luz pero se lo podía ver gracias al gran ventanal.

Sin mirar a sus ojos, hice todo lo posible para mantener mi expresión en blanco, mis ojos se fijaron en la preciosa pared gris detrás de él. Oh, es tan interesante la pared.

Natsu arqueó una ceja— ¿Me estás evitando?

— ¿De qué hablas? —Dije rápidamente levantando mis manos y jugando con ellas frente a mí—. ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así? Te estás imaginando cosas —terminé con una risa que me delataba al igual que mi voz.

—Sigues siendo rara —murmuró mirando al piso.

En ese momento mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos.

— ¿Por qué eres tan frío? —empecé a preguntar. Tenía tantas preguntas y la manera en cómo me dejó ayer… no podía quedarme callada y me odiaba a mí misma por eso.

Cerró sus ojos oscuros y me fije en su rostro, parecía tenso, frunció su ceño y no pude evitar mandar mi mano hacia su rostro.

—Natsu — susurré y antes de que mis dedos puedan tocarlo, cerró su mano alrededor de mi muñeca—. ¿Cuándo me aclararás todo?

— ¿Por qué debería? —su agarre se hizo más fuerte, casi lastimero—. No soy el mismo Natsu, Lucy. Tengo a un gremio conmigo.

Bajé mi mirada, un pinchazo de dolor surgió en mi pecho. No, no podía ser verdad. Lo miré nuevamente a los ojos y noté la furia en ellos. Él me odiaba. Rápidamente los entrecerró y miró a otro lado para evitar que lo notara.

—Mírame —susurré dolida por el rechazo que sentía de su parte—. Mírame. Natsu, por favor.

Sus ojos color verdes oscuros, en los que uno duda incluso si son verdes me atraparon nuevamente.

—Lo que haces es inútil.

—He hecho una promesa.

Arqueó sus cejas.

—Sé que te recuerdas de todas nuestras aventuras juntos, cada misión con Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle y Happy eran una locura donde siempre nos divertíamos. Tú mismo dijiste que éramos amigos, compañeros, familia…—su agarre se hizo más fuerte y por un momento pensé que me quemaba—. Dime que no has olvidado la manera en como éramos antes.

—No lo olvido, fueron realmente buenos momentos — Mi corazón saltó—. Pero yo mismo he decidido rechazar esos recuerdos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque los odio. Fairy Tail es una basura —y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el sonido de una cachetada haga resonara en la habitación

— ¡Nosotros no te hicimos nada! —Mi voz se quebraba y las lágrimas ya comenzaron a empapar mi rostro—. ¡Fueron ellos los que te cambiaron! ¡Mientras que nosotros entrenábamos duro, día tras día, para no volver a perder a alguien tan amado por nosotros! —sollocé y su mirada no expresaba nada. Su mandíbula se encontraba tensa y su palma literalmente me quemaba la muñeca, me dejará una marca. Lloré más y gemí por el dolor —. Cuando… te creíamos muerto… el gremio entero parecía muerto.

— ¡Entiende que no importa el gremio! —gritó furioso, soltó mi muñeca y efectivamente tenía una marca roja viva. Suspiró exasperado y pasó una mano por su pelo rosa—. Ustedes ya no son nada mío. No tengo ni un interés en saber sus sentimientos o que hicieron luego de mi muerte—me miró duramente a los ojos— Lucy… una vez que yo mate a Zeref, los mataré a todos ustedes, son un pasado que nunca debió ocurrir.

¿Somos un pasado que nunca debió ocurrir?

—N-no…

—Pero si insistes en ponerte en mi camino, te mataré primero. Debo matarte —dijo con una sonrisa, la sonrisa que él me la regalaba para tranquilizarme. Una amigable.

— ¿Debes? —tartamudeé con la voz quebrada.

El chico asintió y su sonrisa se borró. La molestia invadía su rostro y cuando me di cuenta, su pulgar estaba secando mis lágrimas.

—Te llamé para decirte que esta noche podrás volver con Lyn.

Me quedé en silencio y él continuó: —Pero debo asegurarme que no digas nada sobre mí. En especial al anciano.

Su mano se deslizó hacia la parte inferior de mi rostro, acariciando y alzando mi mentón. Su pulgar acarició suavemente mi labio inferior.

—Saca la lengua —ordenó susurrando. Mis labios se encontraban entre abiertos pero no pude evitar el morder nuevamente mi labio inferior.

Noté como los ojos de Natsu brillaron en la oscuridad, fijamente en mi boca supongo pero yo tenía el problema de cómo hacer para que él no se dé cuenta de que mi corazón estaba a punto de salir.

Perdida y resignada hice lo que me dijo, el rubor parecía nunca abandonar mis mejillas.

Levantó su mano, su índice detenido exactamente a centímetros por encima de la punta de mi lengua y sin previo aviso pude notar el brillo amarillento.

Chillé antes de poder retirar pero él fue más rápido quemándome así.

—Es una runa de fuego —dijo mientras yo tapaba mi boca sintiendo el ardor en mi lengua —. Cada vez que digas mi nombre a otra persona que no sea yo, aquella runa te quemará y sentirás que una parte tuya está en el mismo fuego.

Mis lágrimas cayeron y por mis venas corría la sangre caliente. Maldito. Miré con mis ojos acuosos a los libros sobre el escritorio. Era esto lo que aprendía de ellos.

No dije nada y solo podía tener mis manos en mi boca tratando de que el ardor en mi lengua pasara.

Levanté mi vista y lo vi de perfil. Maldije, una y otra vez en mi mente.

Sin decir una palabra más y evitando incluso el mover mi lengua, me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Reteniendo los sollozos, haciendo muecas de disgusto y dolor, coloqué mi mano temblante sobre la manija ornamentada y dorada de la habitación.

—Luce —escuché su voz. Lo ignoré.

Estaba molesta ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerme esto?

Traté de abrir la puerta pero no conseguí nada. Lo intenté otra vez.

—Lucy.

Nada. No se abría.

— ¡Lucy! —chillé al escuchar como la mano golpeó la puerta justo al lado de mi cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué?! —me di la vuelta enfadada pero mi enfado se fue.

Sus labios sobre los míos. Suaves. Demandantes. Cálidos. Tomaron completa posesión sobre los míos. Quería estar enojada, deseaba poder apartarlo, quería… quería… ¿Qué querías Lucy Heartfilia? Él era un problema, él era todo lo malo. Había dicho que Fairy Tail era una basura pero… ¿Qué debería hacer?

Y como si él me contestara físicamente, me arrinconó contra la puerta, poniendo su peso sobre el mío, colocando su mano sobre mi cintura mientras la otra seguía fija a un lado de mi cabeza. Dándome a entender que deje de pensar. Siendo la Lucy que era, le respondí con la misma voracidad de como él reclamaba mis labios.

Me sentía torpe, no sabía si lo hacía bien o no, agradecía que no haya mucha luz porque no quisiera que se dé cuenta de cuan roja estaba y el temblor que todo mi cuerpo padecía no ayudaba.

Sabía que esto podía pasar, como lo había dicho él era un problema pero la culpa ahora es mía porque no debo permitir que esto pase.

Gruñí, chillé, me removí. Gruñó y aseguró su agarre en mi cintura. Él era como una muralla.

—De… ja… me… —supliqué entre besos.

— ¿Crees que no intento? —susurró roncamente y volvió a reclamar lo que en el fondo era suyo.

Tratando de ganar mi lucha interna, entre alejarlo o no. Pasé mi mano sobre su brazo y sentí los estremecidos que se encontraban. Fruncí el ceño. No puedo.

Esta vez coloqué mis dos manos sobre su torso y lo empujé con la mayor fuerza que podía. Él solo retrocedió dos pasos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y sus labios hinchados.

—Hazlo con Sayla —dije a la par en que agarré y di la vuelta con mis dedos la llave de la puerta, por la cual no podía salir.

—Luce… Ella…

— ¡Cállate! —cerré mis ojos con fuerza —. Dijiste que Fairy Tail es una basura —susurré.

—Lo es.

Levanté mi cabeza para enfrentarlo. Su expresión no decía nada. Lo que acababa de pasar parecía que jamás pasó pero aun sentía el cosquilleo y el calor en mis labios que eran testigos que no fue un sueño. Reprimí mis impulsos para mandar mis dedos ahí y tocar, inútilmente.

Sabía que tenía una promesa pero esto iba más allá.

—Púdrete, Natsu—y sentí que un peso se esfumó al momento en que cerré la puerta tras de mí.

En cuanto cerré la puerta sonoramente detrás de mí fui corriendo hasta la sala de interrogatorio.

Toqué la puerta y la verdad que entré sin ninguna autorización. Al abrir la puerta, no encontré nada interesante, sino, solo una Kyouka hablando con una pequeña niña.

—Lyn, vámonos.

—Pero todavía no es… —dijo inocentemente mirando entre el demonio y yo.

— ¿La puedo… llevar? —pregunté con cautela al ver la cara de Kyouka debido a la interrupción.

Suspiró y miró a Lyn, luego sus ojos se fijaron en los míos— ¿Fairy Tail?

—Sí.

—Bien —cerró los ojos y sonrió. Los volvió a abrir esta vez mirando a la niña— No eres como el maestro te describía, te has comportado bien, debo admitir.

Sin poder reprimir mi sonrisa, solo pude estar feliz al ver la escena de como un ser como Kyouka admitía tal cosa.

—Hey, Lyn— llame suavemente a la niña quien había asentido a la mujer demonio con una sonrisa— ¿quieres venir conmigo a Fairy Tail? —y el sentimiento nostálgico que me invadió.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron en sorpresa pero su expresión rápidamente cambió. Estaba feliz, me regaló una sonrisa y vino corriendo junto a mí — ¿Qué si quiero? ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —enterró su rostro en mi pecho.

—Hablaré con tu padre si quieres —dije en voz baja luego de unos segundos de estar abrazadas.

—No —negó con su cabeza, alejándose—. A él no le gustará.

Sin ser la persona más indicada para decirle que debería avisar a su padre me limité a asentir y a regalarle una sonrisa igual de contagiosa.

— ¡Me iré a decirle a Yoo! —dijo entusiasmada y con eso se fue saltando y corriendo fuera de la sala.

—Espero que le vaya bien —escuché a Kyouka decir.

Sonreí y asentí— La cuidaré —prometí.

—Eso espero —susurró con algo de… melancolía. Mire de reojo a Kyouka.

Mi sonrisa solo se hizo más grande. Lyn era como yo. Tenía un padre terrible. Y Kyouka era como su Acuario. Exigente, temible y mal humorada pero… Kyouka al fin y al cabo.

Acuario… me gustaría llamarla pero… miré a un charco de agua en el suelo. Me mataría.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! —escuchamos el estruendo de una puerta abriéndose y una niña con una mochila más grande que ella sobre su espalda acompañada de un felino — ¡Hay misiones que hacer! ¡Y más magia que aprender! ¡Rápido!

Miré a Kyouka y ella suspiró nuevamente, negando con la cabeza —Cállate, pequeña.

— ¡Apúrate polilla blanca!

Una gota de sudor se me resbaló. ¿Polilla blanca? Mandando unos dedos por mi sien reí ligeramente. ¿Cómo es que Lyn pudo hacer que ahora me sienta más tranquila? Es decir, hace unos segundos era una bola de nervios por el tema Natsu y ahora estoy sonriendo como idiota.

— ¡Tú también gorda! —me quedé congelada en mi lugar ¿no me habrá dicho eso a mí, verdad? Levanté mi vista y esa pequeña tenía una sonrisa inocente y maquiavélica.

— ¿Perdón?

La niña puso sus ojos en blanco, caminó hasta a mí, agarró mi muñeca y me llevó junto con ella.

—Es que no te mueves ¿es que los pechos te pesan? —la vuelvo a mirar pero no digo nada.

Antes de que pudiera salir de la sala Lyn me soltó permitiendo ahora a Kyouka agarrar repentinamente mi mano.

— ¿No te despedirás con el maestro?

—Él… —y no sabía que decir. Suspiré —No —respondí en un susurro.

Kyouka asintió.

….

No memoricé el camino, después de todo la base de Tártaros estaba siempre en movimiento. También no creí que fuese necesario molestarme en saber hacia qué dirección iba o no.

—Ya llegamos —dijo Kyouka quien se encontraba a mi lado. Estábamos en la estación de trenes de Magnolia.

—Gracias —musito y Lyn salta de alegría.

Kyouka nos trajo aquí gracias a la magia de uno de los demonios, era una especie de tele transportación donde cada parte minúscula, celular de nuestro se separaba y aparecía. Era de noche y apenas se nos veía, la estación parecía cerrada pero a lo lejos podía escuchar los barullos de las personas. No era tan tarde como para decir que todos se encontraban dormidos, eh.

—Adios —dijo finalmente la demonio y Lyn sin previo aviso la abrazó.

—Gracias por todo, Kyouka-chan —vi la cara de Kyouka, estaba perpleja y sin habla, solo se limitó a colocar una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña— Te lo dije… al final no eres tan mala como aparentas —susurró pero escuche. Kyouka chasqueó la lengua y la empujó débilmente.

—Tú sigues siendo molesta —dijo desapareciendo en la oscuridad nuevamente.

Arqueé una ceja y Lyn comenzó a reír. Se dio media vuelta y asentimos.

Llegando frente a las puertas del gremio Fairy Tail. Abrí cuidadosamente y con cierto temor.

Una vez que la abrí estaban todos ahí. Tomando, y riendo. Sonreí. Este era mi hogar.

— ¡Lucy!

— ¡Lu-chan!

— ¡Coneja!

— ¡Oi, Lucy!

—¡Lucee!

—Volví, chicos —fue lo único que pude decir con una sonrisa mientras Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy Levy y los demás venían junto a mí — Lo lamento, les hice preocupar.

Sentí una presión en mi pecho y temblor seguido de eso. Bajé mi mirada y ahí estaba un Happy con una sonrisa y con lágrimas gruesas.

Este era mi hogar. Fairy Tail no era una basura. Y de alguna forma debía demostrarle eso a Natsu.

— ¿Entonces Lu-chan? ¿Dónde has estado?

Suspiré con pesadez y choqué mi frente contra la mesa. Eché una ojeada al gremio y me percato de que Lyn recibe su sello de Fairy Tail en su mano izquierda de color amarillo. Sonrio.

—Larga historia —digo con cansancio a una Levy expectante.

Pero eso no fue pretexto para Cana quien me estiró y golpeó mi cabeza contra su hombro. Alzó su botella de alcohol al aire y llamó la atención de todos.

— ¡Celebremos chicos! ¡Que tenemos de regreso a nuestra maga y a una más en nuestra familia! —dijo Cana para guiñarle a Lyn.

Reí y luego mi cabeza golpeó algo duro.

—Fue mi culpa. Estaba tan preocupada, Lucy. Golpéame me lo merezco —una gota de sudor cayó.

—No, Erza.

Y frente a mí una botella se colocó. Era Cana quien me guiño.

Agarré la botella entre mis manos y decidida tome aquel líquido, había sido una semana estresante.

En ese acto, siento como la castaña se asoma a mi oído.

—En mis cartas… el fuego perdido… estaba contigo… —sabiendo a lo que se refería por su tono picaron escupí mi bebida con la ola de vergüenza.

—Ca-Cana….

La castaña solo sonrió picaronamente y guiñó volviendo a su posición de vuelta. Volviendo a tomar otro trago.

Levy quien nos miraba entre ella y yo, pidió una explicación haciendo un puchero, suspiré — Hey, Levy —dije para captar toda su atención.

— ¿Qué es, Lu-chan? —noté su enfado.

— ¿Has oído hablar de algún libro llamado E.N.D?

Intrigada y sabiendo que toda su concentración estaba puesta en mi pregunta reciente, volvió a fijar su vista en mí.

—No me suena, Lu-chan ¿por qué?

—Por nada. Gracias, Levy-chan.

Ella asintió sonriendo.

Luego siento una mano en mi hombro.

—Oi, Lucy. ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento?

— ¿Entrena…?—Vi los ojos azules oscuros de Gray — ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Estuvo bien — ¿Qué ha hecho Natsu?

—Lu-chan —escucho a Levy y me giro hacia ella. Ella se remueve incómoda en su lugar al sentir las miradas de Cana, Erza y la de Gray—Mientras estuviste afuera…. —sus ojos se encontraron con los míos fijamente— He encontrado el posible paradero de Igneel.

* * *

**YYY HASTA AQUI XD**

**Cabe recalcalcar que nope, lastimosamente ninguno a adivinado ToT Lo haré saber el próximo capitulo ;) **

**Aun así muchisimas gracias por sus hermosos review y por el ánimo que me dan ya que ustedes son los que me incitan a seguir el fic. **

**Muchisimas gracias por los follows y favs. Trataré de subir la conti la proxima semana. **

**Nos leemos pronto preciosuras 3**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima :3**

** El Fuego Perdido **

**Capítulo 8: Misión**

—Lu-chan… —escucho a Levy y me giro hacia ella. Se remueve incómoda en su lugar al sentir las miradas de Cana, Erza y la de Gray—Mientras estuviste afuera…. —sus ojos se encontraron con los míos fijamente— He encontrado el posible paradero de Igneel.

Me limité a asentir y sentí las miradas ahora sobre mí, me encogí de hombros ignorando pero sabía que no lo podía evitar.

Erza es la primera en hablar — ¿Hay algo que debamos saber, Lucy? — dice.

Niego con la cabeza y la mirada de escrutinio perteneciente a Gray me pone nerviosa.

Lo miro y sus ojos reflejaban preocupación. Me sentía culpable. Estaba escondiendo demasiadas cosas a mi familia. Me enfrento a la mirada suave de Levy… Incluso a ella… no le estoy contando lo que debería decirle. No estoy siendo honesta. Mis ojos se posan en mis manos que agarraban con fuerza mi falda azul.

—Yo… Debo… —Vamos. Mi corazón latía con más fuerza. Puedo hacerlo —. Yo no estuve entrenando... —me mordí mi labio y cerré mis ojos, incapaz de afrontar aquellos ojos.

— ¿Entonces, dónde te encontrabas, Lucy? —escuché a Gray preguntar.

Separé mis labios para hablar y salió un suspiro. Sin embargo, cuando iba a articular otra palabra, un brazo se posó sobre mi hombro atrayéndome hacia un cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al oler el alcohol.

— ¡Vamos! ¡¿Estamos celebrando, no?! —dijo Cana animadamente con su botella en alto —. ¡Dejemos las preguntas para después! —sus ojos se fijaron en Erza—. Vamos, Erza… —ahora en Gray—. Gray… —sonrió—. Lo importante es que está aquí, ¿no?.

Suspiré internamente y el alivio invadió mi cuerpo. Sentí que una ola de tensión se esfumó. Estaba tan agradecida con Cana. Aunque, sabía que era por el momento.

—Lu-chan… —la suave voz de Levy me llamó.

En ese momento, Levy fue interrumpida por unos Jet y Droy ebrios — ¡Levy-chan, es tan mala! —comentó Jet arrastrando las palabras.

—Levy nos abandonó en la misión —lloró Droy.

A Levy se le escurrió una gota de sudor y solo rio nerviosamente.

—Cana tiene razón —esta vez mi atención se dirigió a Erza quien me sonrió —. Estás aquí.

—Sí —concordó Gray—. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Lucy.

Sonreí con cierto alivio y suavizando mi mirada—Tu ropa —comenté.

Gray miró su vestimenta y se dio cuenta que solo se encontraba en calzoncillos — ¡Maldición!

Y el frío en mi espina dorsal invadió de inmediato. Casi hasta podía escuchar —Mi rival…. — en forma de un gruñido y sentir una presencia oscura. Reí con nerviosismo. Algo me decía que Juvia nos vigilaba.

Sonreí y salí de aquel brazo de Cana —Estoy algo cansada — dije para mirarla pero sus ojos violetas divertidos se endurecieron. Me estremecí y sabía lo que significaba. Bajé mi mirada y encontré sobre la mesa una carta.

Tragué saliva y me di media vuelta rápidamente. —Debo irme—anuncié —. Gracias por lo de hoy —dije en un susurro a Cana quien asintió y me siguió con la mirada. Finalmente cuando vi de reojo que relajó sus hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro solo pude imitar su acción.

A centímetros de la puertas del gremio escuché la voz de Makarov llamarme — ¡Lucy! —me di media vuelta y lo encontré en la barra sentado con su jarrita de cerveza. Sus ojos me miraron —. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto —finalmente me regaló una sonrisa y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

—No te embriagues con el alcohol, anciano — escuché a Laxus decir con sarcasmo y noté la mirada desafiante que le envió Makarov por encima de su jarra.

—No te preocupes. Es solo que nos pareció muy raro la manera en cómo te habías ido sola y sin avisar— era Mira quien estaba con una sonrisa y sus manos juntas frente a mí —. El master se preocupó como todos en el gremio.

Porque perder a otro miembro del gremio… sería un puñal más en los corazones de todos.

La culpa me carcome por dentro.

Asentí y sonreí — No deben preocuparse más, Mira-san. Ya estoy aquí, ¿no?

Mira asintió — Por cierto, Lyn es una hermosa niña —y a la mención de la niña pude sentir el tacto de una mano pequeña que agarraba la mía —Y además parece que tiene la magia de transformación.

Mis músculos se estremecieron ante la mención.

¿Cuál es la verdadera magia de Lyn?

—Sí, es bastante divertida — dijo alegre la pequeña y luego bostezó.

—Ara, ara —rio Mira —. Me parece que deben ir a descansar. Habrá sido un viaje largo.

—La verdad es que se puede quedar conmigo si así deseas, Lucy-san —dijo Lisanna con las manos juntas detrás de su espalda y con una brillante sonrisa.

— ¿Hablas de Fairy Hills? —dije sonriente. Asintió —. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —miré a Lyn.

—No tengo problema —contestó alegre.

Suspiré y agradecí a Mira y a Lisanna. La verdad era que necesitaba un tiempo a solas con todo lo que acababa de pasar esta última semana y a pesar de todo el cariño que tengo hacia Lyn sabía que no podía estar con ella mucho tiempo porque mi mente no dejaba de irse en donde y con quienes hemos estado.

Caminé afuera del gremio luego de despedirme de todos.

Las calles se encontraban desoladas, el viento era frío, suspiré y el escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos y los abrí de vuelta. Afuera de una casa se encontraba una vela. Al parecer se cortó la luz en Magnolia.

Mis ojos se fijaron inevitablemente en aquel minúsculo fuego y el viento hizo que oscile frenéticamente.

—Se apagará... —susurré inconscientemente.

Pero la vela jamás se apagó, una sonrisa se formó y de pronto sentí algo mojado en mi mejilla. Miré al cielo. Y sentí otra gota por mi rostro.

Definitivamente se apagará y emprendo una corrida hasta mi apartamento. El sonido de la lluvia alrededor mío de pronto se hizo fuerte. El pequeño río frente a mi departamento parecía subir y para cuando llegué al edificio me encontraba empapada. Jadeé entrando al edificio.

Todo estaba oscuro pero se podía divisar las cosas gracias a las ventanas del apartamento. Me quité las botas y el sueter rosa. Cogí una toalla y me metí al baño dejando la puerta abierta pues no podría ver nada y tampoco esperaba ninguna visita con esta tormenta que comenzó. Ahí terminé de desvestirme por completo. Ya no tenía la bufanda de Natsu y quizás él la tenga ahora.

En cuanto mi cuerpo tocó el agua que por suerte se encontraba tibia, me sumergí en la tina dejando descansar a mis músculos después de toda una semana difícil. No quería seguir pensando, esta vez solo quería relajarme, con el sonido de la lluvia tormentosa afuera y con mi cuerpo relajado.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que cerré mis ojos y dejé a mi mente libre pero sé que habrá sido el tiempo suficiente cuando el agua a mi alrededor ya se encontraba fría a diferencia de mano que toco mi hombro…

La mano en mi hombro.

Salté y pegué mi espalda un rincón de la bañera, asustada por el intruso.

— ¡N-N-Natsu! —primero quedé congelada e impresionada. Mi corazón latía y su sonrisa provocó una ola de vergüenza notable en mis mejillas.

* * *

—No lo sé, Gajeel. Ella está actuando muy raro.

—Debe de ser tu imaginación. Lucy está perfectamente bien, enana.

—Eso es porque es una gran actriz.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Miro el Dragon Slayer a Levy.

—Su sonrisa, su tono de voz, su mirada, todo indica que está perfectamente bien—Levy enfocó su mirada en su mejor amiga rubia —. Pero todo está mal con ella.

Gajeel abrió sus ojos en sorpresa por la atención que Levy le ponía a Lucy pero decidió no hablar, luego puso su mirada en la maga celestial mientras se cruzaba de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que Levy tiene razón, Gajeel — asintió Lily sobre la mesa, mirando lo mismo que ellos.

El suspiro pesado de Levy llamó la atención de Gajeel y la miró de reojo. Levy apoyó su brazo sobre la mesa y descanso su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, su mirada se desvió de Lucy quien se encontraba tomando su jugo y conversando con Mira al libro frente a ella.

—¿Qué sucedió con la búsqueda de Igneel?

—Lucy, lo pospuso para el siguiente mes — declaró Levy.

''_¿Has oído hablar de algún libro llamado E.N.D?''_

* * *

Suspiré y golpeé mi frente contra la mesa.

—¿Qué está mal, Lucy? —preguntó Mira mientras secaba entre sus manos un vaso de vidrio.

—Debo pagar el alquiler. Y no he hecho ni una misión.

—Eso es porque estás antisocial —comentó Happy a mi lado comiendo su pescado.

—Ten. Bisca lo iba a hacer pero dijo que no era lo suyo supongo que debe ser perfecto para ti, Lucy —Mira me pasó una hoja —Siendo que tu apellido es poderoso entre estos eventos —sonrió amablemente.

— ¿No quieres ir conmigo a la misión, Happy? —dije animada al ver la paga de la misión. Con esto cubriría tres meses.

—Lo siento, Luce. Me iré con Charle y Wendy a otra misión.

—Ya veo —me deprimí un poco. ¿Qué pasaba con eso que todos estaban en misiones? —. Moo… creo que iré sola —suspiré.

— ¿Gray no está disponible?

—Se fue junto con Juvia a una misión ayer.

La cara de Happy era escalofriante y luego se sonrojó— se gussddtan.

—Como sea, esto es fácil y tiene una buena paga. Solo que será algo aburrida ir sola.

—Tranquila, Luce —animó Happy—. Volverás antes de lo que esperas porque no creo que el vestido te quede.

— ¡Cállate! —un aura oscura me rodeaba y pellizqué las mejillas de Happy—. Los gatos deberían quedarse callados, quietos y maullando; ya te lo había dicho una vez, maldito gato.

—L-Luce.

—Lucy-san, Happy — escuché la voz de Wendy y solté a Happy.

— ¡Luce es un demonio! —lloriqueó y mandé una mirada asesina. El maldito se fue a esconder detrás de Wendy.

—Charle no te acerques a ella, tu tampoco Wendy —Charle suspiró indignada.

Contuve mi rabia y me dirigí hacia la peliazul— ¿Qué sucede, Wendy?

—So-solo quería avisar a Happy que ya nos íbamos.

— ¡Aye!

—Oh, bueno. Vayan con cuidado.

— ¡Aye Sir!

—Tú también, Lucy-san

Observé como Wendy salía junto con los dos exceeds. Sonreí para mis adentros. Era tan raro hacer una misión sola. Fijé mi vista en la solicitud en mi mano derecha. Se organiza un baile por el cumpleaños del hijo del alcalde de Clover. Una ciudad bonita pero aquellas personas eran tan importantes como la finca de mi padre. Pedían que se les protegiera durante el baile de posibles ataques producidos por bandoleros que habían estado molestando ya desde hace dos meses.

— ¿Quieres que lo marque? —preguntó Mira con una sonrisa cálida.

Hice un sonido de afirmación y asentí con la cabeza — Sí, por favor.

Mira caminó colocándose al otro lado de la barra y selló el papel — Aquí tienes. Ten cuidado, Lucy…

—Sí. Gracias, Mira.

Salí del gremio con una sonrisa directo a mi departamento, haciendo mi rutina de siempre y pasando sobre la franja de ladrillo.

— ¡Tenga cuidado, Lucy-san! — dijo el barquero de siempre.

— ¡No se preocupe!

Con eso entré a mi departamento y empecé a empacar todo que creía necesario para la misión. Llamé a Plue para que me acompañara y él como siempre con su temblor estuvo encantado de hacerlo. Subimos al tren y escogimos un gabinete. Nos sentamos y empecé a escribir mi novela mientras pasaba el tiempo para llegar a la ciudad Clover. Sonreí, algo me decía que esta noche iba a ser diferente.

Me paré frente a un enorme portón color dorado, que se abrieron luego como si supieran quien era y que ya había llegado.

Una joven me esperaba pacientemente un poco más a lo lejos con las manos juntas.

Quedé algo asombrada, a pesar de que era prácticamente como la finca de mi padre nunca dejé de admirar internamente lo grande que pueden ser estos lugares.

El jardín estaba decorado por pequeñas palmeras y árboles por los alrededores, los árboles estaban adornados con focos colgados apagados pero seguro se encenderían para esta noche lo cual quedaría algo precioso, flores tropicales y una fuente con una escultura en medio del camino hacia la gran estructura detrás con una mujer recostada de un lado, apoyada por su brazo izquierdo, su pelo era largo y liso que cubrían sus senos y llegaban hasta su obligo, más abajo estaba cubierta con lo que parecía una fina sábana y dos alas salían de sus espaldas.

—Soy Lucy Heartfilia —sonreí mientras la chica me devolvía la sonrisa y hacía una reverencia por la bienvenida —. Maga de Fairy Tail —mostré mi marca.

—Está aquí por la petición que envió el señor Ichiro-sama — completó seguidamente de invitarme a pasar —. Por aquí, por favor. Ichiro-sama estará encantado por tu llegada.

Entramos y quedo algo cohibida. Lo que era el recibidor parecía más bien una enorme sala de baile con tres candelabros colgados, color bronce y con cristales, más al fondo se encontraba dos escaleras en cada extremo que se unían al centro, del centro se dividían nuevamente dando lugar al piso de arriba. Entre aquellas escaleras había una puerta de vidrio que imaginaba, daba lugar al patio trasero.

—A la derecha se encuentra el comedor, a lado de este la cocina. A su izquierda tiene un pequeño baño y también puede encontrar el cuarto de juegos y de arte, el piano que por lo general suele estar aquí se encuentra ahí también, por si desea tocarlo.

Asentí en respuesta y fuimos al piso de arriba que tenía largos pasillos. Grandes habitaciones seguro, como lo era en mi hogar. Caminamos por uno de ellos y nos dirigíamos a la puerta al final del pasillo.

—Este es el despacho de mi señor—informó y dio suaves golpes a la puerta doble de madera.

— ¡Pase! —se escuchó al otro lado.

Entramos y era como el de mi padre, grande, bien decorado.

— ¡Oh! ¡Tú debes ser la hija de Jude Heartfilia! ¿eres maga?

— ¿Conocía a mi padre? Sí, de Fairy Tail y he venido por su solicitud.

—¡Que sorpresa! Yuuki, ¿podrías llamar a Ren, por favor?

—Enseguida, Ichiro-sama — dijo la castaña y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás suyo—. ¡Porsupuesto! Tu padre y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos en el pasado y aparte de que siempre que iba a su hogar, lo veía con una sonrisa y a la preciosa Layla con una niña rubia en sus brazos. Los dos siempre te quisieron mucho. Lamento su pérdida —comentó al final y simplemente pude sonreír negándome a mí misma a deprimirme. Si supiera que mi padre cambió a ser alguien frío luego de que mi madre murió.

—No te preocupes —seguía con mi sonrisa—. Aun así, tengo entendido de que esta noche se llevará a cabo la fiesta— el señor frente a mí asintió.

—Así es. También te quería pedir ¿si es que no quieres ser la pareja de mi hijo para esta noche? Realmente, me encantaría que Ren estuviera con alguien como tú, a parte de la misión, claro.

—Gracias— alabé con un leve sonrojo —. Estaría encantada.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede ahora, papá? — dijo entrando de golpe un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que solo poseía un buso azul.

—Ren, ella es Lucy Heartfilia — me escaneó de arriba abajo y me removí incómoda en mi lugar —. Ella se encargará de cuidar todo esta noche y por tu mayor seguridad quisiera que fuera tu pareja.

—Bien, bien — dijo con desinterés cosa que me hizo enojar un poco— Como sea, debo irme. Estoy encantado de conocerte, Lucy — me pasó la mano—.Mi nombre es Ren y espero ansioso a que sea de noche — había un brillo en sus ojos que no se me pasó por desapercibido pero aun así era sorprendente fingiendo desinterés —Con su permiso, tengo un amigo esperando a que lo gane en el piso de abajo.

Asentí por inercia y su padre también, era tan raro, yo vivía así antes. No sé si era bueno o malo pero no extrañaba esta vida. Estando en Fairy Tail oficialmente es la única forma de vida que quiero llevar.

—Bueno, Yuuki —dijo mirando a la castaña de ojos azules que entró detrás de Ren — te llevará a tu cuarto y te ayudará a colocar tus cosas.

—Puedo quedarme en una posada si así lo desea — protesté. No tenía planes en quedarme a dormir aquí aunque sea una noche. Quizás sea paranoica, Ren era guapo, músculos definidos y todo lo que uno deseara. Sin embargo, no me gustaba, como tampoco me gustó ese brillo.

— ¡Tonterías! Eres la hija de un amigo al cual aprecié mucho, insisto en que te quedes aquí.

—Supongo que nada hará cambiar de parecer — comenté algo feliz y el señor negó en respuesta a mi pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Yuuki, muéstrale su habitación y muéstrale también las opciones que tendrá para su vestido de esta noche —pidió— ¡Ah! Una cosa más Lucy-san —me volteé a verlo — Como había mandado la solicitud a todos los gremios cercanos hubo la casualidad de que otro mago también aceptó la misión. Los presentaré a la noche ya que él os estará vigilando y él ha decidido alquilar una posada y en venir para esta noche.

—Está bien — asentí en comprensión —. No habrá problema alguno. Aunque no debe preocuparse por el vestido, ya lo tengo entre mis cosas —el hombre ya canoso y trajeado asintió con una sonrisa.

— Por aquí, Lucy-sama —dijo sonriente Yuuki y la seguí.

—Solo Lucy —aclaré sonriendo.

Me tiré sobre la cama, la habitación era enorme, no tardé en quedarme dormida.

* * *

—Lucy-sama — me llamó alguien a mis espaldas. Esta cama era tan cómoda.

— ¿Sí?

—Ya ha comenzado la fiesta y usted no ha bajado todavía —Me levanté de un saltó y corrí directo al baño.

—Bajo enseguida, Yuuki-chan. Gracias.

—Con su permiso.

En cuanto terminé de arreglarme, me vi al espejo. Estaba usando el mismo vestido que usé para la fiesta del reino, en Crocus.

—Estas divina-ebi.

—Gracias, Cáncer. Puedes volver.

—Hasta luego-ebi. Que pase una buena noche-ebi.

Asentí y bajé las escaleras con mis llaves en una cartera pequeña blanca muy disimulada. Había un mundo de gente y lo que me parecía grande, parecía tan chico ahora.

Me abrí espacio hacia la barra y encontré a Ren tomando con unos amigos supongo.

— ¡Oh! Lucy, estás hermosa— alagó mientras me sonrió con todos sus dientes.

—Gracias, Ren—respondí sin más.

Ren frunció levemente el ceño y cogió mi mano para estirarme hacia él —Ella es mi pareja esta noche — me mostró ante sus amigos—. Se llama Lucy Heartfilia.

Todos me saludaron acompañados con presentaciones de cada uno y uno que otro elogio. Me limité a asentir y simplemente sonreír pero una voz al final de todas las presentaciones se hizo presente.

—Un gusto conocerte, Lucy Heartfilia — porque mi nombre lo decía de una manera demasiado perfecta y él era un pecado en este mundo —. Me llamo, Natsu Dragneel. Tú debes ser la otra maga quien cuidará de Ren esta noche, un placer— Su sonrisa era algo la cual odiabas por ser tan contagiosa y perfecta a la vez.

Ren asintió y colocó su mano sobre mi cintura en una forma posesiva. Noté como los ojos de Natsu se desviaron hacia la mano de él y como luego levantó su mirada, su sonrisa se volvió arrogante y miró de forma intimidante al castaño a lado mío y luego a mí de una manera burlona.

—El placer es mío, Natsu Dragneel—seguí su juego mirándolo de forma suspicaz. Estaba vestido en un traje negro, camisa roja que no le quedaba nada mal y sus primeros botones desabrochados

En respuesta a la forma intimidante e intensa que miraba Natsu a Ren éste último aflojó su agarre y lo aproveché para poner como excusa y estrechar la mano de Natsu.

— ¿Quieres ir un momento hacia afuera, Lucy? —preguntó de manera cordial lo cual nunca supe este lado de Natsu. Últimamente Natsu me sorprendía con su nueva faceta de chico malo.

Un cosquilleo subió por mi piel en el momento que estrechamos la manos, una corriente eléctrica había pasado por nosotros pero él apretó más el agarre impidiendo que lo soltara.

— ¿Para? —cuestionó Ren y sentí como la mano de Natsu aumentaba la temperatura. Porque si algo me había dado cuenta, a este Natsu se les puede sacar de sus casillas muy pronto.

—Idear una estrategia — se volteó y escuché como el oji-verde tragó duro e incluso yo salté levemente al ver su mirada tan penetrante. De un momento a otro sonrió como antes lo hacía, feliz y mostrando todos sus dientes —. Elaboraremos un plan por si algo llegue a pasar. No queremos que nuestro cliente salga lastimado.

Ren solo pudo asentir y yo estaba seriamente luchando contra el temblor en mis piernas. Extrañaba esa sonrisa, pero por alguna razón se me hacía un revuelto en mi estómago cuando Natsu miraba de aquella manera, era algo… excitante. Era como jugar con fuego. El problema era que en el muy fondo de mi subconsciente, me encantaba el fuego y en especial los juegos.

Mientras estábamos luchando contra las personas sentí que el calor aquí aumentaba, el agarre de Natsu se hizo más seguro y ya no tan apretado como antes, el lugar ya era chico oficialmente y sofocante.

Cuando salimos al aire libre me di cuenta que no era por las tantas personas que habían en aquel lugar detrás de nosotros, ni tampoco era Natsu quien elevaba la temperatura. Al darme cuenta que no había nadie en el patio trasero, Natsu me estiró hacia un lugar donde las personas adentro no nos podrían ver al menos de que salieran afuera.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí? —comencé de forma rotunda.

— ¡Tú que haces sola aquí! — dijo alterado.

—Hago una misión —crucé mis brazos.

— ¿Sola?

— ¿Algún problema? Sabes, el alquiler de mi departamento no se paga solo.

Natsu gruñó levemente — ¿Y que hay de Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy?

—Cada uno tiene su propia vida.

— ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva?

— ¿Por qué si quiera te importa?

—No me importa pero me molesta tu actitud.

—Ah… Perdón — dije llena de sarcasmo —. Vienes aquí y haces una misión siendo que eres un mago oscuro ahora ¿Qué le dijiste sobre el gremio en el que entras? Y no es solo eso, sino que vienes y prácticamente asesinas con la mirada al hijo del cliente. A parte, de que sé que al final se nos va a dividir la recompensa. Adiós a mis tres meses de alquiler completo.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones y de mis métodos de como logré hacer para proteger a un bastardo.

— ¿Bastardo? Siempre tendrás algo ligado con cosas mías.

— ¿Cosas tuyas? Por favor, Luce — se acercó y me empujó contra la pared apretándome contra ella — Eres tú la que se mete en mi vida cada vez que tienes la oportunidad.

— ¿Cada vez que tengo la oportunidad? —desafié. Sabía que era inútil tratar de escaparme entonces al menos en esta discusión debía ganar —. Cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de coger una misión sencilla la hago para pagar mis cosas y lo sabes—Natsu frunció el ceño — Rey de Fiore… — me burlé con mis dedos sobre sus pectorales —no eres el ombligo del mundo.

Natsu tenía su ceño fruncido pero luego amplió su sonrisa — Yo también quisiera coger muchas cosas — habló muy cerca de mí.

— ¿Natsu respeta algo? Oh… parece que Tártaros te hace bien —escupí mis palabras con desprecio.

—Claro Lucy —fingió emoción— Es la primera vez que me aguanto a no destruir. No te imaginas las ganas que tengo. En especial, incinerar al niño mimado.

—Bien… Si… ¿Estas caminando hacia la redención por tus actos en el pasado y los lugares que destruiste? ¿Debería darte un premio por el autocontrol que presentas?

Natsu se rio pero no dijo nada — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —fruncí mi ceño.

— ¿De verdad eres tan inocente, Lucy?

— ¿¡Eh!? —De pronto se fue la luz y escuché la exclamación de los invitados.

Nos sumergimos en la oscuridad y lo único que podía divisar era la silueta de Natsu frente a mí, haciendo un contraste negro con el paisaje de atrás bañado por la luna. Una ligera desesperación me invadió y sentí que el cuerpo de Natsu se acercaba más al mío —De-deben ser e-ellos —susurré tratando de controlar mis latidos y de empujar a Natsu. Como lo presentía era inútil forcejear contra él.

Natsu agarró mis muñecas al instante y las colocó por encima de mi cabeza —Ya lo sé —canturreó y sentí como su aliento caliente chocaba contra mi cuello luego de haber pasado su lengua lentamente, me estremecí— ¿Para quién crees que trabajan?—pude adivinar que estaba sonriendo. Traté de luchar pero no pude, mi corazón salía prácticamente de mi pecho y agradecía que al menos en aquel de acto delincuencia hayan cortado la luz para que no se note lo roja que estaba mi cara.

Sentí como el cuerpo de Natsu elevó la temperatura y como su toque en mis muñecas era más tibio. Solo pedía que no me quemara y me dejara marcas, solo pedía no ir al infierno por esto.

—I-Idiota —jadeé cuando sentí su aliento ahora sobre mi oido—. ¿Qué planeas?

—Solo quiero un artefacto mágico de aquí —susurró peligrosamente —. ¿Me detendrás, Luce…?

—Yo… lo… —sentí como a pesar de la oscuridad removió mi mechón para colocar detrás de mi oreja y dejé escapar un suspiro por accidente, ante su delicado tacto mientras sólo con una mano tenía controlado mis muñecas.

— ¿Tú que, Luce? —hubo cierta diversión en su voz.

— ¡El gremio Blue Skull! — gritó un sujeto desde adentro y el alboroto se hizo escuchar.

—No eran ellos con quienes negocié — se alejó bruscamente y aún en la oscuridad pude saber que fruncía su ceño y su mirada ya no estaba sobre mí.

No respondí y Virgo apareció luego de haber cavado un hoyo frente a mí y vi una luz muy parecida a los de Loke.

—Hime —dijo algo picarona, hice un sonido de que la estaba escuchando, cosa que estaba haciendo, claro, por supuesto que no trataba de relajar a mi corazón— Nii-san está luchando contra los sujetos y ya derroté a los que fueron camino a la biblioteca aunque no parecían ser amigos.

— ¿Cómo eran esos sujetos? —preguntó malhumorado Natsu.

—Castaño, peliplateado, azabache — solo nombró su color de pelo.

Natsu se envolvió en llamas y empezaba a maldecir algo como que ''si quieres que algo salga bien debes hacerlo por ti mismo''.

—Natsu… — lo agarré del brazo con temor y él se tornó hacia mí.

—N-no… no los mates — rogué. Ya era estúpido el defenderlos, también era estúpido lo que le estaba pidiendo pero, lo más estúpido es que ruegue esto sabiendo que Natsu ya era alguien a quien no reconocía, alguien que en mis recuerdos del pasado no existía pero aun así era inevitable, no solo el preocuparme por los demás sino que también me preocupaba él —. Por favor.

Natsu rió sutilmente — Trata de que no te maten a ti.

Escuchamos el grito de Ren y ya casi toda la gran sala parecía abandonada.

* * *

**Eso es todo :3 **

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y en especial los reviews que son los que más me animan a seguir. (**karina dragneel, Uchiha Natsumi, Madame Ring ,Carlie-Chan, Hiyoko-sama, Tatiana, jbadillodavila **)**

**Sé que hay varias cosas inconclusas ¿Muchos me dicen porque Natsu no mata ya a Zeref? ¿O porque no usan a Crux? PERO les aseguro que a medida que vaya subiendo los demás capítulos todo se aclarará.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y ¡ZOOOM OMG! ¿Que habrá pasado con Lucy y Natsu durante la tormenta? ¿Por qué Lucy no habrá querido ir en busca de Ingeel todavía?**

**No se si lo había dicho antes pero me encanta como estoy haciendo a Levy xD ¿Que piensan ustedes? Estoy segura que más de uno de ustedes tienen esos mejores amigos/as que te conocen de pies a cabeza y ya sabe diferenciar cuando ocultas algo o no. **

**Y otro ZOOM OMG 2 para Cana que lo sabe pero todavía no ha dicho nada. **

**¿Debería hacer que Natsu se ponga celoso de Gray? Les comento a las que quieren ver a un Dark-Natsu celoso hay unas series de capítulos con diferentes personajes. **

**Eso sí hay una cosa, que opinan ustedes... ¿Lucy, necesita tener más caracter o debería de ser más ''inocente''?**

**En el siguiente capítuloo - "Artefacto mágico". **

**Participación de Acnologia y nuestro querido dragón de fuego Igneel 3 Y el descubrimiento de lo que Natsu había dicho a Lucy aquella noche en el que Yo le entregó la carta mientras ella se encontraba durmiendo. **

**Perdón por la demora. **

**Zo. 3**


End file.
